


Калифорнийский бог

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Kissing, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, LA!AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Ацуши знакомится с Тацуей, и его жизнь меняется





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для апрельского АУ-феста (тема: преступники)  
> Беты: monmorensy, Terra Celtika

1\. 

Солнце припекало, как в аду, не спасали ни навес над крыльцом, ни кепка. По щеке противно скользнула капля пота, и Ацуши стер ее рукавом ветровки. Жара плавила все — воздух, ступеньки, мозги, — превращая голоса вокруг в невнятный гул, и отключиться от этого не получалось, как он ни старался. Чертовы латиносы не умели быть тихими, и за лето ничего не изменилось, они только стали еще громче. Прошло всего полторы недели с начала года, но Ацуши уже был сыт ими по горло. Как и жарой, и физкультурой на улице. 

Он приоткрыл глаза, осматриваясь. Пока что его никто не трогал — мисс Уик пересчитывала мексиканок на площадке, а мистер Гриндейл ушел менять испорченный мяч. Скорее всего, какой-то недоумок порезал его, не мог он сдуться сам по себе — к началу года школа все же раскошеливалась на такие мелочи. Разоравшиеся Санчесы из параллельного класса — Ацуши никогда особенно не различал их — начали возню со вторым мячом, и можно было спокойно отсиживаться дальше. Физкультура, хотя и давалась ему легко, утомляла — суета с переодеванием и нагоняи за форму раздражали. Он бы с радостью оказался где-нибудь в другом месте, но не мог. На улице стояла жара, а дома все равно… 

Кепку сбило набок, а от резкого удара зазвенело в ушах. Ацуши быстро поднялся, сон как рукой сняло. Мяч позади гулко отскочил от стены, прямо в руки, и с площадки послышались гогот и свист. Началось. 

— Эй, узкоглазый! Подай сюда, эй! 

К последнему году средней школы Ацуши на такое уже не велся. Мексы просто нарывались и хотели драки, как обычно, сами толком не понимая, к чему бы это привело. Вместо ответа Ацуши сунул мяч под мышку и спрятал руку в карман. Справа через подкладку уже привычно нащупывался ствол. Аомине не так давно получил от боссов первые пушки и настоял, чтобы они всегда брали их с собой. Знай мексиканские рожи об этом — наложили бы в штаны от страха. От этой мысли они даже бесили чуть меньше. Кто-то из семейки Санчесов заткнулся, заметив жест — неужели понял? Ацуши еще ни разу не встречал одноклассников на тусовках и разборках, но они почти все на одно лицо, попробуй запомни. 

— Эй, ты оглох?! — не унимался кто-то из них, кажется, это был Хименес, мелкий и визгливый, как шавка. — Мяч принес, эй! 

Мексы и жара, ничего хорошего из этого все равно бы не вышло, зря он все-таки не прогулял школу. Чем дольше он молчал, тем громче надрывались остальные. 

— Слышь, урод! — старший из Санчесов, самый высокий и широкий в плечах, выкатился вперед. На Ацуши пахнуло крепким вонючим потом и луком, сразу же вспомнились безвкусные тосты и сальса из столовой, и его замутило. 

— Отвали, — наконец сказал он. Санчес доставал ему до плеча, а нарывался так, будто был в два раза крупнее. 

— Че? Ты совсем, да? Ты знаешь, с кем говоришь, а, узкоглазый? 

Сплюнуть прямо на него — вот это было бы приятно. Старший из Санчесов, тот, которого выперли из школы пару лет назад, был на побегушках у кого-то из мелких «Муравьев» — то еще дерьмо, в общем. И младший брат от старшего недалеко ушел. 

— Язык проглотил? 

Он все не унимался, а остальные столпились вокруг них и молчали — смотрели в рот этому говнюку. Кажется, они всерьез считали, что Ацуши боится, и все только из-за того, что он очень редко дрался. Идиоты вроде одноклассников были уверены, что он трус, но на деле ему просто не хотелось проблем ни себе, ни Аомине из-за таких вот мексиканских ублюдков. Ацуши отлично помнил с чужих слов, что бывает после таких драк, и проверять на своей шкуре, правда ли это, не собирался. 

— Ждет, когда вернется Гриндейл, — вякнул кто-то сбоку. 

— Ты реально неудачник, — Санчес осмелел вконец, видя, что ему ничто не грозит. — Нихера не умеешь даже с таким ростом. 

— Он же по жизни от баскета косит! — поддакнул еще один, и все они заржали, противно и визгливо — у большинства только-только ломался голос, и это звучало особенно жалко. — Переросток! 

Он словно оказался в джунглях среди стаи макак — они прыгали и кривлялись, и Ацуши без особых угрызений совести мог бы вырубить каждого, если бы потом не пришлось расхлебывать последствия. 

— Переросток! Переросток! 

Кулаки чесались, и с каждой ухмылкой сдерживаться было все сложней. Голыми руками он бы справился с тремя точно, они мельче и легче, но как минимум у двоих из компании были лезвия и не было мозгов — с них станется и напасть. У Хименеса недавно освободился брат, и теперь тот делился тюремными хитростями: получалось плохо, и Хименес ходил с порезанным лицом, так и не научившись прятать лезвие во рту. Зато гордо показывал его дружкам. 

— Зассал, — довольно оскалился Санчес, и Ацуши поморщился от вони, недавний обед показался вдруг блевотиной. Больше никакой сальсы — и никакого Санчеса. 

— Подавай, — Ацуши ткнул в него мячом так, что тот от неожиданности кашлянул. — Если можешь, блин. 

— Ты на что намекаешь, ублюдок?! — взвился Санчес. Он ухватился за куртку, Ацуши перехватил его за руку и сжал пальцы так, что тот зашипел, зло уставившись исподлобья. Терпения почти не осталось, здравый смысл отходил на второй план. 

— Ацуши! Мигель! — мисс Уик взволнованно протиснулась через группку мексов и застыла рядом, явно не решаясь дотронуться — она была низенькой даже по сравнению с Санчесом. — Прекратите! Что происходит? 

Ее звенящий голос вывел из оцепенения, и Ацуши разжал пальцы. 

— Играем, мисс Уик, — процедил Санчес и отошел, недобро сверкая глазами. Ацуши с радостью разукрасил бы эту рожу — кажется, хоть в чем-то они были солидарны. 

Санчес сплюнул. 

— Один на один, — он явно хорохорился перед своими братьями. Ацуши уже видел его на площадке: играл он неплохо, но все равно не дотягивал даже до Кисе, не говоря уже о нигерах, вот уж кто был под кольцом как рыба в воде. 

— Давай уже, — все это ужасно надоело. Перехват, пара шагов — и мяч в кольце, вот так примерно это и закончится. 

Мяч подлетел вверх, и почти не пришлось прыгать, чтобы принять его. Для того, кто не любит баскетбол, Ацуши слишком часто играл — Аомине все время приходил к дому и вытаскивал на площадку, к ним присоединялся Кисе и еще кто-нибудь, чаще всего Хайзаки из Маленького Токио и обычные парни, случайно оказавшиеся рядом. 

— Давай, братан! 

— Покажи ему! 

Санчес подлез под руку, и из-за этого бросок сбился — мяч по дуге долетел до сетки, дважды прокатился по кольцу и упал. Собственная неудача только сильнее разозлила, выглядеть идиотом еще хуже, чем терпеть весь этот балаган. Он буквально вырвал мяч из рук, стоило Санчесу повести. Со стороны засвистели, мисс Уик пыталась утихомирить столпившихся, но ее никто не слушал. На этот раз Ацуши не стал бросать издалека — просто в два шага оказался у щита и изо всех сил втолкнул мяч в кольцо. Тот еще несколько раз отскочил от площадки и покатился в сторону. 

— Еще или хватит? — наверное, не стоило этого говорить, но мексы всей толпой вызывали бешенство, и сдержаться не вышло. 

Санчес зашипел, вид у него был дикий — глаза масляно блестели, он задрал голову и то и дело резко качал ею вперед-назад, похожий на петуха. 

— Ну-ка, повтори, узкоглазый. 

— Еще облажаешься, говорю? 

Смолчи Санчес, Ацуши бы тоже сдержался, наплевал на уродов вокруг и просто свалил с оставшихся занятий. И залег на дно на пару дней — вряд ли от него отстанут после всего этого. 

Санчес громко выругался на испанском и выставил средний палец. 

Драться всегда было скучно и лень. Ацуши и не ударил — просто сжал кулак и надавил. Палец казался хрупким, стоит сжать сильней, и треснет, рассыплется, как леденцовое крошево. Санчес не успел ни отскочить, ни убрать руку — он, как и большинство, привык, что Ацуши медлительный во всем и всегда, вот же непуганый идиот. 

— Ацуши! — мисс Уик взволнованно и сердито воскликнула где-то за спиной, но ее голос потонул в испанской ругани. 

— Сукин сын, — прошипел Санчес, весь перекошенный и злющий, как черт. 

— Засунь себе свой палец в задницу. 

Дернуть посильней, и сломается, Санчес это понимал и не решался пошевелиться. Трус этот мекс, подумаешь — палец. Сам Ацуши ломал три пальца на обеих руках — в раннем детстве и год назад. Больно только поначалу, потом — просто неудобно. Зато на уроках разрешалось ничего не записывать, и никто не ругался за это. 

— Ацуши, отойди от него! — мисс Уик снова пробралась к ним через толпу. — Мигель, прекрати оскорблять! Оба отошли друг от друга! 

Все вокруг словно плавилось на жаре — голоса, запахи, время. Казалось, прошло минут тридцать, хотя секундная стрелка часов над входом в школу лениво переползла всего два деления. Темные глаза Санчеса с ненавистью буравили Ацуши, рука все так же сжималась вокруг несчастного пальца. Движение — и будет перелом. За ним обязательно визг толпы и ругань, потом, вполне может быть, горстка одинаковых мексов на тачке, пальба и полная задница. Не только для него, само собой, а для всех, кому не посчастливится оказаться рядом. Ацуши стало гадко, будто в кулаке он сжимал толстого червя. 

— Мурасакибара! 

Громкий выкрик вывел из оцепенения, и Ацуши разжал кулак. 

Мистер Гриндейл растолкал толпу, громко прикрикивая, но его едва не смели с ног. Теперь время понеслось с удвоенной скоростью — все вокруг смешалось в комок звуков, жестов, слов. «Хилипойас!» — Санчес, набравшись храбрости, метил кулаком прямо под дых, и Ацуши увернулся, но удержать равновесие оказалось слишком сложно. Чьи-то руки потянули за куртку, заваливая назад, а потом из легких вышибло воздух — Санчес все-таки ударил. 

Их практически отшвырнуло в разные стороны: мистер Гриндейл, мощный и высокий, мертвой хваткой держал за шиворот, так что Санчесу было не дотянуться, а Ацуши — не двинуться. 

— Что вы тут устроили, мелкие засранцы?! — прогремело над ухом. 

В потасовке кепка слетела на асфальт, теперь солнце слепило глаза, и Ацуши зажмурился. 

— Оба к директору, — рявкнул мистер Гриндейл. — Взяли свои шмотки и марш за мной. 

Он наконец отпустил, и Ацуши огляделся. Мексы притихли — они боялись Гриндейла, хотя и злились, что не удалось посмотреть на драку. Мисс Уик пыталась утихомирить раскричавшихся девиц, те жевали жвачку и лениво ковыляли к скамейкам. 

Ацуши подхватил с земли кепку, расправил козырек и натянул ее обратно. 

— Быстрее давай, — мрачно поторопил мистер Гриндейл. Санчес уже стоял рядом с ним, угрюмый, как будто его собирались упрятать за решетку. 

Ацуши неохотно пошел следом. За спиной возобновился школьный шум, обычный четверг шел по расписанию. 

*** 

— Вы хоть задумывались, чем опасны ваши драки? — директор, мистер Дэвис, вздохнул и наконец-то сделал паузу. Его проповеди всегда длились вечность. Не то чтобы Ацуши часто приходилось их слушать, хотя… Хотя да, довольно часто. Ему влетало за случайно испорченное школьное имущество, за перепалки и за уроки, которые он проспал, но за драку не отчитывали давно. Тот же Санчес бывал в этом кабинете куда чаще и сейчас сидел, уныло пялясь в стену. Ацуши проследил за его взглядом — там ползала крупная навозная муха. 

Мистер Дэвис был не в духе — нудел, но хотя бы не грузил привычными «равенством и дружбой», которыми в этой школе никогда и не пахло. 

— Не только вы могли пострадать, но и мисс Уик, — его тон стал жестче. 

Ацуши поднял взгляд и впервые за это время увидел его лицо — тусклое, в морщинах, хотя не таким уж он казался и старым. 

— Не вижу, чтобы вам было стыдно. 

Им и не было. Совесть у Санчеса, как и у всех мексов, напрочь отсутствовала, а Ацуши не сделал ничего такого, чего стоило стыдиться. Палец не сломался, и если кто и пострадал, так только он сам. Но говорить обо всем этом он не стал. 

— Посмотрите на себя, — снова начал мистер Дэвис, как будто не знал, что это бесполезно. Для проформы разве что. — Что из вас вырастет, если не взяться за ум? 

Ацуши скосил глаза и посмотрел на Санчеса. Тот ковырял пальцем потертость на джинсах, и его явно не волновало, кем он вырастет. Ацуши его понимал: никогда не знаешь, где и когда не повезет. Все это напрягало — и кабинет директора, и Санчес, и жара, и пистолет под свободной футболкой. Года не прошло, как он попал к Флорентинцам, но это уже тяготило. 

— Мистер Санчес! Я с вами говорю, между прочим. И с вами, юноша, тоже, — строгий голос снова привлек внимание. К Ацуши директор редко обращался как-то иначе, потому что никак не мог запомнить имя, только фамилию, а «мистер Мурасакибара» звучало так глупо, что все это понимали. — Я спрашиваю, вам все понятно? 

— Да, да. Еще раз повторится — и на три дня отстранят от школы, — проворчал Санчес, и мистер Дэвис удовлетворенно кивнул. Ацуши никогда не понимал таких наказаний, грозить стоило чем-то неприятным, а не официальным прогулом уроков. 

— Так, может, есть смысл подраться прямо сейчас? — вздохнул он, и мистер Дэвис выразительно откашлялся. Ацуши молча поднял вверх ладони и встал со стула. Не собирался он ни с кем драться, долго злиться скучно. К тому же, чем меньше Санчес открывал рот, тем незаметнее становился, и тратить свое время на него Ацуши не собирался. 

Дверь кабинета медленно закрылась, и они остались одни в пустом коридоре. Урок никто не отменял, хотя больше всего хотелось вернуться домой и лечь спать. 

— Запомни, чудила, — на этот раз Санчес говорил тихо, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. — Еще раз устроишь такое, и я с тобой разберусь. 

Ацуши зевнул. Разберется он, как же — нажалуется брату, и все. 

Санчес вразвалку обогнал его и пошел вперед. За закрытыми дверями слышались приглушенные голоса, над головой постукивал огромный старый кондиционер, хотя от духоты это не спасало. Еще два урока в этой дыре, и можно будет уйти. Ацуши потянулся и нехотя поплелся к спортзалу: в раздевалке все еще лежала его сумка, а в ней немного еды, мелочь и ключ от шкафчика. Урок почти заканчивался, не стоило спешить. 

В зале было пусто, один шаг — и раздалось тихое эхо. Ацуши поморщился, но пошел дальше, раз уж забрать вещи незаметно все равно не получалось. 

— Ацуши! — мисс Уик тут же выглянула из своего кабинета. Казалось, она ждала его, и ей не терпелось что-то сказать. — Иди сюда, есть разговор. 

Определиться, что хуже — география или еще одна лекция о поведении — не удалось. Ацуши сунул руки в карманы и все-таки пошел следом — хотелось поскорей вернуть сумку. Комнатка, где он раньше никогда не бывал, оказалась совсем небольшой и унылой, словно какая-то нора. Мисс Уик явно пыталась обжить эту нору и развесила всюду яркие плакаты, но лампы дневного света все обесцвечивали, делая безжизненным и неприятным. На полке одиноко стоял кубок десятилетней давности с надписью «Белл Гаденз, 1985». 

— Бейсбол? — негромко спросил Ацуши, чтобы мисс Уик перестала молчать. 

— Футбол, — поправила она и кивком указала на стул возле своего рабочего места. 

— Можно я просто заберу свои вещи и пойду? — тоскливо попросил он. — А то опоздаю на следующий урок, и опять скажут, что я виноват. 

— Не скажут, я лично провожу тебя, если что, — покачала головой мисс Уик. — Надолго не задержу. 

Ацуши нехотя уселся на предложенный стул. Даже так мисс Уик была ниже него, и он зачем-то сполз по спинке, чтобы оказаться хотя бы на одном уровне. В конце концов, она ничего плохого еще не делала, просто Ацуши никак не удавалось отделить учителей от школы. Сейчас она быстро его отчитает и… 

— Ты занимаешься где-то баскетболом? — вдруг спросила она вместо упреков. 

— В смысле, занимаюсь? — переспросил Ацуши. Она имела в виду спортивные школы, которые не по карману большинству учеников Белл Гаденз, или что? 

В последний раз, когда он «занимался баскетболом», Аомине вытащил его из дома прямо перед сном. Площадка была в чужом квартале, куда Ацуши обычно не совался в одиночку и где собрались нигеры старше их года на четыре, не меньше. Все закончилось мордобоем, когда дурацкий Хайзаки поцапался с кем-то из Ориентов и получил за это, как ни странно, от Аомине. И если бы не Момои, которая всех успокоила каким-то чудом, они могли не досчитаться Хайзаки и еще пары случайных человек. Вот такой у них был баскетбол. 

— Играю с друзьями иногда, — сформулировал Ацуши. — Сумку отдайте. 

— Погоди, — попросила мисс Уик. — Просто послушай, я не собираюсь читать тебе нотации. Я просто ни разу не замечала тебя на площадке, но сегодня наконец-то увидела. У тебя очень здорово получается. 

Ацуши пожал плечами. Дело в росте, само собой. В росте и в том, что Флорентинцы, помешанные на стритболе, как и большинство в этом городе, таскали его с собой, когда не удавалось от них отвязаться. 

— М-м. Спасибо. — Что еще он мог сказать? 

— Ты не думал попробовать играть серьезней? И не перебивай, — она угадала, и Ацуши прикусил язык. Проще выслушать. — Дело твое, конечно, слушать меня или нет, но считаю нужным сообщить. С такими данными ты мог бы попробовать. 

— И что будет? Меня возьмут в «Лэйкерс», как Эдди Джонса какого-нибудь? — зря она это затеяла, стало обидно. Этот Эдди уже наверняка получает в месяц столько, сколько мама должна платить по кредиту еще полгода. Это если брать тот, что за обучение Дайчи в колледже. 

— Нет, — мисс Уик терпеливо вздохнула, хотя, ясное дело, обиделась. — Будет возможность поступить в хорошую старшую школу по стипендии. Твои оценки не так уж плохи, набрать минимум за вступительный тест ты смог бы. Это реальный шанс, Ацуши. Тебе ведь не нравится здесь, — добавила она тише. 

Он не нашел, что ответить, и, отвернувшись, принялся разглядывать старый кубок. Зачем она все это говорит ему? Кажется так просто: взять и поступить, написать тест. Почему так не делают все? Большинство, даже те высоченные нигеры, не идут в старшие школы, не говоря уж о большем — все чаще заканчивают в Южном Централе или Комптоне. «Хорошая старшая школа» — звучало как сказка. 

— И как это возможно? — он снова пожал плечами. — Надо срочно вступить в школьный клуб? 

— Не обязательно, — оживилась мисс Уик. — Хотя я, признаться, была бы рада. Но здесь достаточно не упустить один шанс. В Сакраменто в этом году проходит чемпионат среди юниоров, можно подать заявку. На таких мероприятиях всегда бывают скауты из старших школ, а когда играют выпускники, их смотрят представители колледжей и университетов. Я бы не стала предлагать, если бы не сегодняшний случай. Мистер Гриндейл тоже заметил, что ты неплохо владеешь мячом. 

А она ведь не шутила, похоже, действительно так думала. Что он потеряет, если согласится? В воображении вдруг ясно нарисовалась школа в какой-нибудь Пасадене — не одноэтажная бетонная коробка, а красивое здание с большим садом и громадным спортивным полем. Съедобные обеды, родная речь — Мидорима, переехавший туда давным-давно, рассказывал, что там живет много японцев, и никто ни в кого не стреляет. Мама и сестра гордились бы, а братья удавились бы от зависти, особенно бездарь Дайчи, из-за которого они набрали кредитов, или олух Джиро. 

— Надо просто записаться на турнир? — осторожно уточнил Ацуши. Не хватало еще, чтобы мисс Уик все поняла, иначе не отцепится. 

— Подать заявку, — кивнула она. — В составе школьной команды. Турнир пройдет в конце ноября, времени, чтобы более или менее сыграться, хватит. 

— Хотите сказать, школа повезет нас в Сакраменто? Обычный школьный автобус не ходит даже до моего дома. 

— Мне жаль, — мисс Уик помрачнела. — К сожалению, у школы недостаточно средств для этого, желающие принять участие в турнире должны сделать взнос из собственных денег. 

Конечно же, как он сам не догадался? Сразу было ясно, что ничего так просто не получится, школа в Пасадене, как же. Не стоило все-таки очаровываться и слушать эту наивную женщину. 

— Ясно, — коротко отозвался Ацуши. — Отдайте, пожалуйста, сумку. 

— Она в шкафу, — растерянно сказала мисс Уик и поспешно добавила: — Погоди, Ацуши, дослушай! В эти двести долларов входит все: участие, дорога, размещение в отеле и еда. Если заплатить хотя бы до середины ноября, можно успеть. Я понимаю, что это немало, но кто знает, может, оно того стоит? 

Две сотни, значит. 

— Может, — согласился Ацуши, открывая шкафчик. Сумка лежала рядом со сдувшимся мячом. 

— Хочешь, я поговорю с твоими родителями, и мы вместе что-нибудь решим? 

— Не надо, спасибо, — твердо сказал он. — Я и сам могу поговорить. 

— Подумай, пожалуйста! 

Это уже приглушенно донеслось из-за двери. Звонок задребезжал, как раз когда все хлынули в коридор на перерыв. Ацуши протолкнулся к кабинету английского — оставалось пересидеть последний урок, и можно сваливать. 

Сакраменто, как же. 

***  
Ацуши ждал Аомине уже с полчаса, сидя на нагретых ступеньках, и успел изучить чахлую пальму у крыльца, тачку на другой стороне Уолнат Стрит и цветастые занавески в комнате Момои. Она жила в соседнем доме, и ее тоже где-то носило. Кто бы сомневался — эти двое вроде как встречались. На памяти Ацуши никто не подкатывал к Момои, хотя заглядывались на нее многие, вне зависимости от квартала и национальности. 

Сэндвич в сумке за полдня учебы почти расплющило, сыр подтаял от жары, но все еще казался съедобным. Ацуши расправил мятую оберточную бумагу, всю в темных жирных пятнах, и осторожно откусил. Хлеб был теплым и на вкус таким же, как и сыр, и лист салата — захотелось поскорее запить это все чем-нибудь холодным. Аомине отсутствовал, и это значило, что придется все-таки идти в магазин. 

Ближайший магазинчик или, скорее, кафетерий был где-то у перекрестка, минутах в десяти, и Ацуши от нечего делать медленно побрел к нему. Может быть, там сегодня работает та самая белая девушка — высокая, с острым подбородком, от нее всегда приятно пахло духами. Интересно, как она вообще попала сюда и терпела мексов? Вот уж кто как дикий реагировал на таких девчонок, так это они. И интересно, как ее зовут? Ацуши пару раз собирался спросить, но то забывал, то передумывал: лишние расспросы — лишние проблемы. 

В воздухе стояла пыль, Ацуши то и дело тер глаза, чтобы прогнать ощущение песка под веками. Коралловые деревья, блекло-красные, застыли в безветрии, и глядя на бесконечно чистое небо, с трудом представлялось, что в этом городе вообще может идти дождь. Даже вдыхать глубоко было неприятно, а где-нибудь в Лонг-Бич сейчас наверняка дул прохладный колючий бриз. На днях Аомине размышлял вслух, что собирался обсудить что-то со старшими, могло статься, что именно туда все и отправились. Если так, то до вечера никто не появится. 

В кафе оказалось почти пусто — только пара стариков и большая негритянка за стойкой. Девчонки с красивым подбородком нигде не было, скорее всего, здесь она просто подрабатывала по выходным. 

— Автомат на заправке ограбил? — беззлобно пошутила продавщица. Она пересчитывала мелочь пухлыми пальцами в кольцах, то и дело сбивалась и начинала снова, подслеповато щурясь. Три семьдесят пять, а она все никак не могла добраться до двух долларов. 

— Два пончика и кола, ровно, — подсказал Ацуши на третий раз, но она только смерила его сердитым взглядом. 

Минут через пять он наконец-то дождался своих пончиков — пальцы жгло даже через три салфетки — разогретые в микроволоновке, они казались очень свежими. Ацуши перехватил их другой рукой, облизал растаявшую глазурь с пальцев и открыл холодильник. Пахнуло отнюдь не холодом, а перегревшейся пластмассой. Холодильник громко гудел и вибрировал, Ацуши достал бутылку — и вздохнул. 

— Она же теплая совсем, — пожаловался он. 

— А ты что хотел? Он же сломан, — негритянка сказала так, будто это нормально. — Ешь или проваливай, если что-то не нравится. 

Ацуши посмотрел в окно, затем на пластиковый столик и в конце концов сел за него — под вентилятором было хоть немного прохладней. Аомине мог появиться в любое время, так что не стоило далеко уходить. 

Двести баксов. Конечно, мать с отцом так просто не найдут их прямо сейчас, но до ноября оставалось полно времени — целых три месяца, вполне себе срок. Долларов сто у них отложить получится, а вторую сотню он найдет сам, не так уж это и трудно. Язык обожгло — второй пончик оказался почему-то горячее. Негритянка за стойкой включила радио, и маленький зал наполнился треском помех. Ацуши сделал большой глоток, пытаясь остудить рот — и он тут же наполнился теплой шипучкой, от которой защекотало небо.

«…с начала этого сезона в составе «Лэйкерс»…» — радио наконец-то поймало волну и, конечно же, заговорило о баскетболе. Что там случилось с «Лэйкерс», Ацуши не очень интересовало — все равно Кисе вечером расскажет, даже если никто не захочет слушать. Мисс Уик наверняка следила за ними так же ревностно — иначе с чего бы стала печься об Ацуши и его будущем, если бы не интересовалась баскетболом. 

Всего лишь щит и кольцо, зачастую даже без сетки, забросить в него мяч — невелика хитрость. И мисс Уик утверждала, что это может круто изменить всю жизнь Ацуши. Десять данков от души — и нормальная школа, в которую не противно ходить. У него могут быть нормальные обеды без кислой сальсы и, может, симпатичная белая подружка с длинными ногами. Или милая японка. 

Ацуши взглянул в окно на застывшие в жарком воздухе, как в сиропе, листья пальм. В то, что этот мир может прийти в движение, верилось с трудом. Оно и к лучшему — сложно разочароваться в том, во что не веришь с самого начала. Так что стоило попытаться — спокойная жизнь без дележек территории и прочего дерьма выглядела заманчиво. 

*** 

— Мине-чин, — позвал Ацуши. 

Тот наконец-то вернулся домой: короткие волосы стояли ежиком, а кончики побелели от океанской соли. Весь день провел у воды, счастливчик. 

— Чего? — он только что проводил Момои и теперь переодевался у себя в комнате. Из рюкзака виднелись оранжевый мяч и банка пива. 

— Не надо ничего загнать? — Ацуши потер пальцем какое-то серое пятно на штанине. Отстирается или нет? Аомине обернулся и пристально уставился на него. 

— Что-то стряслось? — он спрашивал с любопытством, не беспокойством. 

— Нет, — даже не пришлось врать. — Просто не помешает немного налички. Знаю пару людей, они спрашивали сами про траву и таблетки. 

— Наверняка они уже купили у кого-то еще, — протянул Аомине. — Но найдутся и другие желающие, главное не прощелкать. А товар есть, немного. 

— Ты ведь за этим в Лонг-Бич ездил, да? 

Ацуши не сомневался, и Аомине только кивнул. 

— Я думал, тебя еще уговаривать придется, хотел сразу загнать все Заки. Но раз тебе нужно, то вопросов нет, оставлю побольше. Только не проеби ничего. 

Ацуши никогда ничего не проваливал с тех пор, как попал новичком в «Маленькую Флоренс», Аомине говорил просто на всякий случай. За ним числились два пакетика марихуаны и столько же другой дряни, и все по просьбе покупателей, Ацуши и делать ничего не пришлось. Уговоры, попытки все сбыть, лишние проблемы — вот чего он ожидал, но нет, люди травили себя гораздо охотней, чем он мог представить. 

— Хочешь? — Аомине, необычно щедрый, достал из рюкзака банку и потряс ею. 

Его родители пока что не вернулись с работы, и он был еще свободный и деловой. Аомине-сан все время ругала его, если чуяла запах спиртного или сигарет, и тогда Аомине, гроза Ист-Флоренс Авеню, покорно и недовольно стриг и поливал газон перед своим домом и тем, где жила Момои. В такие моменты Ацуши даже жалел, что они не соседи: за его маленькой лужайкой тоже приходилось ухаживать. «Хотите, чтобы отец платил штраф из-за вашей лени?» — после слов матери братья делали вид, что собираются честно тянуть жребий. На третий раз Ацуши окончательно убедился — совпадений не бывает, и теперь старался свалить по делам раньше, чем они успевали опомниться. Может, в каких-то других семьях старшие братья и баловали младших, но с тех пор, как он вырос выше всех, они перестали умиляться, и сладкая жизнь закончилась. 

А попадало от родни всем — и Ацуши, и Кисе, и Хайзаки, как бы тот ни выпендривался. Получить от отца за алкоголь и просить потом сто долларов было бы верхом глупости. Да и пиво невкусно горчило. 

— Воды лучше дай, — попросил Ацуши. 

— Тогда подними жопу и дойди до кухни. 

За день Ацуши обошел целый квартал, пока ждал, так что протестовать он и не думал. 

— Кстати, — сказал он, когда вернулся со стаканом холодной воды. — Ты не знаешь, случайно, что такое хилипойас? 

— Понятия не имею, но ясно, что ничего хорошего, — сразу же отозвался Аомине. — Слышал от мексов пару раз. С кем-то поцапался в школе? 

— Да так, — покачал головой Ацуши. В конце концов, это ведь даже дракой назвать сложно. — Просто спросил. Так что, сколько мне будет с партии? 

— Процентов семь-десять, братан, прости, — Аомине сделал вид, что именно в этот момент решил отпить из банки. Главным он был только здесь, на Флоренс Авеню, среди от силы десятка человек, включая их с Кисе. Заправлять деньгами, как старшие из Лонг-Бич, он пока не мог. Но своих он не бросал никогда — в глубине души добрый, он только казался тем еще засранцем. — Это потому что ты с нами недавно. 

— Я знаю, — не стал спорить Ацуши. Он и правда был среди них недолго, хотя этот год тянулся так медленно, что в него, казалось, уместилось полжизни. Как минимум, средняя школа. 

Вскоре пришел Кисе, улыбаясь и ежась от вечернего холодка. Его волосы напоминали солому — осветленные, выцветшие и тоже торчком от соли. Из-за привычки носить кепку задом наперед — чего ради? — за день у него явно обгорел нос. 

— Мурасакиччи! И ты здесь! — он с размаха хлопнул Ацуши по плечу и потом по ладони — хлестко, со всей дури. — Зря не поехал с нами, было весело. 

— Уроки, — отозвался Ацуши. Эти двое прогуливали вместе и не особенно-то боялись неизбежного отчисления. Вспомнилась стычка с Санчесом. — Хотя завтра не пойду. 

Рисковать Ацуши не любил — никогда не знаешь, что взбредет в голову какому-нибудь мексиканцу. Может, не будет маяться дурью, а может — притащит с собой брата и его приятелей. Ввязываться в разборки из-за такой мелочи, еще и на нейтральной территории — та еще глупость. Это серьезную обиду никогда не прощали, а такие мелочи стоило переждать, как бы они ни раздражали. 

— Правильно, в школе скучно, — тут же согласился Кисе. — Лучше давай займемся чем-нибудь интересным. 

— Мне неинтересно играть в стритбол, — сколько раз Ацуши честно ни говорил им это, они все никак не верили. Ни в младшей школе, пока учились вместе с ним, ни сейчас. 

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. 

— Вечно ты так говоришь, дурень, — хрипло рассмеялся Аомине, но приставать больше не стал. — Эй, Кисе! 

— Чего? — голос звучал глухо, наверняка тот без спроса увел банку и теперь пил. 

— Верни пиво, — потребовал Аомине. — И скажи, не в курсе, что такое хеллапойло? 

— Хилипойас, — слово всплыло в памяти само собой вместе с жарой, злющими мексами и запахом лука. 

— А, это? Вроде, это по-испански «мудак», — объяснил Кисе. — А вам зачем, собрались в Никерсон Гаденз к мексиканцам? А чего меня не позвали? 

Ацуши завидовал ему — он умел говорить о таких вещах, будто только что развернул рождественский подарок и нашел там как минимум железную дорогу вместо набора носков. 

— Да никуда мы не собрались, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Мурасакибару по ходу так обозвали, — хохотнул он. 

— А вот и нет, — упрямо возразил Ацуши. Просто так. 

— О, Мурасакиччи, у тебя какие-то проблемы? 

— Нет, — Ацуши постарался, чтобы это прозвучало очень решительно, и желания докапываться у них не возникло. — Отвали. 

— Ты злой, — без обиды в голосе отозвался Кисе. — Поехал бы с нами, было бы веселей. Я нырял с пирса, например, и какая-то туристка с камерой попросила повторить за доллар, чтобы сделать снимок. Прикинь? 

— Неужели кто-то готов платить за такой бред, — проворчал Аомине. 

— Аоминеччи, тебе и самому пару баксов отсыпали, — ехидно напомнил Кисе. — За то, что ты повторил за мной. 

— Мурасакибара, убей его. 

Ацуши приподнял голову. Кисе сидел довольный собой, обычно в такие моменты он говорил… 

— У меня есть идея! 

Точно. 

— Мурасакиччи, пойдем прыгать с моста за деньги. 

Ближайший мост был в Даунтауне — и нырнуть в воду, не свернув шею, там могла разве что мышь. Второй — Винсента Томаса — идеально подходил тем, кто хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством. 

— Тебе голову напекло, — Ацуши натянул кепку так, что козырек коснулся переносицы. — Сам прыгай. 

— Мурасакиччи, нельзя быть таким скучным. Прикинь, сколько тебе отвалят? Будь я богатым туристом, я бы сам заплатил, чтоб посмотреть, как двухметровый чувак прыгает вниз без страховки. 

— Целый один бакс, — хмыкнул Ацуши. — Охренеть. 

Кисе нес какую-то чушь, за окном начинало темнеть — дома наверняка уже ждали. 

— Уходишь? — Аомине лениво потянулся и все-таки поднялся с кресла. — Ну, ладно. 

Он дошел до крыльца и, как бы между прочим, спросил: 

— Может, нам с тобой пойти? Мяч побросать, все дела, — он делал так всегда, когда кто-то из них вляпывался в историю и становилось слишком опасно ходить по одному. Открыто беспокоиться считалось несолидно. 

— Не надо, все в порядке, — Ацуши похлопал себя по боку там, где был ствол. Аомине пошарил в кармане, затем протянул кулак. Со стороны выглядело как дурацкий дружеский ритуал прощания, все верно. Ацуши едва не забыл об этом. В ладонь лег маленький пакетик с таблетками, и он крепко сжал пальцы. — Спасибо. 

— Осторожней давай, — напоследок приказал Аомине и добавил: — Лучше из дома позвони, как придешь. Не нравятся мне эти хеллапойло из твоей школы. 

Они не нравились ни азиатам, ни нигерам — никому, кроме таких же мексов. То еще открытие. 

— Позвоню, — пообещал Ацуши. — До завтра. 

Позади захлопнулась дверь. Ацуши набросил на голову еще и капюшон — к вечеру холодало, и он мерз. Поднялся ветерок, гоняя пыль по асфальту, в розовом небе мерно шумели полицейские вертолеты — к Южному Централу направлялся вечерний патруль. Ацуши покрепче сжал в кармане пакетик с дурью и ускорил шаг — Флоренс осталась позади, и на чужих улицах он ходил осторожно и быстро. К тому же, за поздние прогулки опять будет ругаться мама. 

Старый отцовский «Опель» стоял в тени, весь багажник уже засыпало длинными сухими листочками ивы. Ацуши нырнул под плакучие ветки и срезал путь, не доходя до дорожки, пока никто не видел. Штанины тут же намокли — лужайку полили совсем недавно. По макушке скользнул рукав рубашки — вначале его собственной, затем чей-то еще. Ацуши выпутался из развешенных простыней и позвонил в дверь. Из открытого окна доносились голоса. 

— Лучше сразу вали к себе, — посоветовала сестра. — И так поздно пришел. 

В комнате ссорились мама и кто-то из братьев. Ацуши прислушался и узнал Джиро. Опять он за что-то оправдывался? В прошлый раз они устроили разборки, когда его уволили с новой работы в первый же день, а в его девятнадцать это было четвертой попыткой устроиться куда-то надолго, раз уж с учебой в колледже не сложилось. Магазинчик просто ограбили нигеры, и всю кассу повесили на Джиро, как на лоха и самого младшего. И хотя мама ругалась, все были рады, что он остался жив — вечно ведь вляпывался в неприятные истории. 

Ацуши заглянул на кухню. Пахло специями, растворимым кофе и какой-то бытовой химией, похоже, Наото снова пыталась отмыть плиту, и снова у нее получилось не очень. Наверняка хотела как-то спасти настроение матери — как обычно. Хорошая, славная Нао. 

— Джиро разбил перед машины, — она протиснулась между разложенной гладильной доской и дверью, прислонилась к холодильнику и недовольно поморщилась. — Уже минут двадцать не могут успокоиться, — она кивнула в сторону комнат. — Придется ремонтировать. Хорошо хоть штраф небольшой. То есть, могло быть хуже, верно? 

Капот, она имела в виду капот. Ацуши подтянул к себе стул и уселся, устроив руки на спинке. Рядом жужжала микроволновка, две минуты вопреки всем законам физики опять растянулись на вечность. Но время текло как обычно, Земля вращалась вокруг своей оси, брат так и не научился нормально водить, а сто баксов уплывали прямо из-под носа. Какой тут турнир, когда родителям приходилось закрывать такие дыры. 

Тонко зазвенела микроволновка. 

— Аччан, — осторожно позвала Нао. — Еда готова. Эй, ты чего? 

Хорошо, что кепку он так и не снял. 

— Ничего, просто голодный. 

Сестра только задумчиво хмыкнула, но ничего не стала выпытывать — как будто всегда знала, когда лучше не совать нос в его дела. Никто в семье больше так не умел. 

Нагревшаяся тарелка жгла пальцы, Ацуши натянул рукава куртки на ладони и пошел к себе, пытаясь не рассыпать рис по всей лестнице. К голосам внизу добавился отцовский. Из открытой комнаты Нао опять доносилось что-то про «поцелуй розы» — песню закрутили до дыр, — а через стенку громко переговаривались братья. Ацуши толкнул свою дверь плечом и заперся. Шум не исчез, но приглушился, слова распались на звуки, как если бы он нырнул под воду. 

Кровать тихо скрипнула, и из-под нее выкатился старый мяч с уже стершейся эмблемой «Лэйкерс». Ацуши легонько пнул его и принялся за ужин, даже не переодевшись: ланча и прочей еды как будто не было, от утащенного у Аомине батончика остался только фантик. Оранжевое пятно в углу притягивало взгляд, как большая мишень. Если бы он выстрелил в нее, на звук сбежался бы весь двор. Вся семья, соседи за стенкой, такой переполох — и все из-за одного мяча. Двести баксов за право покидать его в кольцо в соседнем городке. Ацуши поставил пустую тарелку на пол и откинулся на кровать. Как-то так вышло, что в Америке его жизнь крутилась то вокруг разборок, в которых он пытался не участвовать, то вокруг баскетбола, от которого он пытался скрыться. А теперь этот мяч якобы мог дать путевку в нормальную жизнь. Хотя по сравнению с пыльными улицами площадка со щитом казалась все-таки райским местечком. 

Кончик носа защекотали волосы, и Ацуши сдул их с лица. В Японии такой жизни точно не было. Хотя Лос-Анджелес случился с ним так давно, что теперь Японии будто не существовало вовсе — так, точка на карте в кабинете географии. Если бы не сохранившиеся фотографии и не язык, он бы вообще не вспоминал о ней. 

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Если бросить эту затею с турниром, то все останется по-прежнему. Закончится учебный год, родня выплатит кредит за учебу Дайчи и возьмет новый, теперь уже на его собственную старшую школу. И если он будет осторожным и не сглупит, то доживет до ее окончания. А дальше в голову не приходило ничего конкретного. Так жили все. Да и смысл планировать — надежная компания, куда устроился отец после переезда, с треском развалилась. Такое не угадаешь заранее, в пятнадцать лет. 

Плохое настроение всегда удавалось заесть. Ацуши наконец скинул куртку и вытащил из-за пояса джинсов пистолет — нагретый телом, тяжелый и неприятный. Спрятав его под кроватью в коробке из-под кроссовок, чтобы никто не наткнулся случайно, Ацуши задвинул ее подальше, подцепил с пола тарелку и поплелся вниз за второй порцией. У кухни он наконец-то увидел маму. 

— Привет, — в руках она держала кухонное полотенце, очень мятое, и отстраненно смотрела перед собой. А потом отмерла и взглянула так, будто не здоровалась только что. 

— Давно вернулся? — видимо, весь запал достался Джиро, и она слишком устала сердиться. Даже с закрытыми глазами Ацуши мог бы сказать, что она чуть улыбается — голос звучал ласково-ласково. 

— До темноты, — уклончиво ответил он. Попросить или не стоит? Ради него она достанет хоть сотню, хоть две, это было ясно. — Джиро снова влип? 

— Хорошо, что не разбился, бог с ними, с деньгами, — покачала она головой и с чувством добавила: — Вот же идиот. Никогда не бери с него пример, Ацуши. 

— Не буду, — хмыкнул он и стал накладывать рис. Говорить об ужасном брате с мамой, стоя к ней спиной, куда проще, чем прятать глаза. Такое только с ней и бывало — с остальными он неловкости не испытывал. 

— Ты хотел что-то сказать, или мне показалось? — она потрепала его по плечу и стала шуметь посудой, вытирая ее. 

— Нет, — соврал Ацуши. — Только есть хотел. Спокойной ночи, мам. 

В коридоре он запнулся о телефонный провод и вспомнил, что так и не позвонил Аомине. 

— Алло? — через помехи его голос звучал совсем взросло, как у курильщика со стажем. 

— Кисе-чин уже ушел? — сразу спросил Ацуши. 

— Черт тебя дери, у тебя телефон был занят, мы уже думали взять мамину тачку и сгонять проверить. Нет, Кисе еще тут, а что? 

— Дай с ним поговорить. 

Пластик трубки, касавшийся щеки, был еще теплым — наверное, сестра болтала с подругой. Послышались возня, привычная словесная перепалка, а потом на том конце провода донеслось удивленное: 

— Мурасакиччи? Что такое? 

Примерно такое же чувство бывало, когда Ацуши проигрывал на площадке — хотелось послать все к чертям. Слова дались не сразу. 

— Слушай, Кисе-чин. Что ты там говорил про мост?.. 

*** 

— И почему мне кажется, что я потратил день зря? 

— Мурасакиччи, еще только одиннадцать, день только начался, — Кисе шел впереди всех, то и дело оглядывался и щурился на солнце, несмотря на новенькие полароиды — козырек он опять сдвинул на затылок. 

— Вот я и говорю, — кивнул Ацуши. Как и остальные, в Пасадене он никогда не был, и непривычно чистенькие улочки настораживали. В основном из-за того, что встречные мамаши с детьми и старушки сторонились их компании и поглядывали с опаской. Может, из-за темных шмоток или чужого языка — между собой они почти всегда говорили на японском. Бесплатный путеводитель с картой, солнечные очки — наверное, со стороны Ацуши выглядел бы как турист, будь у него фотоаппарат. — День еще не начался толком, но уже бесполезный. 

— Муккун, да ладно тебе, — Момои, похоже, тащилась от всего: от аккуратных коттеджей, что они давно прошли, от понатыканных кое-где олеандров и прочей чепухи. — Здесь очень мило. Спокойно. 

Она поддела пальцем нитку крупных бус — то ли из отшлифованных камешков, то ли ракушек — и молча улыбнулась, довольная, как ребенок. Аомине шел рядом и делал вид, что к бусам никакого отношения не имеет. И что действительно взял ее с собой, чтобы она могла в случае чего оказать им первую помощь. Пластырь Ацуши умел лепить себе сам, а от чего-то серьезнее помогла бы только скорая, но он не имел ничего против компании Момои. 

— Мило, — согласился Ацуши. Несколько клумб пестрели какими-то поздними пахучими цветами, из кафе доносились запахи жареного, острого, сладкого — все такое приятное по отдельности и невыносимое вместе. Ацуши размотал с руки бандану и повязал на шею, зарываясь носом в складки. — Особенно милое название у того моста, куда мы идем. 

— Мост «Колорадо-стрит»? А чем тебе не нравится? 

— Тем, что это «Мост самоубийц», — Ацуши потряс путеводителем. — Странно, что об этом вообще написали. 

— Да ну тебя, — Кисе споткнулся и выругался себе под нос. — Про эту реку есть клевая легенда. Говорят, она заключила пари с койотом и теперь смеется. 

— Если она впадает в Лос-Анджелес, то смеяться буду я, — вклинился Аомине. — Над вами, придурки. Откуда ты нахватался этой чуши, Кисе? 

Тот улыбнулся, но промолчал и чуть ли не кусал губы — ему явно не терпелось все выложить. Интересно, кто вообще сказал ему, что это выглядит загадочно? Ацуши так ничего и не спросил, и Кисе чуть сник. 

— Ки-чан вчера познакомился с какой-то индейской девушкой, видимо, наслушался всяких легенд и потащил нас смотреть реку. Верно? 

— Все было не так! 

— Конечно, не так, да ты не просто волочился за ней, еще и отдал ей траву за полцены, — хмыкнул Аомине. — Вот дурень. 

— Если бы не Момоччи, я бы решил, что ты мне завидуешь, — фыркнул тот. — А ты… 

Кисе что-то еще говорил, но Ацуши не прислушивался. Чем дальше по бульвару они шли, тем пустынней он становился. Конечно, ничего сверхъестественного, но вокруг не было никого, кто хоть отдаленно напоминал туристов. Да и смотреть не на что — автосалоны, скучные коробки домов, дорожные знаки и газоны. Ацуши оглядел свою компанию: они то ли о чем-то спорили, то ли шутили, не оглядываясь по сторонам, и он промолчал. Может, это он просто слишком подозрителен, а не бульвар. 

За поворотом открылась недлинная улица, сквозь густую зелень едва проглядывали аккуратные домики. 

— Эй, штурман, — Аомине подергал Ацуши за майку. — Долго еще? Мы уже час с лишним идем, черт вас подери. 

— Да вроде как пришли. 

Если карта не врала, этот богом забытый переулок, где — Ацуши готов был спорить — жили богатенькие пенсионеры, был совсем рядом с мостом. Интересно, готовы ли пожилые кошатницы заплатить ему за зрелищный прыжок? 

Под кроссовками хрустнули свернувшиеся в трубочки сухие листья, и звук показался неожиданно громким. Где-то вдалеке, за зеленой стеной сквера, проезжали редкие машины. 

— Розы какие красивые, — негромко сказала Момои. — Вот бы… — смутившись мыслей вслух, она замолкла на полуслове. Действительно, каждый из них сейчас наверняка подумал о том же самом — вот бы. Чистое небо, только в редких облаках, и стены тоже чистые, без меток и тегов. Ацуши даже почти забыл о том, что ходит с утра с пушкой за поясом. 

— Да куплю я тебе розы, — в тишине обещание прозвучало так, будто Аомине грозился разобраться с толпой нигеров. — Пошли уже, Сацуки. 

— Не знаю, насколько это сейчас в тему, но… — начал Ацуши. Судя по тому, что он видел вокруг, на толпы туристов надеяться не приходилось. Видимо, Пасаденой интересовались только во время этого парада с розами, и Ацуши понятия не имел, когда он проводится. Явно не в этот день. — Короче, никого в этом сонном царстве нет. 

— Хватит нагнетать, — возмутился Кисе. — Сейчас дойдем до реки и проверим. Мне говорили, что здесь бывает полно народу. 

— А ты не уточнял, когда, Ки-чан? 

— Нет, — буркнул он в ответ. — Да даже если и нет никого, посидим у реки, проблем-то! 

— Да че ты нервничаешь, — Аомине уже не сдерживался, а издевательски посмеивался. — Поныряете, нас повеселите. 

Ацуши хмыкнул. Черта с два он будет нырять за просто так. Если б не тупой турнир, ноги бы его здесь не было. А ведь он мог прогулять школу и проспать весь день до обеда, пока не вернулась сестра. Узнай остальные, в честь чего он потащился в такую даль, лопнули бы от гогота — где Ацуши и где баскетбол. 

Дорога наконец пошла вверх, и Ацуши краем глаза заметил надпись на облезшем указателе. Поверх наполовину стершегося названия моста кто-то размашисто нарисовал знакомые символы — «Кости» добрались и сюда. Кисе нахмурился на секунду так, что очки сразу же съехали на кончик носа, но обсуждать тег никто не стал. Стоило просто быть осторожней. 

— Все чувствуют свежий речной ветер, я надеюсь? — Аомине громко втянул носом воздух, будто играл в школьной постановке. — То что надо в такой день. 

— А вид какой охрененный открывается, — Ацуши приподнял козырек. 

Длинная цепочка красивых фонарей тянулась вдоль перил моста, по бокам бежали две ровные пешеходные дорожки. По левую сторону виднелись поросшие зеленью холмы и домики, справа и снизу мелькали яркие кляксы машин. 

— Мурасакибара, напомни-ка, что за река? 

— Я вас ненавижу. Заткнитесь, — пробормотал Кисе. Он озирался вокруг, несчастный и злой. 

— Как же это... Ар… Арройо-Секо, — чертовы испанские названия. — А я был прав про день. 

— Мурасакиччи, — голос за спиной звучал то ли виновато, то ли сердито. — Ну кто же знал?.. 

Ацуши подошел и перегнулся через перила. От теплого воздуха асфальт даже сверкал крошечными бликами, по обочинам вихрями крутилась сухая листва. Он пошарил в кармане, вытащил две монеты в пятьдесят центов и не глядя протянул руку назад. 

— Вот твой бакс, Кисе-чин. Вперед. 

*** 

— Ты куда собрался? — Нао прошлепала на кухню и уселась за стол. 

— У тебя молочные усы, — вместо ответа сказал Ацуши. Это выглядело забавно, учитывая, что пятью минутами ранее он видел, сворачивая на свою улицу, как сестра тайком курит в приоткрытое окно. Дом все равно стоял пустой, но она пряталась даже от Ацуши. Вот же глупая, даром что старшая. 

— Ой, — она стерла молоко тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулась. — Так куда ты собрался? Уже который день после школы сразу сваливаешь. 

— Просто с друзьями тусуюсь, — ему даже врать не пришлось. 

— Хм, — Нао без особого интереса полистала отцовскую газету, отодвинула ее на край стола и потянулась всем телом. Она теперь постоянно сидела за книгами, заранее готовясь к экзаменам, и все время зевала. — С Дайки, Рётой и Сацуки, что ли? 

— Ага, только Саччин не с нами, она делает домашние задания, — пробормотал Ацуши, жуя, — он терпеть не мог есть в спешке, но сейчас опаздывал. Не то чтобы он переживал, что заставляет всех ждать, в конце концов, ждать на пляже — не такое уж плохое занятие, но все-таки. 

— Она молодец, а вот от тебя по вечерам несет травкой, — поделилась сестра. Конечно же, она беспокоилась. — Я надеюсь, вы не совсем сдурели там? 

— Мы просто гуляем по Венис Бич, — пожал плечами Ацуши. Наверное, он уже и сам не замечал запаха, рядом вечно крутились обдолбанные хиппи и дымили, как заводские трубы. — Там на каждом шагу кто-то курит. Ну, «зеленый доктор», слышала, наверное. 

Нао перестала хмуриться — она ни секунды в нем не сомневалась. Ацуши редко курил даже простые сигареты, не говоря уже о травке. В ее чудодейственные свойства, о которых кричали с рекламных плакатов в Венис, он верил примерно так же, как в Деву Марию, а та еще пока ни разу не отреагировала на пару его скромных житейских просьб. Так что пробовать наркотики он забросил примерно в то же время, что и попытки молиться. 

— Главное, от отца не отхвати, он-то слушать не станет. Тебе пятнадцать, все боятся, что ты наделаешь глупостей, — со смехом поделилась Нао и тут же вздохнула. — Хотя ты, кажется, поумней некоторых в нашей семье. 

Настроение сразу же улучшилось — то ли от вкусной теплой подливки, то ли от этих слов. Сестра очень редко ошибалась и на этот раз тоже была права. 

— Мне, вообще-то, почти шестнадцать, — напомнил Ацуши. — Совсем скоро. 

— Да брось, еще два месяца, — весело возразила она и принялась отмывать стакан, что-то напевая под нос. А потом навалилась сзади, тиская мокрыми руками за плечи — она обожала эти телячьи нежности. — За это время сто раз может случиться что угодно. У-у-у, какой взрослый младший брат! 

— Фу, перестань, — по спине от ее прикосновений побежали мурашки, и Ацуши стер холодные капли с шеи. На стол со стуком упал маленький шоколадный батончик. 

— Держи, я теперь на диете, толстей вместо меня, — объявила Нао и вышла из кухни, посмеиваясь. 

— Спасибо, — вдогонку ей отозвался Ацуши. Чужие диеты всегда ему нравились, в свое время худеть зачем-то задумала Момои, хотя ей тоже было ни к чему. Длилось это райское время с неделю — Аомине по привычке делился с ней чипсами и всякой вкусной мелочью, а она щедро отдавала все Ацуши. 

Батончик он съел уже по пути на пляж — шоколад слегка подтаял, и половину пришлось выбросить вместе с оберткой. Пока на улице стояла жара, народ толпами пасся в Венис. Ацуши хорошо знал: через пару месяцев пляж опустеет, на побережье останутся разве что бродяги с полоумными серферами — и ловить будет почти нечего. Он прибавил шаг, и вскоре перед ним показалась хорошо запомнившаяся вывеска с ярким граффити. Она обещала отличную лечебную марихуану всего за тридцать баксов. Та, что лежала в карманах у Ацуши и остальных Флорентинцев, была такой же, «только лучше и всего за двадцать пять». 

С той провальной поездки в Пасадену прошло четыре дня, и в комнате, в одной из школьных книг, хранилась уже целая двадцатка чистой выручки. Что-то он выиграл, просто бросая мяч на спор с каким-то тощим французом, дважды они с Аомине устраивали соревнования по арм-рестлингу для зевак, а все остальные деньги принесла чудодейственная трава. Если все пойдет так же гладко, то две сотни у него появятся даже раньше крайнего срока. Впервые в жизни Ацуши относился к учебнику английского с трепетом. 

Единственное, что напрягало, так это попадавшиеся время от времени парни из других банд. Пока что все расходились мирно — никто не лез на чужую территорию, не размахивал пальцами, все просто держались друг от друга подальше, к тому же, чаще всего попадались свои же, только из других районов. 

— Здорово! — Ацуши мысленно поморщился. Разговаривать на английском он ленился, половина слов забывалась на ходу, но иногда приходилось общаться и так. Он стукнул по подставленному кулаку и уселся на нагретый песок рядом с Кисе. — У нас тут компания. 

— Я заметил, — пригляделся Ацуши. Аомине стоял чуть в стороне и ржал, объясняясь чуть ли не на пальцах с какими-то парнями — белым и двумя азиатами. Один из них, весь в сером, кажется, был из «Ориентов», а вот двое других напоминали самых обычных любителей серфинга. — Что-то случилось? 

— Ага, — Кисе довольно рассмеялся. — Нагнули их на площадке, как школьников. 

— Они и есть школьники, как и мы, — напомнил Ацуши. Видимо, эта пропащая парочка уже смирилась с отчислением ближе к зиме и себя к этой группе уже не причисляла. — Какой счет? — черт знает, что Кисе понимал под «нагибанием школьников». 

— Восемнадцать-двадцать, — нехотя откликнулся тот. — Вечно ты кайф ломаешь. 

Солнце слепило глаза, и Ацуши натянул кепку поглубже, пряча лицо. Орали чайки, шум толпы и прибоя сливался в монотонный гул, голоса Аомине и парней смешивались в непонятный поток звуков. С хрипотцой — хорошо знакомый, за ним — грубоватый, будто недавно сломавшийся, еще — приятный певучий и, наконец, обычный, без особых примет и акцента. Они то накладывались друг на друга, то чередовались, и это усыпляло. 

— Если бы Лэйзи пришел раньше, вы бы еще больше обосрались, — вдруг различил Ацуши. «Лэйзи», его тупое, но правдивое прозвище, звучало нелепо и резало слух. А когда приходилось писать это на какой-нибудь свежевымытой стенке, возникало чувство, что над ним смеялась даже штукатурка. И вот теперь Аомине открыто подначивал каких-то парней, приплетая еще и его. 

— Лэйзи? — переспросил тот, что с певучим голосом. 

— Ага, вон та ленивая жопа под кепкой, — Кисе рядом весело рассмеялся и чиркнул зажигалкой. Тут же потянуло дымом — обычным, сигаретным. 

— Может, сыграем три на три? — предложил тот, что без акцента, явно местный. — Реванш. 

— На сколько играем? — когда-нибудь Ацуши спросят, зачем ему вдруг так понадобились деньги. Раньше бы он просто сказал «нет» и все. 

— Да вы все отжали! — возмутился грубый. — Козлы. 

Какая жалость. 

— Тогда я пас, — сразу же отказался Ацуши и покрепче зажмурил глаза, прячась от поднятой ветром пыли. 

— Мы еще обязательно сыграем, — вкрадчиво заверил тот, что с приятным голосом, — а сейчас пойдем, ребята. 

Ну и пусть катятся. Самое интересное с их участием Ацуши все равно пропустил, а с «Ориентами» задушевной дружбы у них никогда не водилось. Вражды, конечно, тоже, они все-таки были хоть немного свои, в отличие от нигеров или мексов. Хотя Ацуши толком и не встречал никого, просто потому что лишний раз не лез, куда не стоило. Вскоре голоса стихли, а совсем рядом зашуршал песок. 

— Смешные брови у этого придурка, впервые вижу такие, — беззлобно хохотнул Аомине, усаживаясь рядом. — Надо будет еще разок с ними сыграть. 

— Они все из «Ориент»? — Ацуши зевнул. Вставать и бродить по пляжу, чтобы сбыть дурь, совсем не хотелось — лежать под солнцем ему нравилось куда больше, даже несмотря на запах подгнивающих водорослей и марихуаны. Хотя, может, это из-за нее его и разморило так, что он с трудом мог шевелиться. 

— Не, только один, — коротко объяснил Аомине. — Хитоцуме, вроде бы. 

«Одноглазый» — похоже, во всех бандах люди негласно соревновались, кто же придумает более идиотское прозвище, но это хотя бы было японским. 

— Он правда одноглазый, Аоминеччи? — удивился Кисе. 

— Да черт его знает, я что, проверял? Какая разница. У тебя сегодня сколько? 

— Пятьдесят, и больше ничего не осталось. Мурасакиччи, скоро подойдет одна компания, я сказал, где можно будет нас найти. У тебя ведь еще есть? 

— Ага, — отлично, значит, ему даже идти никуда не придется. — Тогда разбудите, когда надо. — Он откинулся на спину и закрыл лицо козырьком и банданой. Невдалеке по асфальту стрекотали скейтборды, от мерного шума океана клонило в сон. 

К вечеру, когда небо залило апельсиново-оранжевым, а торговцы свернули свои сувенирные лавки, в правом кармане джинсов лежали сорок пять долларов. Аомине шел, на ходу ведя мяч, Кисе все время уводил его из-под носа, копируя финты, и оба они выглядели как двое ужасных и довольных собой позера. 

— Держи, — уже в машине Ацуши с тоской отсчитал четыре десятки. Забирать себе все запрещалось, а жаль. 

Он с трудом вытянул ноги на заднем сидении, старый «Форд» был тесноват, но Ацуши еще ни разу не ездил в тачках, в которых чувствовал бы себя удобно. Аомине забрал деньги и уселся за руль. 

— Тебя подбросить? — лениво спросил он, оборачиваясь. 

— Ага, — согласился Ацуши. Нечего было спрашивать. 

Тот состроил недовольную рожу, но ворчать не стал. Кисе завозился с кассетами, выбрал что-то и включил магнитолу. Салон вместе с запахом бензина заполнило хорошо знакомым битом, за окном мелькали пальмы, которые вскоре сменились редкими деревцами и низкими домишками, оранжевыми от закатного солнца — они возвращались по шоссе через Санта-Монику. Еще бы, никому не хотелось оказаться в Южном Централе, особенно вечером — «гангстерский рай», как же. Ацуши подтянулся к окну, и собственное отражение в стекле показалось ему на удивление довольным. Если ничего не сорвется, в этом раю ему недолго оставаться. 

*** 

Он вернулся домой раньше всех — Нао оставила записку, что гостит у подруги, а родители с братьями еще не пришли с работы. В доме стояла тишина, и только у соседей кто-то громко смотрел телевизор. Ацуши прихватил хлопья и коробку молока и пошел к себе. Времени, чтобы переодеться и проветрить одежду, оставалось полно — не хватало еще, чтобы вся семья решила, будто он наркоман. 

— Привет, братишка, — голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Ацуши застыл возле своих дверей. Джиро все-таки дома, надо же. Обычно в таких случаях из соседней комнаты играло радио. 

— Привет, — Ацуши толкнул дверь коленом и зашел внутрь. На месте брата он бы не высовывал носа из своей норы, а не напрашивался на разговоры. Иногда казалось, что это какая-то ошибка, и самым младшим в семье должен быть именно Джиро, и что права ему тоже дали по ошибке — у Ацуши водить получалось и то лучше, хоть и незаконно. Но никому и в голову пока что не приходило проверять его возраст. 

Дверь почти закрылась, а Джиро все так же топтался снаружи. Ацуши шумно выдохнул. 

— Я не знаю, что тебе надо, но лучше вали отсюда, — громко сказал он и для убедительности щелкнул замком. Если братцу приспичило поговорить, то он прекрасно справится и так — все равно стены немногим толще фанеры. 

Пять баксов, чуть помятые, очутились между страницами с отрывком из Марка Твена и какими-то причастиями — учебник приобретал ценность на глазах. Ацуши вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и привычно убрал его в коробку под кроватью. Хлопья успели размокнуть, а за дверью все так же молчали — Джиро никуда не ушел. Не забудь Ацуши купить батарейки для плеера, можно было бы заткнуть уши. 

— Братишка, открой. 

— Зачем? — молоко окрасилось в шоколадный цвет, и в тарелке получилась жижа из кукурузы и красителя, Ацуши поковырял ее ложкой и отправил одну в рот на пробу. Выглядело отвратительно, но на вкус вполне неплохо. Он прожевал и поежился, казалось, Джиро стоит за спиной и смотрит. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — попросил тот, и Ацуши нехотя поднялся с места. 

Брат вошел, и в комнатке сразу стало тесно. 

— Что такое? — Ацуши вернулся к еде, косясь на него. Выглядел он устало и виновато — мешки под глазами, осунувшееся лицо. Что-то опять случилось, ясное дело, но в этот момент он даже вызывал сочувствие. 

— Слушай, Ацуши, — он сел рядом и уперся локтями в колени, глядя в пол. — У тебя есть деньги? 

— Нет, — с языка сорвалось само. Ацуши все-таки задумался и повторил: — Не-а. 

Джиро тяжело вздохнул и ничего не сказал, будто ждал, что Ацуши передумает. 

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он после тягостного молчания. — Предкам только не говори ничего. 

Он поднялся и медленно пошел прочь, слишком медленно для комнаты, которую можно пересечь в два шага. 

— А что случилось-то? — Ацуши надеялся, что вопрос не прозвучал, как согласие. Лучше быть в курсе, во что встрял брат, чем встрять из-за него самому — случайно. Мало ли что. 

Тот только и ждал этого, сразу же остановился как вкопанный и развернулся лицом. 

— Я очень сильно попал на деньги, — прямо признался он. Хорошо хоть не юлил. — Очень. 

— Из-за чего? 

— Знакомый предложил подработать, помочь кое-что продать. — О нет. Этого еще не хватало. — Я согласился, знаешь, деньги хорошие и быстрые к тому же. После истории с тачкой самое оно, понимаешь? 

— И откуда этот знакомый? — не то чтобы Ацуши знал все группировки по именам участников, но так уж вышло, что разбирался в этом получше брата. — В смысле, кто он? 

— Один японец, — уклончиво отозвался Джиро. — Из Маленького Токио. 

Из приоткрытого окна дуло, и по спине побежали мурашки. На ум никого не приходило: Ацуши знал многих из их собственной банды, и японцев среди них почти не встречалось, и вряд ли это кто-то из Лонг-Бич, там, в основном, жили камбоджийцы. Да будь это свои, Ацуши уже знал бы все про подвиги собственного брата. Оставались «Восточные Парни» — те самые «Ориенты», — и это только в случае, если Джиро повезло. Где-то в Маленьком Токио попадались люди из якудза, и об этом Ацуши старался не то что не вспоминать — не думать вообще. В том квартале он бывал только в исключительно спокойных местах, без бандан и прочей опознавательной фигни, не сворачивая с главных улиц — среди туристов было надежно и не жутко. 

— И сколько ты должен? — настроение, и без того не самое радужное, портилось все сильней. Он-то тут при чем, своих проблем хватало с головой. Ацуши вздрогнул, когда раздался звон — ложка выскользнула из пальцев на пол. 

— Шестьсот баксов, — очень тихо сказал Джиро. — Осталось. 

Зачем он только его впустил? Надо было сделать вид, что он оглох и ослеп, а братец выкрутился бы сам. В конце концов, с такими знакомыми должны найтись те, кто может одолжить такую сумму. Какие-нибудь чуть менее стукнутые парни с головой, а не жопой на плечах. Пусть сам вытаскивает себя из этого дерьма и не мешает Ацуши — его ждет Сакраменто, турнир и, уж он-то постарается, нормальная жизнь без раздражающего чувства тревоги. 

— Иди к черту, это не мои проблемы, — Ацуши поднял ложку с пола, обтер бумажной салфеткой и зачерпнул хлопьев. — Я ем, не мешай. 

Вообще-то, шоколадные хлопья он любил больше других — ни цветной глазури, ни искусственного меда. Самое то, и готовить не нужно. 

— Послушай, я бы не пришел к тебе, если бы это касалось только меня, — мрачно сказал Джиро. В лакированной поверхности столика отразилось его лицо, искаженное страдальческой гримасой. — Но теперь все сложнее, мне нужно хоть сколько-нибудь. Я отдам тебе, слушай, потом, как расплачусь. 

— Займи у приятелей, — посоветовал Ацуши. Хлопья горчили, наверное, перестояли в молоке. 

— Я уже занял, — в голосе этого придурка слышалось неподдельное отчаяние. В детстве Джиро казался крутым — быстро выучил английский, быстро завел друзей в новой стране. Спустя годы Ацуши все-таки нашел этому более точные определения: длинный язык, сомнительная компания и отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. — Четыреста я уже отдал и теперь должен половине Эл-Эй. 

— Тогда вторая половина одолжит тебе оставшееся, — отрезал Ацуши. 

Джиро уже даже не оправдывался. Теперь Ацуши обратил внимание на синяк на скуле — плохо прикрытый волосами, уже немного пожелтевший по краям. Брат не был таким уж мелким и хрупким, работал то охранником, то грузчиком, странно, что он позволил себя ударить. Значит, парни, прижавшие его к ногтю, угрожали оружием, не иначе. Таким же, как у него, пистолетом. Ацуши сто раз держал его в руках, прекрасно стрелял по банкам и ни разу еще не направлял дуло на человека. И не планировал. Наверное, Джиро здорово испугался. 

— За то, что я сразу отдал сорок процентов, они согласны ждать. 

Они — действующих лиц становилось все больше, нечего было и надеяться на легкий исход. 

— И когда срок? — зачем-то спросил он. Несчастные двадцать пять баксов никак не спасут задницу Джиро, даже если бы Ацуши захотел ему помочь. 

— Через три месяца, — немало, выкарабкается. — И если не успею… 

Он обреченно замолк. 

— …тебе оторвут яйца? — подсказал Ацуши. 

— Если бы, — уныло отозвался он. Его слова теперь звучали очень тихо, но отчетливо. — Мне сказали, что у меня очень красивая сестра. Больше ничего. 

Несколько секунд они оба молчали, Ацуши хотел что-нибудь сказать, но на ум ничего не приходило. 

— Просто убирайся отсюда, — он отставил тарелку на столик. — Вали. 

Джиро наконец все понял и быстро вышел. 

В соседней комнате хлопнула дверь, на столике звякнула ложечка. Ацуши подошел к окну и уперся лбом в холодное стекло, глядя на пустые детские горки и площадку со щитом — во дворе уже никто не играл. Невдалеке застыла стройка, через несколько домов, в том же комплексе, у подруги-испанки сидела в гостях его очень красивая сестра и ни о чем не подозревала. Ладонь больно кольнуло, и Ацуши удивленно посмотрел на нее — пластиковая полоска жалюзи разогнулась, оставив на руке глубокий след. Он медленно исчезал, и вскоре кожа снова разгладилась. 

Ацуши вернулся к кровати и огляделся. В тарелке оставалась пара ложек хлопьев, которые превратились в совсем уже безвкусную сладковатую массу. Три месяца приходились примерно на Хэллоуин — то ли совпадение, то ли тот, кто запугивал Джиро, тоже любил дешевые понты, как и многие. Ацуши ополоснул тарелку, убрал молоко в холодильник и снова поднялся к себе, по пути стукнув в соседнюю со своей комнатой дверь. 

— На, — сказал он, листая учебник в поисках банкнот. Джиро доставал ему до плеча, и поэтому пришлось почти отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо. — Двадцать пять пока что. Попроси еще у Дайчи и Мицу. 

— Они меня убьют, — хрипло сказал Джиро и взял деньги. — Спасибо, братишка. 

— Лучше пусть они тебя убьют, — поморщился Ацуши, — чем кто-то другой. 

Слава богу, Джиро не начал извиняться, рассыпаться с благодарностях или как-то еще нарываться. Просто виновато кивнул и закрыл дверь. Ацуши заперся у себя и лег на кровать, собираясь с мыслями. Пятьсот семьдесят пять баксов — таких денег он никогда даже в руках не держал, да и не задумывался о них раньше. Две сотни по сравнению с ними уже не казались мифической цифрой, да что там, турнир в Сакраменто на деле оказался очень дешевым — так, фигня по сравнению с долгом. Джиро вряд ли заработает столько сам — Ацуши и раньше не особенно верил в людей, а зная брата, оставалось надеяться, что по пути он не влипнет в еще какую-нибудь передрягу. 

Ацуши зажмурился, но перед глазами все равно стоял потолок в мелких трещинках. Даже если занять у Флорентинцев и Момои, общими силами он соберет сотню-другую вместе с расспросами и ненужными проблемами. Джиро был чужаком для остальных, и никому не придет в голову спасать его задницу, вряд ли проблемы его семьи волновали главарей банды. Нао и правда красотка, и чем меньше ненужных людей знали об этом, тем лучше для всех. 

Внизу хлопнула дверь, в дом вернулись мама и Нао — чему-то смеялись и громко болтали. Ацуши прислушался, кажется, за стенкой громко вздохнул Джиро, он тоже понятия не имел, откуда взять эти шестьсот сраных баксов. Ацуши перевернулся на живот, уткнулся носом в подушку и изо всех сил прикусил наволочку — никто, никто не должен услышать ни звука. 

2\. 

В большом торговом зале тянуло холодком, несмотря на жаркий денек. Все светильники мерцали, от зеркал трюмо рябило в глазах — стоило шелохнуться, как там появлялось сразу несколько одинаковых фигур. Три консультанта одинаково открывали рот и говорили голосом Айс Кьюба, три матери оценивающе постукивали по деревянным садовым скамейкам, случайно попадая в такт биту в наушниках. Затем все шестеро развернулись, демонстрируя одинаково вопросительные выражения лиц с разных углов. Пришлось выключить плеер. 

— Нэш! — наверное, она обращалась уже не в первый раз. — Сними эти чертовы наушники, я же с тобой разговариваю. 

Нэш нехотя послушался и недовольно спросил: 

— Ну, что такое? 

— Я спрашиваю, какие скамейки лучше, те или эти? 

— Эти, — сразу же ответил Нэш. На то, что мать разглядывала еще и «те», он не обратил внимания. — Эти лучше, посмотри на краску, она не пойдет пузырями после первого же ливня. 

Консультант согласно закивал. Ясное дело, трудно не попасть пальцем в небо. За окном жарило солнце, все часы в соседнем отделе показывали без четверти три. Далеко отсюда, в потрепанном Уоттсе, на баскетбольную площадку подтягивался народ. Нэш прекрасно понимал, что игра пройдет без него — «семейные ценности, сынок, семейные ценности». 

— Отлично, скамейки мы берем, — решительно сказала мать. 

Консультант учтиво улыбнулся и кивнул куда-то в сторону. В зале откуда ни возьмись появился продавец и, поняв молчаливую команду шефа, начал записывать что-то в блокнот, то и дело сверяясь с ценником. 

— Теперь в отдел садоводства, и на этом все, — объявила мать. — Нэш, пойдем. 

Последний рубеж, черт побери. И самый отстойный — все эти горшки с бесконечными фуксиями и прочей дрянью навевали тоску. Мать же, оставив работу, с головой ушла в обустройство нового дома. В отделе с цветами было не только холодно, но и мокро — со всех горшков на поддоны текла мутная вода, а в зале несло влажной землей, сыростью и сладкой пыльцой. «Стрелиция обыкновенная», — прочитал Нэш на одном из ценников. Так вот как назывались эти сорняки, торчащие из каждой клумбы по всему городу. Какому идиоту придет в голову сажать их у дома? 

В носу защекотало, и Нэш чихнул, по большому залу тут же прокатилось тихое эхо. 

— Мне нужно несколько горшков. — Мать говорила так, будто отчитывала прислугу, и тут же, не меняя тона, поинтересовалась: — Сынок, ты что, заболел? Срочно примешь лекарство, когда вернемся домой. И еще мне нужны саженцы роз, где они? 

Нэш покачал головой и поднял воротник пиджака. До вечера оставалось еще слишком много времени, и он заранее знал, что мать успеет вынуть всю душу и своими лекарствами, и саженцами. Семейные ценности, черт бы их побрал. Мать отрывалась на всех этих опунциях, агавах и прочих кустиках в кадках и для этого предпочла его компанию вместо какой-нибудь подруги — эти три часа Нэш потратил бы с большей пользой. 

— Я подожду тебя в машине, — наконец решил он и позвенел ключами, привлекая к себе внимание. Мать обернулась, задумалась на секунду, отвлекаясь от своих сорняков, и рассеянно кивнула. — Только недолго, у меня дел полно. 

Он снова нацепил наушники и нажал на кнопку. Музыка звучала совсем не к месту — или наоборот, весь этот магазин был не к месту, хотелось поскорее выбраться оттуда, как из клетки. На улице сухой жаркий воздух сразу будто облепил его со всех сторон, и Нэш поморщился — даже в белом не вышло спастись от жары. Он устроился на водительском кресле и включил кондиционер и магнитолу — и ослу ясно, что скучать придется еще долго. В бардачке, конечно, не нашлось ничего интересного, так, салфетки, чья-то зажигалка и мелкий мусор. В его собственной тачке обычно хранилось куда больше полезного, что ни говори. 

Мать показалась на стоянке минут через пятнадцать, удивительно скоро, и за ней караваном шли несколько грузчиков с кадками в руках. Оранжевые стрелы вездесущего сорняка бросились в глаза еще издали — поразительно, но мать выкинула деньги и на него. 

— Нэш, открывай багажник, — она помахала рукой, на ходу подкуривая сигарету. — Сюда, вот эти сюда. Только осторожней! 

— И ты потащила меня с собой, только чтобы открыть багажник, — не сдержался Нэш. — Прекрасно. 

Он смотрел, как рабочие молча запихивали в их внедорожник саженцы и мешки с землей, совершая одно бессмысленное действие за другим. Давным-давно, в начальной школе, он заблудился и вместо спортзала забрел в клуб искусств. Там сидели несколько человек и монотонно водили кистями по бумаге — вверх-вниз, влево-вправо, бестолково, совсем как эти рабочие. 

— Если заскучал, то можешь помочь погрузить скамейки в фургон, — пожала плечами мать. Ветра не было, и колечки дыма зависали вокруг нее, как подвешенные в воздухе. 

— Для этого есть специальные люди, — хмыкнул Нэш и скрестил руки на груди. — Я здесь совершенно не нужен. 

— Сынок, ты в порядке вообще? — лба коснулась горячая сухая рука, и в нос тут же ударило запахом табака. — Ты совсем бледный и чихаешь. Простудился у своих друзей, я так и знала. 

— Устал, — отмахнулся Нэш и зевнул. 

В паре улиц от их нового дома жила молоденькая актриса, едва ли старше самого Нэша — засветилась пару раз в массовке в каком-то неизвестном кино. Они познакомились пару месяцев назад и теперь иногда встречались. Он отлично проводил время, если успевал уйти до утра — пока у нее не начиналась утренняя истерика от отходняка или похмелья. Сегодня Нэш не успел и блеклый рассвет встретил под несвязные упреки и стук зубов: эту девчонку, Кейт, крупно потряхивало, пока она не запила какие-то обезболивающие спиртным и не успокоилась. У самого Нэша только пересохло в горле от выпивки — он редко надирался в стельку, — но настроение с утра было гаже некуда. Единственное, что успокаивало, это ожидание вечера. 

— Долго еще? — поторопил он, и мать недовольно покачала головой, докуривая. 

— Мог бы и не ехать, если так сложно помочь матери. 

Нэш вдохнул, отвернулся и все-таки ничего не сказал в ответ. Семейные ценности, ничего не попишешь, приходилось время от времени терпеть такие поездки, хотя сегодня от запаха бензина и отголосков похмелья уже начинало мутить. 

До Палм-Драйв было подать рукой, но с воскресными пробками на дорогу ушло больше получаса. Унылый белый фургон тащился позади, и Нэша так и подмывало помахать водителю средним пальцем — мать все равно читала какой-то дизайнерский буклет и ни на что не обращала внимания. 

— Сделай потише, — попросила она, не отрываясь от журнала. Из колонок доносился свежак от Кулио, хороший, хотя и слишком попсовый для музыки из гетто. 

— Окей, — согласился Нэш, но убавлять звук не стал. — Так сойдет? 

— Ага, — пробормотала она, и Нэш хмыкнул себе под нос. Интересно, что случится, закури он прямо сейчас косяк? 

Светофор загорелся зеленым, и Нэш свернул с бульвара Беверли на тихую улицу. Называть ее своей он еще не привык, даже несмотря на то, что район они все равно не сменили. Сады, пальмы — все они выглядели одинаковыми, похожими друг на друга, и только их дом окружал внушительный забор. Разумеется, он был полностью опутан плющом — мать расстаралась первым делом сделать вид, что их жилье такое же милое, как у соседей. Отец только посмеивался и проверял, все ли камеры наблюдения работают исправно. «Отличная тюряга», — зубоскалил Сильвер, но, в сущности, был прав — никто на Палм-Драйв так не пекся о безопасности, как отец. Таких, как Бармаглоты, он знал слишком хорошо, и они редко сюда заходили по понятным причинам. 

— Твой папаша достал, — жаловался Ален. — Приходит как к себе домой. 

Копов нигде не любили, а уж тем более в гетто. Нэш знал, что отец прижал к ногтю многих из верхушек разных банд, и на него точили зуб не только Бармаглоты, но все помалкивали — срабатывал отцовский подход. Нэш Голд-старший отправил за решетку — а мог и на тот свет, Нэш не сомневался, хотя и не знал наверняка, — немало дилеров и сорвал кучу крупных сделок. И еще больше мелкой шушеры отпустил на свободу, и теперь они прыгали вокруг него, поджав хвост, стоило только отцу заявиться в тот же Комптон. 

Нэш тормознул машину у ворот, вытянул руку в окно и набрал цифровой код. Ворота, новые и оборудованные по последнему слову, практически бесшумно открылись, и машина медленно вползла во внутренний двор. За ней показался фургон, Нэш дождался, пока он заедет следом, и нажал на кнопку на приборной панели. Створки ворот медленно сомкнулись, а из фургона вылезли рабочие. Во дворе и в саду тут же поднялась суматоха с выгрузкой всех купленных горшков, саженцев, скамеек и прочей ненужной фигни, и Нэш, улучив момент, поспешил в дом, пока мать не вспомнила о нем и не принялась лечить — во всех возможных смыслах. 

Он наскоро переоделся и спустился в кухню — жрать неподалеку от Креншоу, при всей его бандитской бульварной романтике, он не любил, пусть вся эта пережаренная картошка на промасленных бумажных тарелках остается для нигеров. Мать, хоть и помешалась последнее время на здоровой пище и шейпинге, умудрялась готовить все так же вкусно, как раньше. Нэш достал из холодильника запеченное мясо и прислонился к стойке, слушая, как мерно шумит и потрескивает печь. На дисплее мелькали цифры, отсчитывая секунды, и кухню заполнял запах еды. 

— Снова никого не ждешь? — в кухню неторопливо вошел отец. Нэш присмотрелся внимательней: ленивый блеск в глазах, стакан с подтаявшим льдом в руке — его сегодняшний рабочий день явно подошел к концу, несмотря на время. 

— Привет, — Нэш махнул рукой. — Что празднуем? 

— Глядя на ваши покупки, хочется оплакивать выброшенные деньги, — усмехнулся отец, но беззлобно. Очевидно, он был слишком доволен, чтобы всерьез ворчать на эту тему. 

— Расскажешь, как дела на работе? — Нэш достал из микроволновки тарелку и прошел в столовую. Отец, помедлив, зашел следом, покачивая наполненным стаканом. 

— Я копал под одного ублюдка восемь месяцев, — он отпил виски и довольно откинулся на спинку стула. — Это еще мало, сын. 

Это Нэш уже и сам понимал, к отцовским историям он привык лет с четырнадцати, если не раньше. 

— И как же? — с набитым ртом поинтересовался он. Индейку он перегрел, и теперь она обжигала рот. — Как вы его поймали? 

Отец ухмыльнулся и залпом допил свой виски. Только сейчас Нэш заметил у него опаленную бровь и сбитые костяшки — видимо, пришлось попотеть при аресте. Раньше, когда Нэш был еще маленьким, отец довольно часто приходил помятым или даже с легкими ранениями. Тогда они жили в обычном доме и с одной машиной, но вскоре дела пошли в гору. Ранений становилось все меньше, а денег все больше, и Нэш достаточно быстро сложил два плюс два, чтобы понять — бегая с высунутым от старания языком, не заработаешь ничего, кроме пули в лоб. По крайней мере, это следовало из отцовских рассказов: куда лучше, если пуля прилетает в лоб какой-нибудь шестерки — так кошелек тяжелел быстрее и безопаснее. 

— Помнишь, что я тебе всегда говорил? — продолжил тем временем отец. По его тону Нэш понял, что настало время любимой игры в крутого наставника. 

— Подумать, прежде чем брать кого-то на месте, — припомнил Нэш. После выпуска он собирался пойти по стопам отца, в академию, все равно идей получше ни у кого не было. 

— Так точно, — кивнул тот, медленно вертя стакан. Кубики льда тихо постукивали о тонкие стеклянные стенки с каждым оборотом. — Латиносы, черные обезьяны, узкоглазые — весь этот сброд плодится, как крысы, живучие и одинаковые. Валить их нет смысла, сажать по одному — всей жизни не хватит. Сажать надо тех, кто всем заправляет, а мелкие крысы должны тебя бояться — и уважать. Без уважения ты тоже долго не протянешь, запомни это. 

Это Нэш уже слышал сто раз, но в последнее время эти прописные истины только раздражали — в основном потому, что насчет этого гребаного уважения он сомневался. Его побаивались, да, и началось это с той первой поездки вместе с отцом в Южный Централ. Нэш впервые тогда видел такую толпу нигеров — они стояли по обочинам возле разномастных тачек, то неуместно шикарных, то потрепанных развалюх, и напоминали зомби из кино. Через год Нэш снова оказался в том квартале, только пришел он туда сам, и через полчаса на баскетбольной площадке с облезшим кольцом «Бармаглоты» — так то отребье себя называло — перестали ржать и зло скалили свои белозубые рты. Дело бы обязательно дошло до стрельбы, но Сильвер, их главарь, с досадой сплюнул и остановил назревающий скандал, хотя сам еле сдерживался — и Нэш понимал, почему. Глядя на старые фото отца, видел практически самого себя, только без татуировок. 

— Так что паси своих обезьян правильно, — закончил отец тем временем. — Чтобы улица стала твоей, когда я останусь не у дел. 

— Как-нибудь разберусь, — настроение портилось, и то, что отец кругом прав, угнетало еще сильней. Захотелось напиться в хлам, и если бы не Белиал, Нэш бы махнул на все рукой и снова пошел к Кейт с соседней улицы, трахаться и пить до одурения. Вот уж кто смотрел на него, как на какого-нибудь бога. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, ты еще наведешь порядок, — усмехнулся отец. Судя по голосу, его все-таки развезло, хотя и не сильно — неудивительно, по такой-то жаре. Он прошел мимо и тяжелой рукой похлопал по плечу. — Не выпьешь со мной? 

— Чтоб твои ребята прицепились ко мне за рулем? — Нэш стряхнул ладонь. — Нет уж, спасибо. 

Отец только хрипло рассмеялся и ушел. 

Нэш без аппетита доковырял остатки мяса и засунул грязную тарелку в посудомоечную машину. От хлопка дверцы внутри что-то звякнуло, падая, но поправлять он ничего не стал. Отец вернулся в столовую тогда, когда Нэш снова сел за стол с чашкой кофе. 

— Чуть не забыл, — сказал отец и с хлопком положил на стол несколько банкнот. — За хорошую учебу, — он хохотнул и, наконец, окончательно ушел из столовой в свой кабинет. Деньги, конечно, не пахли, особенно лишние две сотни, но брать их почему-то не хотелось. Нэш допил кофе и все-таки сложил деньги в нагрудный карман. Скорее всего, отец просто изъял у какого-нибудь наркоторговца круглую сумму, о которой, само собой, никто, кроме его оперативников, не знал. 

Нэш бездумно нашарил пульт от телевизора и нажал на кнопку. В глазах сразу же зарябило от рекламного блока, и Нэш отвернулся, уставившись в окно. В саду мать командовала рабочими, позабыв обо всем на свете и размахивая сигаретой. За стеклом то и дело показывались мрачные небритые физиономии, кадки с кустами и один раз, кажется, мелькнула даже пластиковая фигурка диснеевской белки со скрученным в рулет хвостом. Сразу же представилось, как над этим поржет Сильвер, надо больше не пускать его в дом ни под каким предлогом. 

Кофе немного остыл, и Нэш с удивлением понял, что просидел, пялясь в окно, минут пять, не меньше. Он включил звук и переключил несколько каналов, пытаясь отвлечься. 

— Премьера фильма состоялась… 

— …биографическая книга о трагической гибели актера… 

На музыкальном канале тоже крутили рекламу, и Нэш на минуту завис, разглядывая Синди Кроуфорд с банкой газировки. Желания пить колу не возникло, а вот трахаться захотелось еще сильней. Он с досадой переключил канал и на ЭйБиСи-Севен наконец-то наткнулся на новости. 

 

— Сегодня утром полиция Лос-Анджелеса успешно провела еще одну операцию по захвату опасных преступников, — монотонно забубнила ведущая, совсем не похожая на красотку из рекламы. — Питер Джонсон, известный в преступных кругах масштабным сбытом запрещенных препаратов, оказал сопротивление при аресте и был убит. Инспектор полиции Лос-Анджелеса Голд сообщил, что Джонсон являлся одной из ключевых фигур в… 

Нэш выключил звук — на экране появилось изображение отца, чуть потрепанного после операции, и слушать его стандартные речи для интервью не хотелось. Домашних семейных разговоров хватало с головой, а кто из его команды согласился на легкий огнестрел, Нэша не волновало. Помнится, он даже не удивился, когда отец посвятил его в тонкости подобных «захватов». После таких вот сюжетов на телевидении только прибавлялось головной боли в тусовке, зато соседи, черт бы их побрал, смотрели на всю их семью с подобострастным уважением. Нэш не сомневался ни секунды в том, что они, впрочем, при первой же возможности настучат на них, забудь они вовремя снять рождественские гирлянды или хэллоуинские тыквы с забора. 

Он выключил телевизор и поставил чашку в коричневых разводах на стол. Все мысли невольно возвращались к Белиалу, и Нэш понял, что очень соскучился. Матч в Уоттсе наверняка подошел к концу, и настало время напомнить о себе. Нэш подхватил со стойки телефонную трубку и поднялся к себе, на ходу набирая номер системного оператора. Ответила ему сонная девица, похоже, других на такую работу и не брали. Номер пейджера Сильвера Нэш не запоминал принципиально, не желая захламлять память ненужной информацией, но в итоге, сверившись с записанным на стикере номером, ошибся только на одну цифру. 

— Ваше сообщение? — зевнула в трубке девушка. 

— «Не опаздывай, мудила. И аккуратней, если найду хоть царапинку, то натяну тебе жопу на нос», — продиктовал Нэш, пытаясь представить себе лицо неизвестной девчонки. 

В трубке смешно засопели, а затем все тот же голос довольно невозмутимо уточнил: 

— Куда натянете? 

— На нос, — глупо повторил Нэш, чувствуя какое-то странное разочарование. Примерно так же было пару лет назад в начале старшей школы, когда капитанша чирлидеров отшила его и укатила с каким-то великовозрастным латиносом на драном «Шеви». Окей, «Шеви» был классным, сейчас Нэш это понимал, но это все равно задевало. 

— На нос, — сосредоточенно пробормотала себе под нос девушка, печатая. — Как вас зовут? 

— Неважно, — поморщился Нэш. — А вас как? 

Ему вдруг стало интересно, как выглядит девушка, изо дня в день слушающая весь этот бред, которым перекидываются тысячи моральных уродов и влюбленных парочек. Наверняка с ней можно говорить о чем угодно, и ей будет все равно. 

В трубке раздалось задумчивое хмыканье, а затем — короткие гудки. 

— Ну и дура, — вслух пробормотал Нэш и нажал на отбой. В конце концов, на вечер у него совсем другие планы и другие встречи. Он вытащил из ящика свободные спортивные штаны и кроссовки, скинул майку и спустился вниз, на ходу настраивая громкость в плеере — тренажеры всегда помогали скоротать время и выкинуть все лишнее из головы. 

*** 

Мышцы приятно ныли, и настроение улучшалось с каждой минутой, даже общественный транспорт не сумел его испортить. Брать тачку отца или матери Нэш не собирался — ни к чему появляться на Креншоу на родительском внедорожнике. 

Нэш шел, наступая на собственную длинную тень, и приглядывался к стенам — кое-где появились свежие теги поверх стершихся или замазанных. Корявое «Сил-Джей» красовалось рядом со знаком «Костей», и «Сил», написанное как «тюлень», растеклось множеством потеков поверх чьего-то тега. Видимо, Сильвер с «Бармаглотами» выиграли сегодня в Уоттсе, а значит, победу празднуют не только эти обезьяны, но и все Кости со всеми их мелкими бандами. Такое бандитское единство, распространяющееся только на обиды, победы или девок, Нэша всегда умиляло. 

Рев моторов и вопли вперемешку с хип-хопом Нэш услышал через музыку в наушниках задолго до того, как свернул с Колизей-Стрит на Креншоу. Весь бульвар тонул в выхлопах, свете фар и мерцании вывесок дешевых закусочных, а в небе знакомо стрекотали вертолеты. 

Нэш оглядел тачки, припаркованные у Креншоу-Сквер, и ничего интересного там не увидел — Сильвер опаздывал, Зака и Ника тоже нигде не наблюдалось. 

— Эн-Джи, приве-е-е-ет! — он точно где-то слышал этот голос, но сходу не узнал. Да что там, в темноте Нэш вообще не особо различал между собой нигеров из собственной тусовки, ориентируясь в основном по одежде и росту, но эту девчонку спутать с кем-то не получилось бы при всем желании. Даника, черная, как уголь, и с копной африканских косичек, была в некотором роде незабываема — как и те два дня, что пришлось лечить член после по-африкански страстного минета. Собственно, и прозвище «Эн-Джи Ту» Нэшу придумала тоже она. 

— Привет, детка, — Нэш приобнял ее за талию и почувствовал, как она пошатывается. Все верно, веселье началось пару часов назад. — Не видела Сил-Джея? 

— Нет, зато видела твоего белого друга, — рассмеялась она. — Ники сейчас где-то там, — она кивнула на толпу под сохнущими пальмами. 

Ник Нэша совершенно не интересовал, в ожидании Сильвера с Белиалом компания Даники его вполне устраивала, но в толпе подвыпивших нигеров неожиданно мелькнуло знакомое лицо, которое Нэш совершенно не ожидал здесь увидеть. Смуглая, будто пропеченная солнцем кожа в пигментных пятнах, узкие черные глаза — сомнений не оставалось, Нэш не ошибся. Вот так сюрприз. 

— Детка, позови-ка мне моего белого друга, давай, — Нэш коротко поцеловал подставленные пухлые губы и легонько шлепнул Данику по пояснице, подталкивая. — Давай, давай, топай. 

Вечер становился интереснее, чем он ожидал. 

— Господин Нэш, — довольно высокий для японца, Акира Ямада дотягивал Нэшу до плеча. Нигеры проводили его странными взглядами, но, увидев, к кому он направляется и как ведет себя с ними — чуть кланяясь, вежливо, — не стали докапываться, только смотрели сверху вниз, как на зверюшку. — Надо же, какая встреча. 

Больше всего на свете Нэшу захотелось сделать какую-нибудь гадость вроде пинка или подножки, этот Ямада его жутко раздражал своей учтивостью и легким восточным акцентом, но бить кого-то, кто должен вернуть долг, но еще не успел это сделать, не стоило. Узкоглазый старикан явно пытался наладить хорошие отношения, и Нэш давно послал бы его к чертям, если бы не одно «но» — заискивал Ямада не перед отцом, а перед самим Нэшем, и это подкупало. Даже льстило, несмотря на то, что Ямада и не был важной птицей. Сам факт того, что перед ним юлил мужик почти на тридцать лет старше, грел душу. Начинать нужно с малого — так даже отец учил. 

— А, это ты, — небрежно кивнул Нэш и засунул руки в широкие карманы. — Принес? 

Ямада не в первый раз брал деньги в долг. Он утверждал, что собирается открывать свою автомастерскую и нуждается в поддержке, но Нэш слышал, что кучу денег он спускает на Венис Бич, делая ставки в баскетболе и пытаясь как-то на этом заработать. Нэша это не удивляло — именно там они и познакомились, когда Ямада ненавязчиво зазывал его и «Бармаглотов» в сыграть против каких-то «сильных парней». Как они выглядели, Нэш не вспомнил бы сейчас даже под дулом пистолета — настолько они его не впечатлили, но Ямада остался доволен и то и дело пытался организовать еще какой-нибудь матч, но Нэш редко соглашался — денег ему хватало, а играть по чьему-то велению он не собирался. 

Несколько недель назад Ямада попросил взаймы ни много ни мало две штуки баксов, и сейчас Нэш смотрел на него почти с любопытством, гадая, как именно он будет отмазываться — узкоглазый не выглядел как человек, готовый немедленно вернуть долг. Если б не его связи в Маленьком Токио, Нэш бы ни за что не стал с ним возиться. 

— Господин Нэш, — слова еле удалось различить сквозь рев лоурайдеров. — Мы могри бы обсудить это в чуть более тихом месте? 

Нэш коротко взглянул на часы и, для вида потянув время, кивнул в сторону маленькой закусочной. 

— Ну, — сразу же спросил он, со скрежетом отодвинув железный стул. — Что на этот раз? Твоя сраная мастерская уже обанкротилась, не успев открыться? 

Ямада сделал вид, что оценил шутку. 

— С ней все в порядке, — заверил он, учтиво улыбаясь. — Но бизнес — деро непоростое, нужно встать на ноги, чтобы появиться прибырь, господин Нэш. 

— Не учи меня, нигер, — примерно так бы сейчас сказал Сильвер, наплевав на то, что Ямада японец. — Говори прямо, че тебе надо. 

Ямада выдохнул и почти скороговоркой ответил, на ходу растеряв свой акцент: 

— Мне нужен больший срок, Нэш. Прибыль обязательно будет, как только я разберусь с конкурентами, и вот увидишь, верну все до цента, или больше. Мне нужно время до зимы… 

— Какой еще зимы? В Эл-Эй не бывает зим, чтоб ты знал, — с издевкой отрезал Нэш. Ямада ссутулился, и такое зрелище Нэша более чем устраивало. — Мне плевать на твоих конкурентов, старик. Раньше надо было думать. 

— Все дело в рекламе, — напряженно произнес Ямада. — Ты можешь помочь немного, и дела пойдут быстрее. 

Вот оно что. Этот ушлый жополиз, видимо, с самого начала надеялся на то, что Нэш будет возиться с ним и его мастерской, неясно только, с чего он это взял, . 

— Иди-ка ты к черту, — сказал он твердо. — И прекрати звать меня по имени, забыл, с кем говоришь? 

Ямада подобрался и состроил покорную физиономию, вот только глаза оставались холодными, а взгляд цепким. Интересно, что творилось в голове у такого мошенника? Честно он бы столько лет не продержался на плаву в таком месте. 

— Прошу прощения, господин, — покладисто сказал он. — Могу я надеяться на отсрочку? До зимы? 

Нэш уже открыл рот, чтобы послать его, но из распахнутого окна вдруг послышались громкие выкрики: 

— Уо-о! Кто приехал! Вау, вот это да! 

Нигеры всей своей дикой толпой орали, как в зоопарке, и Нэш их понимал, он бы и сам так вопил, будь он черной обезьяной — зрелище того стоило. 

— Красивый, — присвистнул рядом Ямада, и на этот раз чувствовалось, что совершенно искренне, а не потому, что хотел услужить. 

Нэш посмотрел на него, раздумывая. Денег пока хватало на все, спускать долг он не собирался, но давить на этого хмыря без особой нужды не имело смысла. А вот сделать его обязанным по уши было бы неплохо. 

— Так и быть, даю тебе срок. До зимы слишком долго, но я готов подождать… — Нэш помедлил, глядя на приклеенный к кафельной стенке пленочный календарь с котятами.— Месяца три, — наконец, решил он. 

— До конца октября, — вслух посчитал Ямада. Его смуглое лицо оживилось, и он даже расправил плечи, сидя за ржавым столиком. 

Нэш снова перевел взгляд на окно — на улице показался Сильвер, он стоял рядом с Белиалом и портил своей мерзкой рожей весь вид. Это же надо было родиться таким уродом, Нэш не переставал изумляться всякий раз — такому, как Сильвер, даже не требовался костюм на Хэллоуин. 

Нэш на секунду замер, ловя мысль, и не сдержал смех. Ему в голову пришла отличная идея. 

— В конце октября последний срок, — пушки с собой он почти никогда не носил: мотать год за решеткой или нервы отцу не хотелось, поэтому он изобразил ствол пистолета двумя пальцами. — Придешь ко мне под дверь в костюме доброй феи, споешь песенку и принесешь мне две штуки баксов. И если не будет хватать хотя бы цента, или явишься без костюма, я тебя пристрелю, — Нэш подался вперед и ткнул пальцами в нахмуренный лоб. Ямада молчал, негритянка за стойкой не обращала на них никакого внимания, и Нэш нажал на воображаемый курок. — Пф-ф-ф! 

Ямада вздрогнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха, и Нэш рассмеялся от души, глядя на его озадаченное лицо. 

— Имей в виду, — серьезно добавил Нэш, отсмеявшись. — Я не шучу. 

Он пошарил в кармане и вытащил смятый доллар. 

— Держи на чай, — бросил он и, не прощаясь, вышел из закусочной. Только нежелание потерять лицо останавливало от того, чтобы сорваться на бег. Нэш ускорил шаг, направляясь к Креншоу-Сквер, а сердце глупо заколотилось, так что стало стыдно даже перед самим собой. 

— Здорово, Эн-Джи! — Сильвер обернулся и сделал пару шагов навстречу, широко расставляя ноги — ну точно горилла. — Опаздываешь! 

— Захлопни пасть, нигер, — рот сам собой растягивался в улыбке, даже выругаться толком не удалось. — Я так давно тебя жду, что успел пожрать в том сраном кафе. Убери-ка свою задницу! 

Сильвер зачем-то нацепил на нос солнечные очки, хотя уже почти стемнело, и отошел от Белиала. Нэш залюбовался им — в свете фонарей машина сияла. Новенькие тринадцатидюймовые колеса тускло отсвечивали золотистым ободком, колпаки на пять спиц напоминали звезды, а аэрография завершала потрясающую картину — черный и блестящий, как смола, низ, кроваво-красный верх и рыжие языки пламени на стыке. Имя Белиал подходило этой «Импале» идеально — тачка будто вырулила в гангстерское гетто прямиком из христианского ада. 

— Эн-Джи, это просто улет! — Нэш уже не пытался различить, кто из девок клеится к нему, пожалуй, с Белиалом он бы увез с собой и Синди Кроуфорд из рекламы, будь она рядом. Он прислонился к машине, погладил одной рукой сияющий теплый капот, а другой — чье-то крутое бедро в блестящих лосинах. 

— Нэш, Нэш, девочки и кэш, — рассмеялся рядом Ник, счастливый и, кажется, обдолбанный. — Все как обычно. Привет, старик! 

Ник, один из немногих белых на Креншоу, Нэшу нравился — во-первых, не он один казался на общем фоне инопланетянином, а во-вторых — все сразу видели разницу между ними на площадке и в тусовке, не в пользу Ника. Вот только тот родился в этих кварталах и был здесь своим и «братом», такое пока еще не получилось купить ни за какие деньги, и это злило. 

— Держи, — он передал косяк. Нэш хотел было отказаться, но кто-то из Бармаглотов, кажется Рок, глухо пробасил под руку: 

— За Изи, чувак. 

Под лозунгом «За Изи» проходил уже, кажется, четвертый месяц — за него пили, дули и дрались, и что-то в этом бесхитростном обычае трогало. Нэш неглубоко затянулся и передал косяк дальше. Не хватало еще садиться за руль под кайфом. А вот Сильвер отрывался вовсю — хлестал пиво из большой бутылки, то и дело проливая на себя. Как ни странно, эта свинья водила очень неплохо, поэтому Нэш впервые за время их знакомства все же доверил ему забрать Белиала из мастерской, где его прокачивали и украшали. Самое время обкатать новые колеса. 

— Пиздуй за руль, Эн-Джи, — тем временем Сильвер, оторвавшись от горлышка бутылки и от подцепленной красотки, вразвалку подошел к дверце со стороны пассажирского сиденья. — Есть одна интересная штука, по твою душу как раз. 

— Ты че несешь, тюлень? — огрызнулся Нэш, но все-таки сел на водительское кресло. Он скучал и по велюровой обтяжке салона, и по помпезному позолоченному рулю — звенья цепи легли под ладони, и Нэш наконец-то почувствовал себя в своей тарелке, впервые за несколько дней. 

— Да успокойся, мы тебе сюрприз, можно сказать, сделать хотим, — заверил Сильвер и снова присосался к бутылке. 

— Черт с вами, — кивнул Нэш. Ему просто не терпелось повести любимую тачку. — Одно не пойму, почему в самой охуенной машине на Креншоу со мной сидят не три красотки, а три дегенерата вроде вас? 

— Потому что мы лучше любых телок, но тебе не понять в своем Беверли-Хиллз, — протянул с заднего сиденья Зак, а Сильвер, уместивший, наконец, свою двухметровую тушу в кресле как следует, ткнул кулаком в бок. 

— Давай, гони свой «Шеви» к дамбе, — сострил Сильвер, фальшиво напевая, — пока она не высохла нахрен. 

Знакомо заурчал двигатель, и Белиал плавно тронулся с места. Положа руку на сердце, в такие тачки Нэш влюбился примерно в тот момент, когда увидел похожую у бойфренда отшившей его чирлидерши. А пару месяцев спустя отец просветил его, что на таких гоняли важные шишки во всех бандах Лос-Анджелеса, и Нэш не успокоился, пока не заполучил вместо новенького джипа «Импалу» 65-го года. 

Креншоу заканчивался, и Нэш неохотно уточнил: 

— Ну, куда теперь? 

— Ко мне гони, — подал голос Ник, но стоило проехать пару кварталов, как он скомандовал: — А теперь сверни сюда. 

Нэш с сомнением посмотрел на заросший кустарником переулок между домами и притормозил. 

— Я не собираюсь расцарапать тачку о всякое дерьмо в первый вечер после прокачки. Что там такое? 

Рожи в зеркале заднего вида выглядели тупыми и довольными, и мимолетная мысль, что «Бармаглоты» все-таки решили пристрелить его по-тихому спустя год, показалась глупой. Без него им будет хуже, чем с ним, это понимал каждый. 

— Пошли тогда, — предложил Ник и первым вылез наружу. 

Под ногами то и дело похрустывали жестянки и осколки бутылок. Откуда-то сбоку выбежал бездомный пес и скрылся в кустах, едва завидел Сильвера. 

— Братан, тебя даже псина испугалась, — заржал Зак. — Ну у тебя и ебало, особенно в темноте. 

Сильвер проворчал что-то матерное себе под нос, но он еще недостаточно надрался, чтобы скандалить. 

— Наверное, тебе даже в младенчестве не умилялись, чувак, — высказал давно вертевшуюся в голове мысль Нэш, но Ник его перебил: 

— Пришли! 

Он завернул за угол, и через несколько секунд оттуда донесся вначале хлопок дверцы, а затем шум разлетающегося из-под шин гравия. В переулок медленно выкатилась новенькая «Шевроле» — судя по кузову, не старше прошлого года. Такие стоили немало, и где «Бармаглоты» ее взяли, Нэш понял с первого взгляда. 

— Охуенная тачка, — Сильвер уселся на капот, и под его тяжестью машина немного качнулась. — Нравится? 

— Откуда взяли, ушлепки? За угон каждому из вас светит года три, не меньше, — Нэш не пугал и не волновался за них, просто слова сами слетели с языка. Он не сдаст их — возможно. 

— На днях отжали у одного узкоглазого, — гордо поделился Сильвер. — Тачка угнанная, это любому идиоту ясно, так что не грози тут, Эн-Джи. 

— Ага, у какого-то сопляка, — Ник открыл окно и подкурил сигарету. — Скорее всего, тот чувак просто перегонял ее, по-любому в Модесто. 

— Или в Бейкерсфилд, — встрял Зак. — Но какая нахуй разница. Что бы ты с ней сделал, Эн-Джи? 

Нэш прикинул, потянет ли Белиал такую начинку, и удовлетворенно усмехнулся. 

— Значит, так, — он кашлянул и засунул руки глубоко в карманы. — Движок я беру себе. А остальное — делайте что хотите, хоть живите в ней. 

Он посмотрел на расплывшиеся в ухмылках гадкие рожи, и в груди неожиданно потеплело. Надо же, не растащили тачку по винтикам, а доложили ему по всем правилам. В правом кармане все еще лежала сотня — одна из тех, что впихнул за обедом отец. 

— А это вам, — он бросил деньги на капот и заржал. — На мороженое. 

3\. 

— Ну ты дырявый! — Аомине ругался так, будто они только что не выиграли у Хайзаки с компанией десять баксов на пятерых. Кисе, на самом деле сыгравший отлично, случайно пропустил пас в самом конце, и теперь у них был повод грызться. Некоторые люди не меняются, и такое, пожалуй, не под силу исправить ни Момои, ни могиле. 

Ацуши сидел на нагретой за день солнцем скамейке и наблюдал, как Кисе и Хайзаки на спор бросают мяч, пытаясь выяснить, кто из них больший выпендрежник. То есть, лучший игрок. За пределами площадки тоже нашлись зрители — компании из Даунтауна, из парка Тринити — набралась целая толпа. Жаль, что происходящее на площадке все равно не могло отвлечь от невеселых мыслей. 

Сутки спустя после того разговора Ацуши все-таки вытянул из Джиро подробности и пришел в ужас — брат в отчаянии соображал хуже, чем сумасшедшая белка в горящем помещении. Согласиться перегонять явно краденую тачку, только чтобы побыстрее заработать, было полным бредом, но проматывать время назад еще никто не научился, и приходилось выкручиваться. Смотреть за завтраком на Нао не получалось, воображение, обычно небогатое, рисовало такое, что Ацуши жмурился и тер глаза, притворяясь сонным. Джиро, конечно, пытался подзаработать, теперь уже совершенно легально, но Ацуши разучился в него верить. 

Он ковырнул носком кроссовка камешек и прикрыл глаза, в уме считая деньги. Несчастная десятка за двое суток — все, что ему удалось достать, зато тело с непривычки ныло от постоянного баскетбола, а из песка Венис Бич, что он вытряхнул из обуви, можно было построить замок. Такими темпами он никак не поможет сестренке. 

— Привет! — прозвучало над ухом по-японски. 

От неожиданности Ацуши вздрогнул и стукнулся затылком о металлические полоски ограждения. Приятный голос показался странно знакомым, Ацуши поднял взгляд и удивился сам себе — этого парня он точно видел впервые. 

Тот едва уловимым жестом быстро показал букву «О» и протянул руку открытой ладонью вверх. Ацуши оценил темно-серый, как асфальт после дождя, балахон чужой толстовки и вздохнул — с чего вдруг кому-то из «Ориентов» взбрело в голову знакомиться с ним лично? Он привычно вскинул обе ладони и коротко бросил в ответ фирменный знак Флорентинцев. Всякий раз в такие моменты изнутри прожигал стыд — примерно так же, как с тегами на заборах. 

— Привет. — Ацуши ухватился за ладонь, всю в жестких, чуть царапающих кожу мозолях. Наверняка этот парень подрабатывал грузчиком или кем-то вроде этого. 

Тот улыбнулся, хотя Ацуши это могло только показаться — низ его лица скрывала темная бандана, а растрепанная ветром длинная челка закрывала левый глаз. Вдобавок, закатное солнце слепило, и от человека, стоящего перед Ацуши, остался только высокий силуэт и копна подсвеченных волос. Такие прически считались чудными и непрактичными в банде — за длинные лохмы удобно хватать соперника в драке, но Ацуши и сам плевал на эти советы и носил хвост, пряча его под кепками. 

— Ты Лэйзи-Найн, так? — в лоб спросил парень, все так же нависая тенью и держась за прогнувшуюся сетку. 

— Ну, я, — нехотя согласился Ацуши, пытаясь отделаться от странного ощущения, что уже когда-то разговаривал с этим незнакомцем. — Чего тебе надо? 

— Ничего, — мягко рассмеялся тот, накидывая на голову капюшон, и темная ткань разом скрыла и гнездо на его голове, и солнечное сияние. — Хотел познакомиться наконец. 

Он стянул с подбородка бандану и уселся рядом, до странного развязный и вежливый одновременно. Ацуши никак не мог определиться, что напрягает его больше: то, что этот Ориент движется слишком незаметно и быстро, или то, что он пытается завязать знакомство. 

— Зачем? — спросил Ацуши неприветливее, чем собирался, но парень, не обратил на тон внимания. Или не захотел цепляться. 

— Просто так. Ты классно играешь, а я люблю баскет. — Значит, никакой он не грузчик, а баскетболист. 

— М, понятно, — если парень хотел найти в лице Ацуши кружок по интересам, то явно ошибся адресом. — Разве мы с тобой сегодня играли? 

— Нет, я пришел позже, — покачал головой тот. — Но если что, мы как-то раз играли в Уоттсе, а еще мы виделись на той неделе на Венис Бич, правда, тогда опоздал уже ты, и мы с братом уходили. Остальных твоих парней я знаю, только ты остался. 

— Такое чувство, что мы звезды НБА, — хмыкнул Ацуши. — Хочешь автограф? 

— Обойдешься, — весело отозвался парень. — Хочу с тобой сыграть. 

— Обойдешься, — Ацуши сложил руки на груди. — Я хочу спать. 

— Еще совсем рано, — беспечно заявил тот. — Кстати, я Хитоцуме. 

Где-то Ацуши уже это слышал. Он все-таки выпрямился, чтобы быть привычно выше, и теперь, вблизи, смог рассмотреть лицо — точнее, его половину, не закрытую волосами. Симпатичное лицо, ничего не скажешь, без шрамов, с приметной родинкой — такие поневоле откладывались в памяти, как и глупое прозвище. Венис Бич, ну конечно, вот где он его видел, точнее, слышал. 

— Ты что, правда одноглазый? — Ацуши невольно повторил вслух вопрос Кисе. 

Хитоцуме в ответ только с улыбкой покачал головой и на секунду приподнял свою челку, показывая второй, совершенно обыкновенный раскосый глаз. 

— Нет, конечно, — мелодичным голосом ответил он. — Просто прозвище. 

— Ну, мало ли, — Ацуши пожал плечами. Окажись это правдой, он бы не удивился — чего только не случалось с людьми. — Я, например, правда ленивый. 

Хитоцуме хмыкнул, похоже, ответ ему понравился. 

— И честный, судя по всему, — заметил он. — Но все же, давай как-нибудь сыграем? У тебя классная защита, хотелось бы уметь обходить такую. 

— А тебе зачем? — создавалось впечатление, что он чего-то недоговаривал, и это немного настораживало. 

Хитоцуме пожал плечами и без обиняков ответил: 

— Хочу победить со своей школьной командой на осеннем турнире. Знаешь, в конце ноября как раз будет важная игра… 

— В Сакраменто, — закончил Ацуши за него, и внутри противно заныло. Он уже распрощался с турниром, но лишний раз вспоминать про упущенную возможность не хотелось. 

Хитоцуме оживился, как будто это невероятно его обрадовало. Вот же чудак. 

— А, так ты участвуешь, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Тогда тем более надо сыграть как-нибудь вдвоем, давай прямо сегодня? Сейчас все, как обычно, свалят куда-нибудь на юг, площадка освободится, и… 

— Нет, — Ацуши помотал головой, перебивая. — Ты не понял, я не помешанный на баскете, как вы все. Я не хочу играть, тем более, просто так. 

Поначалу единственный видимый глаз Хитоцуме смотрел непонимающе, будто Ацуши сказал какую-нибудь бессмыслицу вроде дважды два десять, а потом нахмурился, правда, ненадолго. 

— Ну, значит, я ставлю пять долларов на игру один на один, — не растерялся он, и это звучало уже куда интересней. — Что скажешь?

Судя по жестким мозолям, он возился с мячом постоянно — да и потрепанные «джорданы» нестарой модели говорили сами за себя, но все же Хитоцуме казался ощутимо ниже, да и слабо верилось в то, что он сумеет обойти по-настоящему хороший блок — такое вообще мало кому удавалось. Вместо пяти долларов у Ацуши все равно была только пара заработанных, и он в конце концов кивнул. 

— Пойдет. Пусть все свалят, и начнем. 

— Стесняешься публики? — спросил Хитоцуме, как ни странно, без издевки. Серьезно думал, что Ацуши бы признался ему, даже если бы и правда смущался? 

— Нет, просто не хочу как они, — он повел плечом в сторону щита с кольцом. Кисе как раз бросал мяч через плечо под улюлюканье толпы, а Хайзаки с насмешкой смотрел на него со стороны. Секунду спустя Кисе попал точно в кольцо, эффектно крутанувшись в броске, и Ацуши одобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Болеешь за своего? — понимающе заметил Хитоцуме. 

— Нет, — честно признался Ацуши. То, что они с Кисе были в одной банде, еще ничего не значило, когда речь шла о баскетболе. — Просто Заки бесит меня больше. 

Хитоцуме бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд, но вслух только безразлично сказал: 

— Не знал, что Хайзаки так называют. 

— Это мы его так зовем, — пояснил Ацуши, — я как-то забыл его имя и вспомнил только часть фамилии. Удобно. 

Хитоцуме ухмыльнулся так, будто с Хайзаки у него были свои особые счеты, но Ацуши не стал его расспрашивать. Ветер становился все прохладней, ужасно хотелось домой, пусть даже там его ждали не сделанные задания по трем предметам — дома не толклись всякие странные люди, по крайней мере, не в таком количестве. Хитоцуме рядом затянул капюшон за шнурок и спрятал ладони в рукава. 

— Скоро дожди будут, — негромко сказал он. 

— Синоптик, тоже мне, — жара утомляла, но дожди в Лос-Анджелесе живо напоминали всем, за что люди любили этот город — за тепло. 

— Да брось, каждый год одно и то же, — отмахнулся Хитоцуме, сам не понимая, как безысходно это прозвучало. 

Разговор как-то сам собой прервался. К ним подошли какие-то ребята, и Хитоцуме перебрасывался с кем-то из них короткими фразами. Ацуши не обращал внимания на слова, просто слушал спокойный голос, выделяющийся на фоне обезьяньих выкриков, и последняя фраза все никак не шла из головы. Каждый год одно и то же — представить это оказалось жутковато и в то же время очень легко. Год каждый раз проходил, как затянувшийся сезон с почти неизменной погодой и разницей в десять градусов, а о том, что время не стоит на месте, Ацуши вспоминал, только когда переставал влезать в очередные кроссовки. 

Он прикрыл глаза и попытался представить что-то приятное и хорошее, что бы могло ожидать его в светлом будущем, но где-то вдалеке своей заунывной волынкой мешал фургончик с мороженым, и воображение отказывалось работать. Шум вокруг усыплял, и Ацуши, кажется, даже задремал под болтовню нового знакомого под боком. В полудреме ему казалось, что тот несколько раз обращается к нему по прозвищу, но Ацуши не хотел отзываться. Очнулся он от прохладного ветерка. Кажется, прошло где-то полчаса, а может, и больше. Ацуши окинул взглядом площадку — она наконец-то пустела, хоть и медленно, и он впервые за вечер удивился, как много разного народу сюда занесло. Сальвадорцы, китайцы, группка белых, какой-то потрепанный азиат, и это не считая Флорентинцев и Ориентов — вот что значит нейтральная территория и близость к цивилизации. 

— Набежало сегодня, — будто прочел его мысли Хитоцуме. Он никуда не делся и тоже выжидал с явным нетерпением, откинувшись на сетку и вытянув длинные тощие ноги вперед. — О, и этот пришел? Давно не виделись. 

Ацуши не сразу понял, о ком он, и Хитоцуме потянул его за рукав, показывая, куда смотреть. У входа на площадку стоял тот самый азиат средних лет, которого он мельком заметил чуть раньше. Тот внимательно рассматривал игроков и толпу. 

— Ну, — непонимающе отозвался Ацуши. — Какой-то дядька. Тоже японец, кажется. 

— Ни разу не сталкивался с ним? — явно удивился Хитоцуме. — Странно. Ямада любит устраивать уличные матчи, высматривает игроков и потом собирает команды. Иногда можно неплохо подработать, а иногда наоборот, зависит от тебя самого. 

— Я редко играю, — Ацуши задумался. По всему выходило, что этот драный баскетбол кругом мог принести выгоду, никуда от него не денешься. 

Если Хитоцуме и хотел что-то сказать, то не успел — к ним подошли Аомине с Кисе, и Ацуши поймал запущенный в него со всей дури мяч. 

— Ну, что, упырь, погнали? — Аомине с мрачным лицом покосился на Хитоцуме, но ничего не сказал и хлопнул его по ладони. Ацуши отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Идите, я пока останусь, — сказал он. — Этот чувак хочет поучиться. 

Хитоцуме фыркнул, но возражать не стал, а Кисе с любопытством переводил взгляд с мяча на Ацуши и обратно, но, хвала всем богам, молчал. 

— Ну, смотри, — Аомине заметно расслабился и тоже решил не влезать не в свои дела — никто из них, конечно же, не поверил, что ему вдруг захотелось лишний час поиграть. — Пошли, чудила. 

— Чего это ты раскомандовался, придурок, — проворчал Кисе, но все равно пошел, потому что жили они совсем рядом и приехали на тачке старшей сестры Кисе. 

Хитоцуме только весело прищурился, провожая их взглядом, — они шли, то и дело пытаясь отвесить друг другу подзатыльник или пнуть, и выглядели как два идиота, особенно когда оба принялись подтягивать совсем съехавшие джинсы. Хитоцуме широко улыбнулся, на секунду показывая зубы, и поднялся с места. 

— Ну что, пошли? Никого не осталось, — за Аомине с Кисе действительно потянулись последние игроки, и площадка совсем опустела. Ацуши встал и на пробу пару раз ударил мячом по асфальту. Темнело быстро, и если бы не фонари, он бы уже не различал замызганной сетки. Бросок все-таки получился, и Ацуши, подойдя ближе, снова подхватил скачущий по полустертой разметке мяч. 

— Эй, где ты там? Давай быстрее, — поторопил он, оборачиваясь, и замер. Хитоцуме стоял и смотрел на идущего к ним через площадку мужчину. Как он там его назвал — Ямада? 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался тот. Ацуши не помнил, когда с ним в последний раз говорили таким тоном взрослые. Да что там взрослые — вообще кто угодно. 

— Добрый, — отозвался Хитоцуме и на мгновение обернулся к Ацуши. Его лицо казалось серьезным, почти напряженным, и он коротко подмигнул, словно прося предоставить весь разговор ему. Да пожалуйста. — Что-то случилось? 

Ямада остановился, засунув руки в карманы чуть мятого пиджака, и Ацуши ощутил на себе его оценивающий взгляд. 

— Просто проходил мимо и решил узнать, не хотите ли вы немного заработать. 

— Снова матч? — уточнил Хитоцуме, и Ацуши прислушался. Ужасно раздражало, что тема денег вызывала столько эмоций, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Он самый, — кивнул Ямада. 

— И сколько за него можно получить? — не выдержал Ацуши. Плевать, что там хотел от него Хитоцуме, сам он хотел побыстрее разделаться с головной болью. 

— Зависит от того, кто играет и какие ставки, — Хитоцуме нахмурился, будто вспоминая подробности, но Ямада вдруг застыл и уставился на них так, будто только что открыл Америку. 

— А знаете, что? — вдруг сказал он. — У меня есть другое предложение. — Он улыбнулся скорее самому себе, чем им, явно довольный своей идеей. — Предложение с настоящими деньгами. 

— Насколько настоящими? — поинтересовался Хитоцуме, и его приятный голос зазвучал бесцветно и осторожно. 

— По четыре сотни на каждого, — тихо ответил он и заозирался по сторонам. 

Ацуши машинально сделал то же самое, а внутри все ухнуло вниз — четыре сотни, он не ослышался. Заработай Джиро оставшиеся две, и они быстро разделаются со всеми проблемами. Ничего легального, само собой, ждать не приходилось, но Ацуши, пожалуй, готов был толкнуть даже партию эфира, засунув угрызения совести куда-нибудь поглубже. 

— Что за работа? — не очень довольным тоном спросил Хитоцуме. Похоже, ему тоже не нравилась эта идея, но отказываться сразу он не спешил — видимо, на то были свои причины, сам по себе Хитоцуме со своим любимым баскетболом не походил на ушлых барыг, которыми кишели нигерские кварталы. 

— Немного опасная, но веселая, — уклончиво ответил Ямада. — У меня есть хороший друг, и мне хочется его разыграть, всего-то. Но мне нужна помощь. 

— Восемьсот баксов за прикол, — с сомнением протянул Хитоцуме. — Какие у вас классные шутки. 

— Мой друг любит острые ощущения, а мне надо пощекотать ему нервы, — развел он руками. — Вы умеете водить? 

— Умею. Короче, говори уже, что надо? — не выдержал Ацуши. Все-таки с мексами и нигерами договариваться было проще, чем с японцами и другими азиатами, вечно они ходили вокруг да около. Хитоцуме сделал шаг назад и оказался совсем близко — Ацуши почувствовал, как плечо успокаивающе сжали жесткие пальцы. 

— У него есть любимая машина, и ее нужно угнать, — просто объяснил Ямада, и Ацуши поймал себя на том, что вздохнул с облегчением. Тачка не наркота, и хотя за угон тоже давали немало, почему-то это казалось лучшим вариантом. — Угон ненастоящий, я верну ему машину буквально через пару дней. 

Хитоцуме рядом, впрочем, довольным не выглядел. 

— А поподробней? — осторожно спросил он. — Звучит странно. 

Ямада прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

— Вы согласны или нет? Иначе никаких подробностей. И без вас полно ребят, которые согласятся. 

Хитоцуме помолчал, затем почему-то снова обернулся через плечо и приподнял голову, глядя вопросительно, но совершенно спокойно. Ацуши пожал плечами и задумался, взвешивая все за и против. Дело, конечно, пахло жареным, но четыреста баксов перевешивали все, и он, решившись, согласно кивнул. Все-таки он не Джиро и дружит с головой — попадаться с поличным он не собирался. 

— Замечательно, — Ямада заметно обрадовался. — Есть одно важное условие — розыгрыш должен произойти на Хэллоуин. 

Ацуши разочарованно закатил глаза. 

— Это же сто лет ждать, — возмутился он. 

— Но эту машину так просто не угнать, — заметил Ямада. — И если с ней что-то случится, могут быть проблемы, вот поэтому три месяца вам не повредят. Если сомневаетесь, — он потянулся к нагрудному карману и что-то оттуда вытащил, — то вот вам первый аванс. 

Он протянул руку, и свет фонаря выхватил две аккуратно сложенные пятидесятидолларовые банкноты. Ацуши не поверил глазам. 

— Я чувствую, мы еще огребем с этой вашей шуткой, — вслух заметил Хитоцуме и забрал обе банкноты, тут же передавая одну Ацуши. — Такое ощущение, что мы должны угнать тачку президента. 

— Не совсем, — ухмыльнулся Ямада. — Всего-то сына инспектора полиции. 

Катастрофу примерно таких масштабов Ацуши и представлял — не могло все быть так гладко. Он вспомнил, как еще час назад про себя костерил Джиро за сумасбродство и привычку ввязываться в авантюры, не прощупав дна, и тут же постарался забыть об этом — не хватало еще переживать по этому поводу тоже. 

— И как его зовут? — сдержанно спросил Хитоцуме. Для человека, которого только что наняли угнать дорогущую тачку сынка большой шишки, он выглядел поразительно спокойным. Может, он в этом деле уже профи, а может, просто всегда такой сдержанный — Ацуши уже немного жалел, что его будущим напарником станет практически незнакомый ему парень. 

— Нэш Голд-младший, — ответил Ямада. — И мне нужна его любимая «Импала». 

— Лоурайдер, — кивнул Ацуши. 

— Именно, — Ямада выглядел довольным. 

— И где нам тебя искать? — Хотелось бы хоть примерно представлять, что делать. 

— Я свяжусь с вами в начале октября, сам найду вас, — видимо, Ацуши не удалось скрыть недоверие, потому что Ямада фальшиво улыбнулся и развел руками: — Кто же не знает Хитоцуме и Лэйзи-Найна? 

От его дружелюбного тона стало не по себе, и Ацуши поежился. Еще ничего не случилось, а у него уже было стойкое чувство, что он вляпался в какое-то дерьмо по самые уши. 

— Значит, по рукам и до встречи, — Ямада формально поклонился и спокойно зашагал к выходу с площадки. 

Хитоцуме проводил его долгим взглядом, а затем обернулся к Ацуши лицом и зачем-то снова снял капюшон, на ходу приглаживая сразу же вставшие во все стороны пряди. 

— Ну что, отлично поиграли, ничего не скажешь, — с уходом Ямады к нему вернулась та легкость, которую Ацуши почувствовал в самом начале их знакомства. — Выходит, мы теперь напарники. 

— Да уж, — Ацуши поддел мяч кроссовкой и поймал его на лету. — Ты когда-нибудь угонял тачки? 

— Нет, — они, не сговариваясь, направились к опустевшим скамейкам, наплевав на игру. Уже стемнело, и Ацуши про себя прикидывал, какими окольными путями придется возвращаться домой. — Но, наверное, это не так сложно? Мне рассказывали как-то раз. А ты? 

— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнул Ацуши. — Отлично, значит, мы должны угнать тачку у копа, и у нас нет ни малейшего представления, как это сделать. Поздравляю. 

— Ну, в конце концов, у нас с тобой три месяца на все про все, — довольно беспечно отозвался Хитоцуме. Хотя, конечно, он мог просто заниматься самовнушением. 

Придется как-то составлять план, вдруг подумал Ацуши. И придется общаться с ориентом, желательно так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло неудобных вопросов. 

— Эй, Лэйзи, — вдруг позвал Хитоцуме, как только они вышли на Тринити-Стрит. 

Ацуши терпел весь вечер, но сейчас не выдержал. Прозвища, дурацкие разборки, приветствия и правила — все это уже сидело в печенках. 

— Слушай, раз уж мы теперь сообщники и все такое, — перебил он. — Я Ацуши, ладно? Давай без этих собачьих кличек. 

— Я как раз хотел предложить, — Хитоцуме улыбнулся и убрал лезущие в нос волосы. — А я Тацуя. Химуро, — добавил он. — А твоя фамилия?.. 

— Мурасакибара, — пожал плечами Ацуши. Теперь, без этих нелепых прозвищ, дышалось гораздо легче. 

— Круто, — оценил Тацуя, хотя ничего крутого Ацуши в своей длинной фамилии не видел, одни проблемы. — Так вот, Ацуши, — он помедлил, будто потерял мысль. — Раз уж мы теперь действительно сообщники, придется решить, что нам делать. Приходи завтра утром сюда же, на площадку. Скажешь, что тренируешься со мной, если кто-то спросит. 

— Завтра утром у меня уроки, — к сожалению, учебную неделю никто не отменял, а число прогулов уже близилось к критическому. — А ты нигде не учишься, что ли? 

Тацуя замялся и как-то слишком уж быстро согласно кивнул. 

— Уроки, точно, я совсем забыл. Учусь, конечно, в «Центр Хай». А ты где? 

— В «Белл Гаденз», — все с ним ясно, школа Тацуе, скорее всего, была нужна только ради возможности поучаствовать в турнире. 

— Погоди, «Белл Гаденз»? — удивился тот. — Тебе сколько лет? 

Ну вот, начинается. Все делали такие глаза и задавали одни и те же вопросы, сбитые с толку ростом. 

— Шестнадцать, — Ацуши подумал и честно добавил: — Почти. 

— А мне семнадцать, — хитро сощурился Тацуя. — Тоже почти. Значит, договорились, Ацуши? Приходи после уроков, я буду здесь. 

— Ты, наверное, из Маленького Токио? — догадался Ацуши. Если так, то глупо надеяться, что Тацуя на колесах и подбросит его до дома. 

— Да, а ты, наверное, с Флоренс? 

Ацуши хотел возразить, но тут же прикусил язык. Не то чтобы он стеснялся своего квартала, в конце концов, в Пуэбло Дель Рио жилось очень даже неплохо, но Тацуя казался любопытным и разговорчивым, а значит, пришлось бы объяснять все и про большую семью, и еще про что-нибудь, поэтому Ацуши просто кивнул. 

— Тогда удачи, — сказал Тацуя и не стал показывать никаких особых знаков, только коротко потрепал за плечо, и Ацуши снова не заметил, как он протянул руку. — Увидимся! 

— Пока, — Ацуши пожал плечами и зашагал в сторону своего района. Ему, конечно, достанется от домашних за поздние гулянки, но пятьдесят баксов в кармане все компенсировали. 

Да и Тацуя, кажется, был не таким уж плохим парнем, чтобы жалеть о знакомстве с ним. 

*** 

В столовой висел запах вареной морковки и сельдерея, и Ацуши, подхватив сырный сэндвич, протиснулся между кучками собирающихся на бесполезную экскурсию первогодок, чтобы убраться оттуда подальше. От вареных овощей всегда мутило, лучше бы их засовывали в ланч-пакеты тем, кто вместо уроков собирался кататься на школьном автобусе. 

Возле дверей Ацуши встретился камбоджиец с первого курса — Арун, один из немногих, кроме учителей, с кем Ацуши здоровался. Парнишка в свои двенадцать уже доставал ему до плеча и казался старше, чем был, пока не открывал рот и не демонстрировал свой детский голосок. Смешной мальчишка, одним словом. 

— Привет, — сказал он, перекладывая бумажный пакет в другую руку, чтобы поздороваться. Этикетка на пакете сразу же привлекла внимание, и Ацуши вместо ответа поинтересовался: 

— С чем у тебя сэндвич? 

Мальчишка заглянул в пакет и вытащил целлофановую упаковку. 

— Индейка, говорят, — пожал он плечами. — А что? 

— У меня с сыром, — Ацуши развернул салфетку, радуясь, что не успел ничего съесть. — Давай меняться. 

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Арун. — Сыр тает быстро. 

— Ну, просто съешь его до того, как растает, — пожал плечами Ацуши и внимательно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, надеясь, что несмышленый первак все-таки передумает. Опыт подсказывал Ацуши, что какой-то дар убеждения у него имелся, потому что довольно часто долгие внимательные взгляды срабатывали, и люди соглашались с ним. Чаще всего, конечно, по мелочи и уж точно не такие типы, как Аомине или Кисе, но Ацуши устраивали и такие масштабы. 

— Ладно, — без особого энтузиазма протянул Арун. — Давай меняться. 

— Вот видишь, — обрадовался Ацуши и, поменяв сэндвич, сразу же надорвал упаковку и надкусил, на всякий случай, чтоб никто не передумал. — Кажется, тебе пора. 

Учителя действительно стали собирать всех и уже начали громкую перекличку, пытаясь переорать расшумевшихся мексов. 

Оставалось еще пересидеть английский, невесело подумал Ацуши. С тех пор, как деньги из учебника перекочевали в карман Джиро, не осталось ничего, за что этот английский можно любить — он только портил настроение, хотя сэндвич с индейкой, конечно, немного менял ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Ацуши вышел на крыльцо и устроился на ступеньках, пережевывая сэндвич, — жара на улице спадала, возвращаясь к типичной для этих мест приятной прохладе, и в школе больше не было места лучше, чем за ее пределами. Видимо, так считал не только Ацуши. Уже доедая, он обернулся на шорох — под чахлым деревом обжималась какая-то парочка. Ацуши отвернулся и уставился на бетонную дорожку, разжевывая остатки хлеба. В последний раз он целовался не так давно, дело было в день рождения Кисе. Тот устроил большую вечеринку на Ист-Флоренс, и к нему, как обычно, потянулось полрайона. Кисе, настоящее трепло, удивительно легко сходился с людьми, а по меркам девчонок он считался вообще кем-то вроде принца Чарминга. И в отличие от мультяшного, Кисе можно было пригласить на свидание, поэтому вокруг него всегда кто-то вертелся — азиатки и даже белые красотки. Не держи мексы и нигеры своих девушек под таким строгим надзором, Ацуши не сомневался — от них бы тоже не было отбоя. Поэтому встретить симпатичную девчонку на дне рождения Кисе оказалось очень просто. Никакого продолжения из этого не вышло, но тот вечер Ацуши понравился. На ум тут же пришла продавщица из кафе — он бы не отказался поцеловаться и с ней. 

Ацуши смял бумажный пакет и отправил его в мусорный бак. Через открытое окно донеслось дребезжание звонка, и он поднялся с крыльца — некогда раскисать, после английского его ждал Тацуя. 

*** 

Он и правда ждал — стук мяча доносился издалека, звонкий и непрерывный. В какой-то момент Ацуши услышал второй мяч, то ли Тацуя играл с кем-то, то ли оправдывались все опасения. Выйдя к площадке, Ацуши понял, что второе. Тацуя самозабвенно вел два мяча уверенной рукой, точнее, руками, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме разметки и пластиковых конусов. Обойдя последний, он, наконец, заметил Ацуши и, отбросив один мяч, схватил второй и отправил его в сетку с довольным лицом. 

— Ацуши, привет! — он поймал мяч и, засунув его под мышку, в три широких то ли прыжка, то ли шага очутился рядом. — Ты раньше, чем я думал, ты что, свалил с уроков? 

Ацуши фыркнул. 

— Нет, конечно. — Он потряс протянутую руку и посмотрел на Тацую сверху вниз. Судя по его виду, он бросал мяч давно — стоял весь взмокший, взъерошенный, но довольный, как под кайфом. — А ты? 

— А я только чуть-чуть, — признался он с улыбкой. 

— Ясно. Мяч туда укатился, — подсказал Ацуши, заметив, как Тацуя оглядывает площадку. 

— Сыграй со мной? — попросил тот, тут же шагнув в указанном направлении. — Вчера так и не успели, обидно. 

Ацуши покачал головой и посмотрел ему вслед. Сегодня на нем были шорты из обрезанных джинсов, и теперь Ацуши видел, что ноги у него вовсе не тощие, как показалось вчера, а жилистые и мускулистые, как у всех тех, кто дневал и ночевал на стритбольных площадках. 

— Ну, давай немного сыграем, — вообще-то, Ацуши этого совсем не хотелось, но он почему-то не смог отказать. Скорее всего, просто оттягивал неприятный момент — рано или поздно им придется обсудить предстоящий угон, и Ацуши понятия не имел, с чего начать. 

— Отлично! — Мяч прилетел в него мгновенно, шершавый и пыльный. Ацуши стряхнул тут же налипшие невидимые песчинки с ладоней, скинул сумку на асфальт и без предупреждения забросил трехочковый. На самом деле, с такого расстояния они получались у него не часто, но на этот рад повезло, и Тацуя, как Ацущи и хотел, восхищенно присвистнул. 

— Ты, кажется, хотел защиту отрабатывать, — напомнил Ацуши. Конечно, он вел себя сейчас не лучше Аомине или, того хуже, Заки, но неожиданное желание показать, на что он способен, не напрягаясь, победило. Такое случалось редко, но слишком уж азартно блестели глаза Тацуи, чтобы так просто не обращать на это внимания. 

— Ага, — заинтересованно согласился тот, и они начали игру. 

Прошло полчаса, но Тацуя, обойдя за это время всего два блока, ничуть не расстраивался и не злился, скорее, наоборот. 

— Да я, похоже, сорвал джекпот, — пошутил он, тяжело дыша, когда они, наконец, сели отдохнуть. Говорить не хотелось, и Ацуши только хмыкнул, джекпот так джекпот, так его еще никто не называл. 

— Я устал, — пожаловался он. 

Тацуя рядом только понимающе промычал и надел кепку с широким козырьком, прячась от солнца. Жара действительно отступала, и прохладный ветерок приятно обдувал открытые благодаря безразмерной майке плечи, а пальмы тихо шелестели сохнущими листьями. Ацуши запрокинул голову и прищурился, разглядывая неторопливо ползущие по небу вертолеты. 

— Птицы гетто, — под нос пробормотал Тацуя. Вдали противно заиграла музыка из фургона, и Ацуши даже со своим отсутствием слуха понимал, насколько фальшиво звучит какая-то довольно известная классика. Тацуя рядом потянулся, а потом резко встал на ноги и сказал: 

— Сейчас вернусь, — и, подтолкнув к скамейке мяч, быстрым шагом вышел с площадки. Ацуши пожал плечами, мало ли куда ему понадобилось отлучиться. 

Вернулся Тацуя довольно быстро и, как оказалось, ходил вовсе не по нужде. 

— Держи, — он протянул Ацуши рожок с мягким мороженым, завернутый в мятую салфетку. Она, конечно, не спасала, и длинные пальцы Тацуи все равно касались вафли, но это совершенно не заботило Ацуши — он проголодался, а еще удивился. — Моральная компенсация за игру. 

— Спасибо, — мороженое слегка подтаяло и тут же заляпало ладонь. 

Тацуя уже съел по пути половину своего и захрустел вафлей, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Слушай, Ацуши, — наконец сказал он. — Что думаешь про эту тачку? 

— Не знаю, — честно признался Ацуши. — Думаю, что нам для начала надо ее увидеть хотя бы. Может, нам… 

Договорить он не успел — сквозь железную сетку он заметил большую и шумную компанию нигеров, и даже издалека было ясно, кто они такие, эти красные футболки и банданы знали все в Лос-Анджелесе. 

— Чертовы Кости, — нахмурился Тацуя. — Пошли, — коротко добавил он и поддел носком кроссовки мяч. Ацуши спорить не стал, подхватил сумку и второй мяч и первым вышел с площадки. Если Ориенты враждовали только с красными Костями, то Флорентинцы не ладили ни с ними, ни с синими Страшилами, и разборок на пустом месте совершенно не хотелось. 

— Надо бы найти какое-нибудь тихое место, — вслух сказал он, когда они вышли на широкий бульвар Вест-Вашингтон. — Куда никому в голову не придет сунуться. 

— У тебя дома кто-нибудь есть? — логично спросил Тацуя. 

Ацуши задумался и кивнул — сестренка возвращалась домой после школы примерно в это время. 

— Сестра есть. И мама на обед приходит. А у тебя? — До Маленького Токио было совсем недалеко. 

— И у меня мама дома, весь день, — невесело отозвался Тацуя и задумчиво убрал падающую на лицо челку за ухо. Она тотчас вернулась на свое место, но он, кажется, уже не обратил внимания. — Но, кажется, у меня есть идея. Куда бы ты ни за что не полез добровольно? 

— В Комптон, — сразу же ответил Ацуши и добавил: — И в Южный Централ. Хотя, ни в Честерфилд, ни в Вермонт, ни на Слосон Авеню… 

— Стоп-стоп, я понял! — рассмеялся Тацуя и тронул за плечо, как бы прося замолчать. — Согласен, я тоже, но я не об этом. Нам нужно место, куда не сунутся все те, кто живут в тех местах, куда не сунешься ты. 

— Тогда школа, — ухмыльнулся Ацуши. 

— Слишком много людей, — возразил Тацуя, хотя его глаз, не скрытый волосами, весело щурился. 

— Кладбище, — неуверенно предположил Ацуши. Кажется, неподалеку как раз находилось одно, Роздейл. — Но там полно сальвадорцев, ты же знаешь. 

— Ага, — кивнул Тацуя. — Но я очень сомневаюсь, что кто-то посреди дня пойдет тусоваться на свалку. 

— Свалка? Ты совсем сдурел, — с сомнением сказал Ацуши. Вообще-то, доля правды в словах Тацуи присутствовала, но сидеть среди мусора ему совсем не хотелось. 

— Сдурел, не сдурел, но можно попробовать. Я как-то раз проезжал мимо такой вниз по Венис. 

Ацуши задумался, вспоминая. Весь Лос-Анджелес и так напоминал одну большую помойку, начиная с пляжей и заканчивая Голливудом, но кое-где было особенно грязно. 

— Погоди, это недалеко от полицейского участка, что ли? — Однажды они с Кисе и Момои пытались забрать оттуда Аомине, подравшегося в магазинчике с каким-то нигером, но его тогда выпустили только после прихода Аомине-сан, и родители устроили ему взбучку и домашний арест на неделю. 

— Именно. 

— Но это же далеко, мы сдохнем тащиться туда, — Ацуши провел ладонью по лицу, и на пальцах остался серый след городской пыли. 

— Я возьму мамину машину, — Тацуя, кажется, сам тащился от своей идеи, вот же странный. — Пойдем! 

И Ацуши пошел за ним, задумавшись. Тацуя казался неплохим парнем. Конечно, его фанатичная любовь к баскетболу, которую он не мог, да и не пытался спрятать от чужих глаз, раздражала, но к этому Ацуши уже привык — жить в этом городе иначе не получалось. А в остальном Тацуя ему нравился, хотя и пристал к нему со своими мячами, как клей — дело, наверное, было в голосе. А может, в какой-то странной легкости, исходящей от него, как будто жить в мире гангстерских разборок не доставляло ему неудобств — Тацуя то сравнивал вертолеты с птицами, то покупал, как младшеклассники, мороженое в противно пищащих фургончиках и теперь вот собирался взять машину родителей, чтобы сгонять на городскую свалку. 

«Тацу-чин» — звучало ужасно глупо, даже хуже его имени в банде. 

— Какая у тебя фамилия? — спросил Ацуши через минуту, когда фантазия окончательно сдалась. Даже с прозвищем для Момои оказалось проще, хотя она когда-то жутко ругалась за неблагозвучное и вытребовала себе новое. Все время, что они шли молча, Тацуя то вел мяч, то ловил его, переключаясь на ходьбу, и умудрялся не отставать, хотя Ацуши не сбавлял шага. 

— Химуро, — напомнил он. — А ты Мурасакибара, я не забыл. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Ацуши. «Химу-чин» ему тоже категорически не нравилось. — Муро-чин, — вслух решил он и посмотрел на озадаченного Тацую. — Это теперь ты. 

— Муро-чин? — удивился он. — Меня так даже в детском саду не называли, — хохотнул он, но недовольным не выглядел. 

— Ну, если не нравится, могу называть тебя Хитоцуме, — усмехнулся Ацуши, то Тацуя тут же покачал головой. 

— Ни за что! 

Они подходили к жилым кварталам Маленького Токио, и Ацуши разглядел написанное наполовину иероглифами, наполовину английскими буквами дурацкое «Хитоцуме» среди чужих каракулей — они оказались во владениях Ориентов. Тацуя жил неподалеку, в трехэтажном кирпичном доме на четвертой Ист-Стрит, между захолустным отельчиком и табачными лавками. 

— Подожди здесь, ладно? — сказал он. — Если кто спросит, скажи, что ты со мной. 

Ацуши кивнул. Наверняка где-нибудь на крыше или на верхнем этаже торчал наблюдающий за местом приятель Тацуи. Ацуши не сомневался, что их засекли и взяли на заметку, как бы они ни старались не привлекать внимания. Махнув на это рукой, он огляделся по сторонам. Дом находился напротив какого-то мексиканского магазинчика и совсем рядом с большим торговым центром, из-за которого торчали небоскребы Даунтауна — удобное, но неприглядное место, что ни говори. 

— Ацуши! — окликнули его откуда-то сверху. 

Он обернулся и увидел Тацую, высунувшегося с балкона третьего этажа. — Лови! — крикнул тот — гораздо позже, чем бросил что-то вниз. Похоже, все ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как Ацуши будет прыгать, потому что он прыгнул раньше, чем задумался, проклиная выработавшиеся на площадке рефлексы. В руки приземлился довольно тяжелый пакет. Ацуши развернул его и увидел несколько пластиковых бутылок с водой, еще покрытых холодным конденсатом. Спустя минуту Тацуя вновь показался на балконе, только переодетый в другую футболку. Видимо, ему лень было спускаться по-человечески, и он, сбежав по пожарной лестнице, аккуратно перелез через перила и легко спрыгнул вниз. 

— Идем, — позвал он и сразу же зашагал к припаркованному неподалеку «Форду» старой модели, на ходу звеня ключами. 

Ацуши перекинул на заднее сиденье несколько пустых пакетов из супермаркета и втиснулся в кресло, привычно сгибаясь пополам. 

— Ты почти семь футов ростом, верно? — спросил Тацуя с сочувствием, хотя смотрел на торчащие вверх колени все равно с восторгом. 

— Да, двести восемь сантиметров, — по старой памяти рост Ацуши все еще измерял по системе, принятой в Японии. — Очень неудобно. 

— Зато очень удобно делать данки, — мечтательно протянул Тацуя, заводя машину. — И вообще, сплошные плюсы. 

Ацуши очень в этом сомневался и, чтобы Тацуя больше не болтал ерунды, включил радио, хотя того это, конечно, не остановило. Стоило поймать единственную приличную песню — саундтрек из «Ворона», как Тацуя тут же потянулся к магнитоле, не дав Ацуши даже убрать как следует пальцы, и сделал громче. 

— Классный фильм, правда? — спросил он, подпевая — похоже, слов он толком не знал. Ацуши даже не удивился. В том году на этот фильм они ходили всей толпой, причем не один раз. Момои всякий раз плакала, расчувствовавшись, и даже Ацуши он понравился. То, что герои вроде Эрика Дрейвена нравились Тацуе, теперь казалось даже очевидным. 

— Хороший, — согласился Ацуши и сполз в кресле вниз, пытаясь поудобнее устроить шею. За окном мелькали солнечные улицы, а рядом ненавязчиво напевал Тацуя, и день казался таким спокойным, что даже постоянное чувство тревоги последней недели немного отпустило. 

Они припарковались на пустом месте, подальше от исписанного чужими тегами мусорного бака, и вылезли на асфальт. Вокруг раскинулась спокойная улочка, вся в цветущих олеандрах и запущенных садовых кустах, и только мятые пакеты и мелкий мусор вдоль тротуаров указывали на близость свалки. 

— Наверное, туда, — неуверенно сказал Тацуя, кивая в узкий переулок между жилыми домами. 

Протиснувшись между чужими гаражами и заборами, они, наконец, оказались на тесном пустыре, огороженном металлической сеткой, кое-где порванной. Со всех сторон свалку окружали облысевшие от солнца сухие деревья и раскидистые пальмы, а окна жилых домов на царство старых шин и холодильников не выходили. Рядом, ближе к шоссе, серело неприметное здание, где перерабатывался мусор, но, судя по горам хлама, дела тут шли не быстро. 

Тацуя принюхался и ничего не сказал — в воздухе витал запах старой резины, пластика и нагретого рубероида — пищевые отходы все-таки свозили в какое-то другое место. 

— Муро-чин, ты куда? — удивился Ацуши, когда Тацуя осторожно тронул кроссовком гору старых покрышек и забрался на нее. 

— Ищу удобное место, — отозвался он. — Смотри, вот здесь! 

Ацуши нехотя полез за ним, чуть не своротил покрышки, но все же забрался туда, куда показывал Тацуя. Посреди холодильников и телевизоров с разбитыми экранами лежал полуразвалившийся остов старого пикапа, накренившись и растопырив дверцы в разные стороны. Водительское кресло, вырванное из кабины, торчало совсем рядом, и Тацуя, отряхнув его, уселся с удобством. 

— Я могу подвинуться, — со смехом сказал он, и Ацуши не стал отказываться, он вообще старался не отказываться от предложений. Тацуя, видимо, не ожидал, но промолчал и подвинулся на край. 

В тени потянуло холодком, и Ацуши устроился рядом с Тацуей, прижавшись к прохладному плечу. Здесь, под пальмами, было довольно темно, на город быстро опускались первые сумерки — солнце скрылось за тучами, и Ацуши вспомнил вчерашние прогнозы Тацуи. 

— Так что будем делать? — спросил тот и устроился удобней, подтянув к себе колени. Кепка тут же уперлась козырьком на сложенные руки, и Тацуя сдвинул ее на затылок. — Ну, узнаем, что за тачка, это не сложно, а вот дальше? 

— Дальше узнаем, где живет этот чувак, и вот тут станет ясно, насколько все плохо. 

— Думаешь, гараж охраняется? — с сомнением протянул Тацуя и потер свежую царапину на голени. 

— Если это сын копа, то, скорее всего, все сложно. 

Тацуя согласно промычал. 

— Ну что, сегодня пойдем на Креншоу? — без особого энтузиазма предложил он, и Ацуши его понимал. Креншоу, на первый взгляд яркий и праздничный, на самом деле был рассадником наркоты, агрессивных нигеров и всего того, от чего Ацуши уже порядком устал. 

— Ну, можно, — нехотя протянул он. Секунду спустя вдали раздался глухой раскат грома — откуда-то со стороны океана надвигалась гроза. Первая капля дождя упала на нос, и Ацуши тут же стер ее. — Или не сегодня? 

Тацуя задумчиво уставился на небо, но тут же ойкнул, опустив голову — кажется, капля воды попала ему в глаз. Застоявшийся на свалке воздух колыхнуло свежим ветром, и прежде чем они успели подняться на ноги, дождь забарабанил так, будто небо над ними не выдержало и разорвалось. 

— Черт, быстро-то как, — Тацуя огляделся и залез в открытую кабину пикапа. Из-за наклона вода все равно попадала в салон, но все-таки это было какое-никакое укрытие. — Иди сюда, тут еще место есть, — позвал он. — Переждем ливень, а потом уже поедем. 

Он был прав, вести машину в такой проливной дождь стал бы только псих, и Ацуши, уже изрядно промокнув, все же залез в тесную кабину рядом с Тацуей. 

— Синоптик, — усмехнулся он, и Тацуя рядом тихо-тихо засмеялся. 

Не то чтобы Ацуши отличался болтливостью, но сидеть в тишине было неловко, особенно так близко друг к другу. От Тацуи волной шло тепло, Ацуши отвернулся и сразу же увидел его лицо в отражении чудом уцелевшего зеркала заднего вида. Он с отсутствующим видом пытался привести в порядок челку, расчесывая ее пятерней, а потом облизал губы. В голову тут же полезли странные мысли — о мороженом, которое они недавно ели, о любимой продавщице в кафетерии, о мексиканской парочке, зажимавшейся на перемене — Аомине, кажется, называл это «сосаться». 

— Ты чего? — спросил вдруг Тацуя прямо под ухом, и Ацуши отвлекся от своих фантазий. — Застыл со странным лицом, что-то случилось? 

Ацуши вдруг стало интересно, Тацуя действительно отличался от всей этой криминальной тусовки, или был как все? Любой другой на его месте мог бы и пристрелить, но у него, кажется, не было с собой оружия, по крайней мере, Ацуши не заметил ничего похожего и поэтому все-таки не стал молчать. 

— Сосаться захотелось, — копируя Аомине, сказал он и посмотрел на Тацую сверху вниз, ожидая его реакции. Вообще-то, согласись тот, он бы не отказался от такого поцелуя — прислушавшись к себе, Ацуши понял, что особенной разницы, кого целовать, девушку или парня, не чувствует. 

— Что? — Тацуя распахнул глаза, и на лице его отразились только недоумение и веселое удивление, без всякого отвращения. 

— Ну, так мой друг говорит, «сосаться» вместо «целоваться». 

— Э… — замялся Тацуя, — не думал, что тебе нравятся парни, — наконец выдал он. 

— Да, в общем-то, не нравятся, — кивнул Ацуши. Глупо получилось. — Забей. 

Тацуя растерянно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Теперь повисшее молчание стало тягостным, и Ацуши уже десять раз пожалел о своей секундной слабости, когда Тацуя вдруг поднял голову и негромко спросил: 

— Слушай, ты серьезно спрашивал? 

— Да забудь ты об этом, — отмахнулся было Ацуши, но Тацуя перехватил его за плечо, прерывая. 

— Легко сказать, забудь, — усмехнулся он и тряхнул головой, смахивая с носа волосы. — Если не передумал, то давай? — не слишком уверенно предложил он, но взгляда не отвел. — Интересно, как это. 

Такого Ацуши никак не ожидал, но желание никуда не делось, поэтому он, внимательно осмотревшись по сторонам и никого не увидев, повернулся к Тацуе и склонился ближе, почти касаясь губами его рта. Глаза он не закрыл — хотелось видеть выражение лица Тацуи. Тот опустил взгляд ниже и смешно скосил глаза, видимо, пытаясь рассмотреть рот Ацуши, а потом решился и подался навстречу. 

Губы у него были теплые и чуть шершавые, а язык оказался прохладным. Ацуши даже не ожидал, что Тацуя сразу полезет целоваться взасос, но ему это понравилось. От него пахло потом — наверное, от самого Ацуши несло еще хуже, он ведь даже не переоделся после игры, — а еще ванильным мороженым и дождем, накрывшим свалку со всех сторон. Ацуши втолкнул язык в горячий рот и попытался вылизать его — немногим девушкам, с которыми он целовался, такое всегда нравилось. И Тацуе, кажется, понравилось тоже — он придвинулся ближе и устроился удобней, не разрывая поцелуй. Ацуши осторожно придержал его за пояс, чтобы он не свалился из накренившегося пикапа на гору покрышек. Пальцы сами собой нащупали через ткань футболки спрятанный за пояс джинсов пистолет, и Ацуши мгновенно вспомнил, кто они, где и по какому поводу встретились. Тацуя медленно отстранился, скользнув языком по языку Ацуши, и выдохнул прямо в лицо. 

— Черт, — только и сказал он, все еще растерянно. — Увлеклись. 

Он не стал стряхивать руку с пояса, но Ацуши убрал ее сам. 

— Если бы нас кто-то увидел, нас бы уже пристрелили, — вслух подумал он, и Тацуя невесело усмехнулся. 

— Значит, мы в хорошем месте, — и уставился на поток грязи, льющийся вниз по пустым контейнерам и полиэтиленовым пакетам. 

Дождь понемногу стихал, и Ацуши решительно выбрался наружу, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что сидеть бок о бок с Тацуей после такого классного поцелуя и не хотеть еще не получалось. Интересно, изменится ли теперь что-то, или Тацуя не будет заморачиваться и сделает вид, что все в порядке, и ничего странного между ними не произошло? Целоваться с девчонкой в вечер знакомства — все-таки это было куда более обычным делом. 

— Пошли, а то до ночи просидим, — позвал Ацуши, и Тацуя вылез следом, ежась от холодного, но заметно стихшего дождя. 

— Быстрее! — он первым сбежал вниз, поскальзываясь и поднимая кучу брызг, и Ацуши ничего не оставалось, как догонять его. Через пару минут они все-таки оказались в машине, мокрые, хотя и не насквозь, и Ацуши заметил, как серая обивка тут же пошла влажными пятнами. 

— А, забудь, — махнул рукой Тацуя и завел двигатель. — Высохнет, что ей сделается. 

Он вывел машину на дорогу и наконец обернулся. На его лице сияла мягкая улыбка, похоже, он ни о чем не жалел и не терзался. 

— Куда тебя подбросить? — спросил он. — Флоренс Авеню, а где именно? 

— Не, — Ацуши отрицательно помотал головой. — Рядом со Слосон, Альба Стрит. 

— О? — неопределенно спросил Тацуя, ведя машину одной рукой и второй пытаясь стереть капли грязи с открытых голеней. — Кажется, припоминаю. 

— «Пуэбло дель Рио», — объяснил Ацуши. — Знаешь, муниципальные комплексы. 

— Конечно, знаю, — Тацуя просто пожал плечами и добавил: — У меня там знакомый жил. Ну, пока был жив. Опасное место, но вообще неплохое. По крайней мере, там большие квартиры. 

— Это точно, — согласно кивнул Ацуши. — Мне нравится, есть своя комната. 

— Клево, — Тацуя хитро посмотрел на него и замолчал. Только подъезжая к Альба Стрит, он, наконец, очнулся. — Значит, предлагаю завтра пойти на Креншоу. Согласен? 

— После уроков, — Ацуши прикинул время. — Иначе мне за прогулы будет куча выговоров и дополнительное задание, — нехотя объяснил он. — Так что давай в три на Креншоу Сквер, идет? 

— Идет, — отозвался Тацуя. — А там уже посмотрим, куда пойдем дальше. 

Ацуши хотел пожать его руку на прощание, но невовремя вспомнил недавний поцелуй и осекся. Тацуя невозмутимо поймал ладонь и крепко сжал, и Ацуши был готов согласиться, что ничего и правда не произошло, но тот при пожатии щекотно скользнул жестким от мозоли пальцем по ладони совершенно намеренно. 

— Пока, — выдохнул Ацуши и поспешил выйти из машины. Уже вылезая, он услышал веселый и спокойный голос Тацуи: 

— Ацуши! – позвал он, и, стоило только вопросительно посмотреть на него, добавил с хитринкой в глазах: — А здорово было, да? 

Ацуши не нашелся с ответом, и быстро зашагал к дому, сбитый с толку. Кажется, еще утром он мог думать только об угоне чужой драгоценной «Импалы», а сейчас эта мысль казалась очень далекой и странной. 

*** 

Весь следующий день Ацуши просидел на уроках как зомби — мысли то и дело возвращались к Тацуе, и желание повторить вчерашнее становилось все сильней. Такое бывало всегда после редких моментов, когда у Ацуши случались поцелуи, а весь следующий день после первого и пока что последнего секса он вообще не мог думать ни о чем другом. Тогда он даже забыл подписать переводные экзаменационные тесты, и его зачислили методом исключения, опознав работу по крупному и не очень аккуратному почерку. Но всякий раз он вечно делал что-то не так, девушки то ли обижались на него, то ли сразу теряли интерес, и еще ни разу не удалось завязать с ними какие-то отношения дальше дружеских. В конце концов, Ацуши бросил попытки и расслабился, рассудив, что все случится как-нибудь само. 

И вот теперь все и правда складывалось само, но вовсе не так, как Ацуши представлял. 

Математика, будь она неладна, вообще вдруг превратилась в набор знаков, которые Ацуши разучился понимать. Вместо формул вспоминалась тысяча подробностей вчерашнего поцелуя, на которые он обратил внимание только сейчас, почти сутки спустя. Например, то, как Тацуя несильно дергал его за волосы, или то, как громко они оба сопели под шум дождя. А еще многое стерлось из памяти, и хотелось повторить хотя бы из интереса. Нет, признался сам себе Ацуши — повторить хотелось потому, что ему очень понравилось. 

— Аччан, — Нао потыкала его в плечо локтем, когда он пришел домой на обед. — Ты чего? 

Он обернулся и увидел, что она с интересом разглядывает его. 

— Что-то случилось? 

Вот же любопытная. 

— Нет, все по-старому, — мысль о проблемах Джиро и неизвестных, угрожавших навредить Нао, неотступно следовала за ним, но теперь все выглядело не так безысходно, вдвоем решаться на авантюры куда проще, и Ацуши почти поверил, что со всем справится. 

— Ну ладно, — не поверила она. — Что-то хорошее случилось? 

— С чего ты взяла? — возмутился Ацуши и уткнулся носом в тарелку, слушая смех сестры. 

— Оставь его в покое, — посоветовал Мицуо и все-таки засмеялся вместе с ней. — Такое бывает со всеми парнями как раз лет в пятнадцать. 

— Слушай, ты, — Ацуши залпом допил чай и грохнул пластиковой кружкой о стол. — Иди заройся в свои книжки. 

— Ой, как страшно! — заржал Мицуо, и Ацуши, не слушая их гадкие комментарии, наскоро ополоснул тарелку. 

— Все, я ушел, — объявил он, накидывая ветровку — к вечеру теперь заметно холодало. 

Добираться до Креншоу пешком значило бессмысленно тратить время, к тому же, Ацуши немного опаздывал. От необходимости спускаться в метро его совершенно случайно избавил Кисе. 

— Мурасакиччи! — он выглянул из окна бежевого «Опеля» и помахал рукой. — Ты куда? 

— Привет, Кисе-чин, — Ацуши заглянул внутрь машины, позаимствованной у родителей, и увидел на пассажирском месте симпатичную японку, одетую как Кларисса из сериала и с такой же прической. — Привет. 

Девица ничего не ответила, только помахала рукой и надула пузырь из жвачки. 

— Тебя подбросить? — предложил Кисе, не обращая внимания на недовольный вздох рядом. 

— Давай, — Кисе слишком давно знал его, чтоб предлагать и надеяться на отказ, значит, действительно хотел помочь. — Мне надо на Креншоу, прямо сейчас, а тачка у отца. 

— На Креншоу так на Креншоу, — беспечно отозвался Кисе и приглушил рэп в динамиках магнитолы. — Мы все равно катаемся, правда, Юмико? 

Юмико без особого энтузиазма кивнула, но, посмотрев на Кисе, все же улыбнулась — кажется, Ацуши появился очень не вовремя и испортил ей все планы. Он очень сомневался, что его присутствие длиной в полчаса сильно повлияет на ход романа Кисе, поэтому не стал беспокоиться на этот счет. 

— А зачем тебе на Креншоу? — полюбопытствовал Кисе, чуть не впилившись на повороте в припаркованный на углу «Порше». — Черт, ну вот кто так паркуется? 

Среди всех Флорентинцев Кисе по праву считался лучшим водителем, поэтому Ацуши воздержался от комментариев и ответил, пожав плечами и надеясь, что хотя бы Кисе не надумает ничего лишнего: 

— Меня там друг ждет. 

— Друг, друг, — вслух задумался Кисе. — А, тот самый, Одноглазый? Кстати, ты его позавчера сделал? Я и Аоминеччи поспорили, с каким счетом, вдруг я выиграл? Ставили упаковку пива. 

— И кто на что ставил? 

— Аоминеччи на то, что ты сделаешь его всухую, — припомнил Кисе, сворачивая на сорок восьмую улицу. — А я сказал, что восемь-два в твою пользу. И как в итоге сыграли? 

— Никак, мы передумали, обойдетесь без пива, — разочарованно вытянувшееся лицо Кисе очень веселило. — Зато теперь я знаю, кто из вас двоих считает меня лузером. Кисе-чин, так и скажи, что злишься за то, что в последний раз продул мне. 

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул он и обратился к своей недовольной Юмико. — Не слушай его, он вечно какую-то ерунду болтает. 

Ацуши довольно хмыкнул и до самого Креншоу не проронил ни слова, слушая, как Кисе отчаянно красуется перед подружкой, строя из себя обходительного и в то же время чуть небрежного крутого парня. 

— Спасибо, — Ацуши на прощание взлохматил Кисе волосы и ушел под возмущенную ругань. 

Тацуя уже был на месте, сидел на ржавой оградке под расписанной тегами вывеской кофешопа и вертел в руках солнечные очки. 

— Привет, Ацуши, — улыбнулся он и перед тем, как нацепить очки на нос, выразительно моргнул. 

— Привет, Муро-чин, извини, если опоздал, — почему вдруг начал оправдываться, Ацуши понятия не имел. — Ну что, не узнал пока ничего? 

— Я и не пытался, — ответил Тацуя. — Мы же вместе решили. Я предлагаю пойти в какое-нибудь уличное кафе и там послушать, что говорят местные завсегдатаи. Ты обедал? 

— Всегда можно пообедать дважды, — пожал плечами Ацуши, и Тацуя опять развеселился. 

Кафе под красным зонтиком с рекламой колы было забито под завязку толпой бездельников. Всем этим нигерам по виду могло быть от семнадцати до тридцати, и в любом случае им стоило в это время работать или учиться. Тацуя отыскал свободный столик и обернулся к Ацуши. 

— Что будешь? 

— Картошку и бургер, готов спорить, здесь все равно, кроме этого, ничего нет. 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Тацуя и, взяв мелочь, вошел в маленькое здание кафе. Ацуши задумчиво посмотрел на свою ладонь — то ли он во всем видел несуществующие намеки, то ли Тацуя и на этот раз мимоходом погладил его по руке, принимая деньги. 

Ацуши развернулся лицом к дороге и принялся разглядывать улицу. Кое-где уже скопились лоурайдеры, их хозяева бесцельно слонялись от тачки к тачке и показывали друг другу, как высоко может скакать их машина. Ничего особенного он не заметил. 

Тацуя появился с пластиковым подносом и поставил его в центр столика. 

— Пока я там стоял, услышал интересный разговор, — поделился он на японском, совершенно не опасаясь, что их подслушают. — Обсуждали самые лучшие тачки, все говорят про какую-то необыкновенную «Импалу», — он с аппетитом вгрызся в бургер и на какое-то время замолк. Ацуши спокойной ел и ждал продолжения. — Так вот, я думаю, это как раз то, что надо. 

— Почему? — От пузырьков колы защипало в носу, и Ацуши чихнул, закрыв лицо рукавом. 

— Потому что она принадлежит какому-то «снежку», — объяснил Тацуя. — Да-да, так и сказали. 

— А с чего ты взял, что наш чувак белый? 

— С того, что он при этом еще и сын легавого, если верить тем парням, — Тацуя мотнул головой в сторону самого кафе. — Многовато совпадений. 

— Тогда все верно, а они случайно не сказали, когда он тут будет? Чтоб мы здесь штаны лишний раз не протирали, — картошка отдавала скорее чем-то пареным, чем фритюром, и Ацуши запил неприятный привкус колой. 

— А это сейчас узнаем, — беспечно отмахнулся Тацуя и обхватил губами трубочку. Ацуши засмотрелся на его рот и пожалел, что сейчас они находятся посреди гетто рядом с толпой диких нигеров. 

— Давай быстрее, — поторопил он, и на вопросительный взгляд поверх очков пояснил: — Не люблю эти места. 

— Понимаю, — негромко ответил Тацуя и вернулся к своей коле. 

Через полчаса, когда они, наконец, убрались из кафе, Тацуя вызнал, когда примерно Нэш Голд и его драгоценная «Импала» появляются на тусовке лоурайдеров, и сегодняшний вечер ничего интересного не обещал — этот Нэш обычно прикатывал на выходных, в самый разгар всего веселья. 

— Зато теперь мы знаем, что еще, помимо лоурайдеров, его интересует, — продолжил Тацуя. — Угадаешь сам? 

Ацуши влез в родительский «Форд» Тацуи на то же место, что и вчера, и задумался. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться. 

— Баскетбол? — без особой надежды спросил он. 

— Он самый, — Тацуя уселся рядом. — И если верить той болтливой леди, он частенько играет в Уоттсе. 

— А, — протянул Ацуши, вспоминая. — Там неплохая площадка, но на ней часто нигеры то из Костей, то из их прихвостней. 

— Именно, — Тацуя повел машину вниз по Креншоу, шурша колесами по опавшим пальмовым листьям. 

— Тогда нам придется потусоваться в Уоттсе, — вздохнул Ацуши. 

— Да, придется, — Тацуя нахмурился. — Только вдвоем мы привлечем слишком много внимания. Наша банда редко там появляется, да и с вами мы не особенно-то дружим. 

— Значит, придется по одному, — озвучил очевидное Ацуши. Не очень хотелось заниматься всем этим без Тацуи, но тот был прав. — Давай разделимся. Ты можешь поехать в Уоттс, а я, например, сунусь на Слосон Авеню, там живет Заки, спрошу что-нибудь у него. Ну, или можно наоборот. 

— Мне все равно, — откликнулся Тацуя. — Уоттс так Уоттс. Где потом тебя найти? 

Ацуши задумался. Идти на стритбольную площадку одному значило собрать любопытные взгляды каждой встречной собаки, поэтому стоило прихватить с собой Аомине или Кисе, а лучше обоих. 

— Приезжай к моему дому, я попробую расспросить кого-нибудь из наших, что им известно про этого Голда, а у меня рядом с домом есть площадка, никто ничего не заподозрит. 

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Тацуя. — Слушай, ты ведь никому не рассказывал? 

— Про Ямаду и тачку? Нет, конечно, я вообще надеюсь, что об этом никто не узнает. А ты, Муро-чин? 

— И я никому. И не собираюсь, не хочу никого случайно втянуть в свои проблемы. 

— Ты говорил про какого-то брата, — напомнил Ацуши про их первый разговор. — Он тоже не в курсе? 

— Тайга? Нет, что ты, — Тацуя даже помотал головой, словно сама мысль об этом казалась ему неприемлемой. — Он никак не связан со всем этим миром, так уж получилось, и я рад. Он и живет подальше отсюда, сейчас мы видимся в основном на играх. 

— Вы не живете вместе? — удивился Ацуши. 

— Нет, мы же не родные, — спохватился Тацуя. — Названные, скорее. — Он вытащил из-под воротника футболки цепочку, и на ней вместо ожидаемого католического распятия обнаружилось простое сувенирное кольцо, какие россыпями валялись на уличных прилавках. — У него такое же. 

Похоже, Тацуя был тем еще романтиком, но Ацуши, как ни странно, ничего не имел против. 

Тацуя высадил его на Флоренс, а сам укатил в Уоттс, как и собирался, и Ацуши неспешно пошел к Уолнатт Стрит, время от времени пиная опавшие цветки коралловых деревьев. Аомине и Кисе сидели на крыльце на просевших под их тяжестью плетеных стульях и попивали лимонад. Ацуши подошел поближе и увидел на скуле Кисе свежий синяк. 

— Что-то ты быстро со свидания, — не сдержался Ацуши, и Кисе состроил недовольную рожу. 

— Вот, отпаиваю его кисленьким, чтоб жизнь медом не казалась, — весело засмеялся Аомине, здороваясь. На шее у него болталась толстая позолоченная цепочка, все как положено у настоящих крутых бандитов. Пожалуй, никто не справился бы с ролью главаря лучше, чем он. 

— Иди к черту, — отмахнулся Кисе и приложил к щеке холодный стакан. — Пойдемте лучше мяч побросаем? — предложил он, явно стараясь перевести тему на что-то более нейтральное, чем отказ девушки. 

— Думаешь перебить неудачу с девчонкой неудачей на площадке? — поддел Аомине, довольный тем, что успел сострить вовремя. 

— Мурасакиччи, — прорычал Кисе. — Раздави его, а? 

— Еще чего, — хмыкнул Ацуши. — Он не считает меня лузером, в отличие от тебя. 

Кисе устало откинулся на спинку кресла и просто закатил глаза. 

— Никто не понимает меня, — пожаловался он в небо, и из окна соседнего дома высунулась возмущенная Момои. 

— Ки-чан, ну хватит уже, я из-за тебя никак не могу доделать задание, — пожаловалась она, но тут же оживилась. — Муккун, привет! 

— Привет, — отозвался Ацуши. 

— Мы пойдем сыграем немного, — сказал ей Аомине, поднимаясь со стула. Он в два прыжка перемахнул через клумбу с райскими цветами и, кажется, поцеловал ее, засунув голову прямо в окно. Ацуши тут же вспомнил вчерашний поцелуй, и губу засаднило — так сильно он ее прикусил. В какой-то момент он перестал верить в то, что и сегодня случится нечто подобное, и поэтому было обидно. 

По пути Аомине сам предложил позвать с собой Заки, и через полчаса они вчетвером ввалились на площадку возле дома Ацуши, распугав детвору. 

— Ты хреново прыгаешь, — заметил Ацуши, когда Заки наконец-то облажался. — Прямо как белые. 

— И много ты белых видел? — зло сплюнул Заки, вытирая пот. На самом деле, он играл очень даже сносно, просто развести его на разговоры проще всего, спровоцировав. 

— Какого-то видел, с нигерами в Уоттсе, — пожал плечами Ацуши. Может, он и не был хорошим актером, но с такой публикой не опасался провала. 

— Хм, — вклинился Аомине. — Я двоих таких помню, — он вылил на себя полбутылки воды и отряхнулся, как пес. — Один весь в тату, а второй просто какой-то лох. 

— А, вы про Бармаглотов, — подхватил Заки, и Ацуши прислушался. — Есть у них один «снежок», помню. А еще к ним приходит сынок копа, вот уж кто полный пиздец, так это он. Это как раз тот, который забитый. 

— А почему пиздец? — ухватился за мысль Ацуши. — Белых обычно не жалуют вроде. 

— Потому что у него папаша крышует половину гетто, — объяснил Заки. — И все побаиваются сынка по умолчанию, даже Бармаглоты ему жопу лижут. 

— Вроде того, — зевнул Аомине. — Ладно, хватит трепаться, играем до десяти очков. 

Они вернулись в игру, но все оставшееся время из головы не шли слова Заки. Теперь Ацуши понимал, что им с Тацуей повезло иметь в запасе три месяца — ворошить осиное гнездо такого размера надо с умом. 

Тацуя приехал через час, когда зажглись первые фонари, и Аомине посмотрел на его машину с сомнением. 

— Я смотрю, вы теперь друзья, — негромко сказал он Ацуши, и тот только пожал плечами. 

— Это плохо? 

— Нет, просто странно. Если все тихо-мирно, то никаких проблем, но если Ориенты зачастят к нам всей толпой, ты знаешь, чем может обернуться, — спокойно напомнил Аомине и ткнул кулаком под ребра. — Так что без глупостей, и если к ним сунешься, то тоже давай без глупостей. 

Ацуши закатил глаза. 

— Никто никуда не зачастит, — раздражение так и лезло наружу. — Ладно, я пошел. 

Тацуя ждал в машине, и Ацуши заглянул в открытое окно. 

— Подожди пару минут, я сейчас, — не хотелось кататься по городу насквозь мокрым от пота и уж тем более рядом с Тацуей, который успел привести себя в порядок. Принимать душ, конечно, времени не оставалось, но Ацуши наскоро залез в ванную, смыть хотя бы пыль, и, на ходу вытираясь, забежал в свою комнату, пока никто из братьев не начал отпускать идиотские шуточки. Через несколько минут он спустился вниз, налетев на маму, получил от нее поцелуй в лоб и строгий наказ вернуться не позднее одиннадцати и выскочил во двор. 

— Быстро ты, — улыбнулся Тацуя, но Ацуши почувствовал, что тот на самом деле чем-то обеспокоен. Наверняка тоже вызнал про этого Нэша что-нибудь неприятное. Он завел машину и включил радио — там крутили Нирвану, и Тацуя не стал переключать, только сделал музыку тише, чтобы не навлечь проблем. Ацуши одобрительно кивнул. 

— Ну, как успехи? — спросил, наконец, Тацуя. 

— Хреново, — честно признался Ацуши. — Этот Нэш водится с Костями, вернее, с их ближайшими дружками, Бармаглотами. Нам надо постараться провернуть все так, чтобы не тронуть никого из них, а то нам крышка. 

— Это точно, — вздохнул Тацуя, видимо, его тревожило как раз это. — Я узнал в Уоттсе, пока играл, что этот Нэш — Эн-Джи Ту — лучший друг Сильвера. Знаешь такого? Джейсон Сильвер, здоровенный нигер с проколотой губой, полный отморозок. 

Ацуши попытался вспомнить — имя он точно слышал не впервые. 

— Это не тот, случайно, которого полгода назад хотели посадить за ограбление магазина в Вест Сайде, но потом отмазали? 

— Он самый, — скривился Тацуя. — Он чуть не грохнул владельца, но его вытащил из этой передряги именно Голд. В общем, даже отморозок Сильвер ходит вокруг этого парня на цыпочках, хотя, скорее всего, терпеть его не может. По крайней мере, я так понял, что теплых чувств у них там нет. 

Ацуши отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. Судя по указателям, Тацуя вел машину туда же, куда и вчера — верное решение. 

— Значит, этот сын копа пытается влезть в банду, — для Ацуши это даже звучало бредово. — И денег у него, судя по всему, горы. 

— Ага, — согласился Тацуя. — Они всегда есть у тех, кому они нужны меньше. Вот, например, мы с тобой — нам всего-то надо по две-три сотни на участие в турнире, а сколько проблем. 

Ацуши смотрел на отражение его рук в окне и ничего не отвечал. Странное дело, но Тацуе он доверял — или хотел доверять? 

— Мне надо шесть сотен, — наконец сказал он. — И не на турнир. 

Лицо Тацуи сделалось внимательным и серьезным, он только кивнул и вопросительно взглянул на Ацуши. 

— Поначалу я тоже собирался на турнир, — начал он, — но потом мой брат-идиот нашел на задницу приключений. Прикинь, взялся перегонять краденую тачку, и у этого неудачника ее тоже украли. В итоге он остался должен много денег, и те, кому он задолжал, положили глаз на нашу сестру. Если он не разберется с деньгами, то я даже думать не хочу, что с ней случится. 

Тацуя поморщился, покусал губу и осторожно поинтересовался: 

— Попросить у родителей не вариант, я так понимаю? 

— Неа, — покачал головой Ацуши. — У них и так куча головной боли. Ну, нас пятеро, сам понимаешь. 

— Понимаю, — Тацуя длинно выдохнул, и его челка подлетела вверх. — А я честно заработал свои двести баксов пару недель назад. Может, видел недалеко от моего дома торговый центр? — Ацуши кивнул. — Так вот, у моего отца там магазин спортивной одежды. Ну, небольшой совсем — сувенирные футболки из Европы, обувь и прочее. Я подрабатывал у него, хотел накопить сам, и так оно и вышло, вот только пару дней спустя нас обчистили мексы. Вот так-то. Так что мои двести баксов пригодились семье, я еще не успел внести их, потому что в школе были выходные. 

Ацуши действительно сочувствовал ему — учитывая, как Тацуя сходил с ума от баскетбола, этот турнир был ему действительно важен. Да и играл он неплохо, практически как Флорентинцы. 

— Мне жаль, — честно отозвался Ацуши и замолчал. Ему полегчало после того, как он наконец-то выговорился, но и веселиться после таких историй не хотелось. 

— Ничего, справимся, — обнадеживающе сказал Тацуя и затормозил. 

На свалке ничего не изменилось, только прибавилось кусков ломаного пенопласта. Ацуши устроился на вчерашнем кресле и сразу же подвинулся, освобождая место Тацуе. 

— Мы могли бы остаться в машине, — вдруг тихо сказал он, и в его голосе слышался смех. — Вроде бы, на улице никого не было, никто не подслушал бы, — вопреки своим словам, он все же сел на автомобильное кресло, тут же тесно прижавшись теплым боком. 

— Здесь спокойней, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — Вряд ли кто-то подойдет и начнет просить косячок, или денег, или станет махать пушками. 

— Это точно. 

— Муро-чин, — позвал Ацуши. — Значит, в следующий раз идем на выходных на Креншоу? 

— Ага, а там, я думаю, просто последим за этим парнем до его дома. И потом будем думать, как лучше сделать. Вдруг там забор? 

— Думаешь? — с сомнением протянул Ацуши. — Хотя, если он живет в каком-нибудь Бель-Эйр, то да. 

— Будем надеяться, что его папаша не настолько крут, чтоб потянуть дом в Бель-Эйр, — усмехнулся Тацуя, и оба замолчали, слушая отдаленный лай собак. 

— Подбросишь меня до дома? — спросил Ацуши. 

— Тебе уже пора? — Тацуя встрепенулся и посмотрел снизу вверх, выглядел он разочарованным. 

— Нет, мне к одиннадцати, — поспешно добавил Ацуши, и тот расслабленно опустил плечи. — На всякий случай спросил. 

— К одиннадцати привезу тебя, — заверил он, и Ацуши почувствовал, как спины что-то коснулось. Тацуя уверенно обнял его за пояс и выжидающе заглянул в лицо. 

От этого простого жеста внутри у Ацуши все перевернулось, совсем не как вчера, когда он ничего не ждал и ни о чем не мечтал. Он наклонился и поцеловал Тацую сам — получилось нетерпеливо и очень мокро, но тот только подался навстречу и потянул Ацуши за шею куда-то вниз. Пришлось оторваться от его губ, и в тишине свалки влажный звук прозвучал совсем непристойно, так что по спине прошел озноб, а в трусах стало тесно. Тацуя тем временем уложил его себе на плечо, навис так, что его челка защекотала Ацуши щеки, и снова прижался ртом ко рту. На этот раз Ацуши не собирался ничего упускать — он старался запомнить все: как Тацуя прикусывает ему губы, как глубоко пытается влезть языком, как тихо-тихо стонет, если зарыться пальцами ему в волосы. Ацуши потянул его на себя и, поймав язык Тацуи губами, всосал его в рот, пытаясь запомнить вкус — кола, жвачка и что-то еще. Тацуя несколько раз толкнулся языком еще глубже, будто пытался трахнуть им в рот, и Ацуши понял, что завелся дальше некуда. 

— Эй, тащи его сюда! — раздался зычный мужской голос, и Тацуя резко оторвался от губ Ацуши. 

Они едва не столкнулись лбами, реальность возвращалась слишком резко, и Ацуши не сразу понял, что вообще происходит. У дыры в заборе показались несколько фигур, а рядом с ними в сумерках белело что-то большое и прямоугольное. Ацуши, стараясь не шуметь, залез в кабину все того же пикапа, увлекая за собой Тацую. Вдвоем они с трудом поместились рядом, пытаясь пригнуться, и Тацуя осторожно попытался заслонить их лежащим рядом обломком пластика. Укрытие получилось так себе, но другого не было. 

— Вовремя они решили избавиться от холодильника, — на ухо прошептал Тацуя, и его дыхание обожгло шею. 

— Заткнись и не дыши так на меня, — тихо прошептал в ответ Ацуши. Возбуждение от поцелуя прошло, перебитое паникой, но стоило Тацуе горячо прошептать, как все началось заново — внизу живота будто завязывался узел. 

— Молчу, — отозвался Тацуя и действительно замолк, вот только это не помогло: он хулигански подмигнул, зная, что его видно в зеркальце, и аккуратно прикусил Ацуши ухо, но тут же посерьезнел и прислушался. 

Судя по голосам и шуму, холодильник тащили куда-то в другую сторону, Ацуши рискнул высунуться из окна и ничего не увидел. В тишине чиркнули зажигалкой, и вскоре два голоса приняли что-то обсуждать — Ацуши уловил только слово «Лэйкерс». 

— Давай попробуем проскочить, — шепотом сказал он, и Тацуя, кивнув, осторожно убрал пластик. 

— На счет три, — тихо предупредил он, и Ацуши согласно кивнул. — Тогда три, вперед! 

Ацуши вылез из кабины и тут же перекатился за покрышки, спину кольнуло чем-то острым, но пораниться он явно не успел. Мужики с холодильником, на их счастье, обосновались на противоположной стороне свалки, а потому не могли их увидеть — разве что слышать. Как только Ацуши спрыгнул на землю, рядом приземлился Тацуя. 

— Бежим! — он просиял, как будто с ними происходило необыкновенное приключение. Ацуши такого восторга не разделял, но побежал, потому что проблем хотелось еще меньше, чем носиться по свалке. 

— Черт, чуть не попались, — Тацуя завел машину сразу же, едва за Ацуши закрылась дверь. — Второй день подряд приходится сбегать с этого места, что за дела. 

Ацуши выдохнул и попытался успокоить скачущие в голове мысли. Это было очень странно — дурацкое расследование, поцелуи на свалке, шальной взгляд Тацуи — но больше всего смущало собственное состояние, потому что останавливать все это не хотелось. Особенно Тацую, даже когда он несмело погладил Ацуши руку, остановившись на светофоре. В салоне горел тусклый свет, и вряд ли кто-то со стороны заметил бы, поэтому Ацуши коротко сжал длинные пальцы в своих и отпустил его ладонь, когда вновь загорелся зеленый. 

— У меня мама скоро выходит на работу, — неожиданно хрипло сказал Тацуя и, откашлявшись, уже нормально продолжил: — На выходных можно будет встретиться у меня, у нее сменный график. 

— После Креншоу, — понимающе хмыкнул Ацуши. — Обсудить планы. 

— Да, именно, — Тацуя говорил так, словно пытался убедить в этом самого себя, а Ацуши просто не пытался анализировать то, что с ними происходило. Уже дома, распрощавшись с Тацуей и обменявшись с ним, наконец, телефонами, Ацуши постарался засунуть совесть с ее уколами куда подальше и просто вспоминал эти два поцелуя во всех подробностях, пока дрочил в душе. 

Наверное, ответом на все был возраст, решил Ацуши, уже лежа в постели. Возраст и гормоны — иного объяснения он не нашел. 

*** 

В понедельник после обеда Ацуши улизнул из дома до прихода всех остальных и, встретив, наверное, с десяток соседей, перездоровался со всеми и поспешил на остановку. Ждать долго не пришлось, автобус приехал, опоздав всего на пару минут. Ацуши сел поближе к окну и от нечего делать начал считать остановки — идти час с лишним до дома Тацуи он бы не выдержал. 

То, что они увидели вчера вечером на Креншоу, никак не шло из головы. Заказанная «Импала» и впрямь оказалась приметней некуда, к тому же набитой под завязку всем, чем можно — Тацуя, кажется, разбирался в машинах лучше и авторитетно заявил, что «машина — зверь». А прятался этот «зверь» и вовсе на Беверли Хиллз, за забором, больше похожим на стену укрепленного замка. Они припарковались слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть, как именно работает охранная система дома, и разошлись расстроенные и растерянные. 

Дорогу к дому Тацуи Ацуши запомнил еще с прошлого раза, но все равно запутался в табачных лавках и вначале свернул не туда. Если бы не голос Тацуи, окликнувший его откуда-то сбоку, он так бы и плутал среди одинаковых на вид складов и кирпичных коробок. 

— Ты опоздал, — Тацуя вышел из маленького продуктового магазина с пакетом, из которого торчали бутылки с газировкой и какая-то еда. Он не сердился, скорее, наоборот. 

— Я потерялся, — развел руками Ацуши и пошел следом за ним, разглядывая узкую спину и широкие плечи. — Все такое одинаковое. 

— Ну, еще бы, — Тацуя провел его через неприметный проход между домов, и они оказались во внутреннем дворике. — Я же не сижу на крыльце весь день, как у вас принято, — подколол он. 

— Это потому, что у тебя нет крыльца, — не остался в долгу Ацуши, и Тацуя вместо ответа легонько стукнул его в бок. 

— Пришли, — он распахнул дверь одной из квартир и пропустил Ацуши вперед. — Моя комната вторая, иди туда, а я сейчас приду. 

Комната Тацуи оказалась примерно такой, как он себе представлял — кровать, плетеный стул, заваленный не пойми чем стол и плакаты игроков НБА вместо обоев. В основном, конечно, «Лэйкерс», что тоже совершенно не удивляло. Ацуши перешагнул через мяч и пару кроссовок и устроился на кровати. Под задницей что-то зашуршало, и Ацуши вытащил из-под покрывала недавний номер «Плэйбоя» с голой дочкой Рейгана на обложке. Она, конечно, была очень даже ничего, но если бы не знаменитый отец, вряд ли наделала бы столько шумихи. 

— Нравится Патти? — усмехнулся Тацуя, открыв дверь коленом. В руках он держал пластиковые стаканчики, газировку и пару сэндвичей. 

— Самое интересное все равно закрыл этот непонятный мужик, — пожал плечами Ацуши и отложил журнал. — Не из-за красивых глаз же все это покупают. 

— Это точно, — Тацуя сел рядом и, подумав, засунул журнал под кровать. — Ешь давай. 

Ацуши уже ел, а вот Тацуя не спешил. 

— Я тут подумал, — он откинулся назад, оперся кулаками в кровать и задумчиво покусал губы. — Там вокруг этого особняка по-любому камеры, в первую очередь надо разузнать, где они. Как-то не хочется засветиться на записи и загреметь на пару лет. 

— Само собой, вот только как мы это сделаем? 

— Придется погулять вокруг дома и постараться не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь из хозяев или соседей. А что еще нам остается? 

— Если узнаем, где камеры, показывающие въезд, их можно будет расстрелять перед самым угоном, — заметил Ацуши. — Думаю, я попаду. 

— Меткий? — с интересом спросил Тацуя. — Здорово, я хорошо попадаю только в кольцо мячом, и то не всегда. 

— Вот и радуйся, — пробормотал Ацуши, доев. — Еще надо выяснить код. Помнишь, этот черт вчера что-то набирал на тех кнопках. 

— Помню, но это не проблема, возьмем бинокль и все увидим, — махнул рукой Тацуя и отхлебнул газировки. — Придется повозиться, но все решаемо. Можно, кстати, попробовать попасть во внутренний двор, например, прикинуться каким-нибудь курьером. 

— Ты будешь прикидываться, — сразу сказал Ацуши. — Меня из-за роста сразу запомнят. А так идея хорошая. 

— Это точно, — Тацуя поставил стаканчик на стол и помолчал, затем облизал губы и спросил как бы между прочим: — Не хочешь?.. — видимо, не зная, как сформулировать, он просто многозначительно посмотрел на Ацуши из-под челки, и тот смог только кивнуть, потому что к такому можно готовиться сколько угодно, но привыкнуть — вряд ли. 

Тацуя поднялся с места, выглянул в окно и на всякий случай прикрыл его плотными салатовыми шторами, из-за чего комната как будто погрузилась в почти утренний мягкий свет. Подумав, он запер еще и дверь в комнату, а потом вернулся и сел рядом. Ацуши почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, не в силах перестать разглядывать Тацую — в голове не укладывалось, как просто все происходило само собой. 

Тацуя полез целоваться первым, и на этот раз все снова ощущалось иначе — в закрытой комнате, без посторонних глаз, Ацуши наконец-то отпустил себя, впитывая все ощущения. Тацуя тоже как будто дорвался — опять тянул за волосы, беспрестанно трогал щеки, шею, а потом крепко обхватил одной рукой и больше не отпускал, найдя, удобный угол. Кажется, впервые за это время они не сыграли в баскетбол, и потому от Тацуи пахло свежестью и мылом, и его чистые волосы щекотали скулы Ацуши, заводя еще сильнее. Особенно когда Тацуя с силой втянул в рот его нижнюю губу и с низким грудным стоном принялся ее сосать. Ацуши не выдержал и сел ближе, пытаясь прижаться к бедру Тацуи. 

— Твою мать, — хрипло прошептал Тацуя, отрываясь. Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал или забыл и несколько раз торопливо втолкнул язык Ацуши в рот, будто никак не мог остановиться. — Рехнуться можно, Ацуши, — бессвязно проговорил он и все-таки отстранился, сел на кровать с ногами и потянул за собой. 

Так было удобней, и Ацуши без разговоров снова поймал губы Тацуи. Он прав, действительно, рехнуться — от того, как затуманивалось сознание, как стояло от одних только поцелуев и хотелось то ли подрочить, то ли попросить Тацую, но он все еще сомневался, как далеко ему можно зайти. 

— Ацуши, — невнятно проговорил Тацуя в рот, обжигая дыханием, и, будто прочитав мысли, засунул руку Ацуши под футболку, сразу же щупая соски — чересчур жестко, так, что у Ацуши не получилось сдержать мычания. 

— Извини, — тихо пробормотал тот, вытащил руку и, быстро лизнув пальцы, снова стал трогать, теперь уже осторожно и ласково. — Так лучше? 

— М-м-м, — хотелось честно ответить, что да, но внятно не получилось, а Тацуя, наконец, оставил теперь до болезненного чувствительные соски в покое. Он провел шершавой рукой по боку, наткнулся на пистолет и вытащил его. Судя по звуку, пушка отправилась туда же, куда и журнал с президентской дочкой, но сейчас было не до этого. Схватив Ацуши за руку, Тацуя положил ее себе на стоящую бугром ширинку. 

— Подрочи мне, — хрипло попросил он и закусил губу до белого пятна, запрокидывая голову назад, когда Ацуши, практически не соображая, что к чему, сжал ладонью его твердый член через джинсы. Тацуя шире развел колени и вскинул бедра навстречу, пытаясь потереться о руку, и Ацуши сам не понимал, чего хочет больше — чтобы Тацуя засунул руку ему в штаны или смотреть на то, как его трясет мелкой дрожью, пока Ацуши грубо лапает его промежность. 

В четыре руки они наконец-то расстегнули его джинсы, Тацуя быстро стянул с себя футболку и уперся ладонями в покрывало, тут же комкая его. Ацуши на секунду отвлекся, заворожено пялясь на его худощавое, но мускулистое тело — мышцы на животе перекатывались под незагорелой кожей от частого дыхания, хотелось прижаться к ним ртом, трогать языком, ведя вниз, к широкой резинке трусов, которая торчала над поясом съехавших с бедер джинсов. 

— Ацуши, — тихо позвал Тацуя, и Ацуши вынырнул из своего жадного любования, быстро спустил трусы Тацуи и придвинулся ближе, удобнее перехватывая его член ладонью. — Да, да, вот так, — он выдохнул с облегчением и слепо потянулся губами навстречу. 

Целоваться толком не получалось, ощущение толстого и горячего члена в руке отвлекало, и Ацуши просто открыл рот, позволяя Тацуе творить, что вздумается, а сам опустил взгляд, разглядывая его блестящий от смазки член. Из него сочилась прозрачная жидкость, и Ацуши то длинно и быстро водил рукой по стволу, то сжимал под головкой и размазывал по отверстию на ней скользкие капли. Собственный член ныл от возбуждения, и Ацуши даже не сомневался, что кончит прямо в трусы. Тацуя, кажется, тоже был на грани, просто прижался мокрым лбом к скуле Ацуши и дышал ртом. Рука немного устала, все-таки они устроились не так уж удобно, и Ацуши на мгновение остановился и засунул пальцы глубже в трусы, ощупывая тяжелые яйца и жесткие, едва отросшие волоски. 

Тацуя открыл глаза, и Ацуши провалился в его затуманенный взгляд — серая радужка казалась почти черной из-за расширившихся зрачков. 

— Ацуши, — хрипло позвал Тацуя и, дотянувшись языком, рвано и мокро лизнул подбородок, пока Ацуши перекатывал в руке его яйца. 

— Чего? — он сам не узнал собственный голос, но Тацуя только коротко рассмеялся грудным смехом и как пьяный ответил: 

— Ничего, просто классное имя, — он тихонько вскрикнул, когда Ацуши снова обхватил рукой его член и погладил головку. — Ацу, — снова пробормотал он, — «горячий», значит, — он замолк, прикрыв глаза, и Ацуши прижался губами к его рту, только сейчас понимая, что горячий как раз сам Тацуя — от его улыбки, от голоса, от взгляда будто исходил жар, не только сейчас, а, кажется, вообще все то время, что они провели вместе. Он крепко сжал пальцы, и на запястье брызнули теплые капли — Тацуя приподнялся на руках, мыча что-то в рот, и кончил, толкаясь бедрами в руку Ацуши. 

В голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме отчаянного желания кончить самому, казалось, хватит одного касания, но Тацуя не дал ему опомниться и толкнул на кровать, быстро расстегнул джинсы и навалился сверху. По члену прошлась мозолистая ладонь, и от грубого прикосновения Ацуши зажмурился до вспыхнувших перед глазами пятен, а к шее тут же прижался влажный рот Тацуи. Он даже не целовал, а просто всасывал в рот кожу, водил по шее и кадыку языком, оттягивая свободной рукой воротник футболки, и Ацуши в какой-то момент потерялся на волне ощущений. Вокруг оставался только залитый мягким светом потолок, шум крови в ушах и Тацуя, Тацуя, Тацуя. Ацуши кончил ему в руку, захлебываясь вдохом, и тот не отстранялся, пока оргазм не утих до конца. 

Тацуя замер, уткнувшись в шею, а потом откатился и лег рядом, раскинув руки. 

— Ты как, в норме? — через минуту спросил он, садясь. В комнате стояла сонная тишина, Ацуши ждал, когда успокоится дыхание, и смотрел на полуголого Тацую — его грудь все еще поблескивала от пота, а цепочка с кольцом так и притягивала взгляд. 

— Я отлично, — наконец отозвался Ацуши и улыбнулся, встретив оживленный взгляд Тацуи. Он неторопливо, но без ленцы в движениях пошарил по кровати, в конце концов нашел свою футболку и, не задумываясь, вытер ею руки. 

— Это хорошо, — он вывернул ее наизнанку и протянул Ацуши. — Держи, вот тут чисто. 

Ацуши принялся вытирать сперму с ладони. В теле появилась приятная слабость, и с Тацуей рядом было легко и хорошо, даже когда тот вытащил из-под кровати пистолет и с любопытством оглядел его, будто впервые видел оружие. 

— Опасный, — он шутливо прицелился, убедившись, что предохранитель не снят. — Держи, — он подбросил его, и тяжелая пушка привычно легла в ладонь. Ацуши приподнялся, застегнул джинсы и засунул пистолет на прежнее место, пряча его под футболкой. 

— Чего? — спросил Ацуши, заметив смешливый взгляд Тацуи. — Что-то не так? 

Тот смотрел на шею, и Ацуши понял, в чем дело: наверняка теперь вся шея пошла красными пятнами. 

— Черт, и как я теперь на людях покажусь, — проворчал он, но на самом деле недовольства не чувствовал, и Тацуя прекрасно это понимал. 

— У тебя есть вот это, — он подергал висящую на поясе джинсов бандану и добавил: — Если что, скажешь, что завел подружку, вряд ли кто-то засомневается. 

Ацуши только потянулся и начал отвязывать бандану. 

— Муро-чин, — глаза закрывались сами собой. — Можно я у тебя посплю? 

— Прямо сейчас? 

— Ага, пока никого нет. — Вряд ли родители Тацуи обрадуются, обнаружив у себя в доме спящего незнакомого парня, но до вечера еще оставалось несколько часов. Тацуя подумал пару секунд и пожал плечами. 

— Спи, конечно, пока я буду делать домашнее задание. 

Ацуши устроился поудобнее, уткнулся носом в подушку и, вдыхая запах чужих волос, провалился в сон. 

*** 

С тех пор они толком не виделись целых две недели — Тацуя, как выяснилось в тот же вечер, — увяз в долгах по куче предметов и решил подтянуть все хвосты, пока не поздно. «Некуда ведь спешить, правда?» — с наигранной веселостью сказал он в трубку, и Ацуши уныло согласился. Так-то оно так, но после нескольких дней такой встряски возвращаться в привычное русло оказалось не так уж весело, хотя до этого Ацуши считал, что не любит перемены. 

Он даже несколько раз сам приходил к Тацуе под окна, предупредив звонком, и ждал его с мячом — единственное, на что у того хватало времени, это короткие игры неподалеку от Даунтауна. Тацуя всякий раз вылезал через балкон и под окрики родителей спрыгивал на улицу. 

— Ты принципиально игнорируешь двери? — как-то раз спросил Ацуши, крепко пожимая ладонь Тацуи, всю заляпанную синими чернилами, которые уже не отмывались. 

Из окна его квартиры выглянула красивая даже издалека женщина и помахала им рукой. Ацуши кивнул ей, здороваясь, а Тацуя, поправив кепку, только пожал плечами в ответ. 

— Это чтобы тебе поменьше меня ждать. 

Ацуши разом припомнил все вечера, которые он провел, чувствуя себя самым что ни на есть озабоченным подростком, и проворчал: 

— Я и так тебя долго жду, — и тут же спохватился: — Так и не съездили в Беверли Хиллз. 

Тацуя неудачно притворился, что совершенно не понял, о чем речь, но все-таки пообещал: 

— Я зайду к тебе в субботу прямо с утра, ничего? Как раз разделаюсь с делами. 

— Без проблем. Правда, я не знаю, кто будет дома. 

До субботы оставались считанные дни, и Ацуши запасся терпением. В отсутствие Тацуи его место заняла обычная реальность — мексы в школе, полив лужайки, от которого эти дни удавалось увильнуть, несколько последних косяков из партии, проданные на Венис Бич. Багровые засосы на шее почти что сошли, и Ацуши больше не прятал их под банданой. Дела у остальных Флорентинцев тоже шли как-то странно. 

— Привет, — Аомине сидел на крыльце один, мрачней, чем обычно. — Как жизнь? 

— Пойдет, — Ацуши сел на ступеньку и устроил локти на верхней. — А где все? 

— Да черт их знает, я, что ли, все знать должен? — огрызнулся Аомине и надвинул козырек на лицо. Ацуши посмотрел на его кроссовки с налипшим на них песком и предположил: 

— Катался в Лонг-Бич? 

Тот только хмуро промычал что-то в ответ. В Лонг-Бич редко ездили просто так, а значит, боссам что-то понадобилось — и это что-то Аомине очень не нравилось. Но он молчал, а значит, это не касалось Ацуши. 

— Кисе-чин все еще там? — спросил он, разглядывая людей на улице, но Аомине не отвечал. Все куда-то шли, кто с собакой, кто к кому-то в гости, Ацуши пригляделся и узнал в одной из девушек Момои. Она шла вместе со своей одноклассницей, одетая в короткие шорты и топик, точно как актриса из «Спасателей Малибу». К удивлению Ацуши, мимо них она прошла, демонстративно отвернувшись. 

— Эй, Сацуки! — громко окликнул Аомине. — Куда собралась? 

Она так и не повернулась, и он сердито выкрикнул вслед: 

— Ну и черт с тобой! — и уже гораздо тише с чувством добавил так, что услышал только Ацуши: — Дура. 

Теперь все вставало на свои места — парочка поругалась. Такое уже случалось, правда, обычно Ацуши знал, по каким причинам. 

— Мине-чин, она умней вас с Кисе-чином вместе взятых, — заметил Ацуши. — Ее, по крайней мере, не отчислят в зимние каникулы. 

— Ой, иди на хрен, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Тебя спросить забыл. А Кисе познакомился с какой-то девицей, которая играет в массовке какого-то говносериала, и теперь тусуется с ней. 

Ацуши молчал и грыз ментоловое драже, давая Аомине выпустить пар. 

— И вообще, поехали, — вдруг сказал он и, хлопнув дверью, скрылся в доме. Через минуту он вернулся, гремя ключами от дома и машины, и Ацуши от нечего делать пошел следом за ним. 

— Куда едем хоть? — спросил он, устраиваясь рядом. Аомине не ответил, но довольно скоро свернул на какой-то пустырь и остановил машину в паре кварталов от дома. 

— Видел кеды на столбе сегодня? — он махнул рукой в сторону Флоренс, и Ацуши мотнул головой. Значит, утром кто-то снова не проснулся, и это случалось уже не впервые за последний год. 

— Из наших кто-то? — спросил он, и голос предательски сел. Следующим может стать он сам или кто-то из них — или Джиро, или Тацуя, случись какая-нибудь мелочь. Раньше, глядя на эти развешанные по гетто кроссовки, Ацуши ни разу по-настоящему не осознавал, что на нем и на его друзьях практически нарисована мишень. 

— Нет, но я пару раз общался с тем парнем, — голос Аомине звучал устало, но он продолжил, сменив тему: — Мне сегодня предложили набить тату — паутину и эти чертовы точки, — он помахал перед носом Ацуши тыльной стороной ладони, где часто набивали точки и кресты. 

Никто из них троих не решался на татуировки, прекрасно понимая, что назад дороги уже не будет — банда затягивала, как та самая паутина, и носить такое клеймо не хотел даже Аомине. Три точки, если Ацуши не ошибался, значили у азиатов тюрьму, больницу и кладбище, и хотя Аомине успел побывать уже в двух местах — провел ночь в участке и провалялся неделю с аппендицитом, — это было совсем не тем, что подразумевала такая татуировка. 

— Ты согласился? — спросил Ацуши, напряженно ожидая ответа. Теперь понятно, почему Аомине был такой дерганый. 

— Нет пока, — он выдохнул и побарабанил пальцами по рулю. — Биг Босс говорит, что у нас неплохо получается держать Ист-Флоренс, что мы растем, и нам можно доверять дела покрупнее, чем пакет травы. Что можно брать нас на разборки и… — он замялся, но мог уже не продолжать, Ацуши и так все понял. Им всем исполнялось шестнадцать, и детские игры заканчивались. 

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он. — Это ко всем нам относится или только к тебе? 

— Пока только ко мне, — ответил Аомине, порылся в кармане и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет. Курил он редко, но сейчас был подходящий момент, хотя сам Ацуши отказался — для таких случаев он носил с собой жвачку. 

— Сацуки все узнала, — продолжил Аомине, глубоко затянувшись, и тут же стряхнул пепел в окно. — Я не знаю, кто ей растрепал, но только она теперь знает все. 

— Хреново тебе, — посочувствовал Ацуши, и Аомине только зло усмехнулся. 

— Блядь, спасибо, упырь, умеешь обнадежить. 

Момои, разумеется, обо всем догадывалась — вряд ли Аомине, встречаясь с ней, смог утаить, например, то, что постоянно носит с собой пушку, но в Лос-Анджелесе оружие было у каждого пятого. А вот о том, что они втроем полноправные члены огромной банды с дурной славой, ей никто не рассказывал и не собирался, хотя Ацуши давно подозревал, что она рано или поздно догадается обо всем сама. 

— Она взбесилась и сказала, что раз так, то она тоже вступит в нашу банду, прикинь? 

— Не может быть, — поморщился Ацуши, чувствуя озноб даже от самой мысли. Это парням достаточно подраться в одиночку с толпой гангстеров, а вот девчонки должны были переспать с несколькими боссами. — Ты объяснил ей, в чем фишка? 

— Конечно, — фыркнул Аомине. — Только она уперлась рогом, говорит, ну и что. Врет, конечно, но меня это бесит до чертиков. Ты ж понимаешь, девчонки — они сумасшедшие бывают, — с паническими нотками закончил он. 

— Кисе-чин в курсе? — спросил Ацуши. 

— Конечно, он даже идти на свое свидание не хотел, собирался нас мирить, — Аомине докурил и выбросил фильтр щелчком пальцев. — Пришлось пинками выгонять, моя Сацуки, мне и разбираться. 

— Тогда удачи, — пожелал Ацуши, и больше они об этом не говорили. — Кстати, ты ей розы давно обещал, купил? 

Аомине только недовольно посмотрел на него и пихнул ногой. 

Настроение совсем испортилось, и Ацуши до самого дома не мог отделаться от терзавшего его вопроса. Первым делом он добрался до телефона и набрал уже запомнившийся номер. 

— Муро-чин, — сказал он, как только Тацуя снял трубку. — Слушай, ты только не удивляйся. 

— Привет, Ацуши! Не буду, — пообещал он удивленным голосом, и Ацуши закатил глаза. 

— У тебя есть татуировки? — в лоб спросил он, и Тацуя на том конце провода с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Нет, но ты меня напугал, — бодро ответил тот. — Больше так не делай, пожалуйста. 

— Не буду, — пообещал Ацуши, чувствуя себя глупо, но хорошо. — Тогда спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной, — засмеялся Тацуя, и Ацуши невольно улыбнулся. — До завтра. Все в силе? 

— Конечно, — ответил Ацуши и повесил трубку. 

*** 

Тацуя пришел ближе к полудню, и Ацуши, пропустив его в маленькую прихожую, огляделся. Мама смотрела сериал в гостиной, Нао убежала гулять с подругами, а отец с братьями занимались какими-то своими делами — никому не было дела до его гостей. 

— Это ко мне, — ответил он на немой вопрос мамы, и Тацуя, проходя мимо, вежливо поздоровался. 

Ацуши даже не сомневался, что он ей понравился — как он уже успел заметить, женщины любого возраста проникались к Тацуе как минимум доверием. 

— Ты завтракал? — спросил Ацуши, зевая. В выходной раньше одиннадцати он вообще не просыпался, игнорируя стук в дверь и зовущие голоса всех членов семьи. 

— По-мексикански, — с улыбкой сказал Тацуя, и Ацуши, пожав плечами, насыпал хлопьев только себе. 

— Значит, не голодный. 

Тацую это почему-то рассмешило, но он ничего не ответил и просто сел за стол рядом. Ацуши почувствовал едва уловимый запах табака, но расспрашивать не стал — курящим он его ни разу не видел, да и вряд ли спортсмен вроде Тацуи мог регулярно гробить здоровье, но мало ли кто курил в его семье? 

— Я нашел бинокль, — поделился достижениями Ацуши, пока Тацуя полоскал пакетик чая в предложенной ему кружке. — Одолжил у пацана в школе. 

— Отлично, — Тацуя сделал глоток и, улучив момент, когда Ацуши поднялся за салфеткой, зачерпнул хлопьев его ложкой. 

— Эй, перестань, — возмутился Ацуши, посмотрел на жующего Тацую и все-таки достал вторую тарелку. — Держи. 

— Спасибо, — Тацуя улыбнулся, и Ацуши невольно заразился его хорошим настроением. Оно не испортилось, даже когда Тацуя завел разговор о деле, понизив голос. — Я тут подумал кое о чем, это ведь будет Хэллоуин, нам не помешают какие-нибудь костюмы, верно? Чтобы не выделяться. 

— Я не собираюсь наряжаться, — проворчал Ацуши, представив себе этот цирк. 

— Зачем наряжаться? — Тацуя, казалось, все продумал. — Грим, вот и все. Никто не узнает, а смыть проще простого. 

Хотелось спать и целоваться с Тацуей, а вот думать про угон не хотелось вовсе, и Ацуши только кивнул. 

— Делай, как знаешь, грим так грим. 

Тацуя довольно просиял. 

До Палм-Драйв они добрались только к вечеру и, припарковавшись подальше, пешком добрались до дома, где жил Нэш Голд. Уютная улица, утопающая в августовских цветах, как будто вернула Ацуши на много недель назад, в Пасадену, когда лето было жарче, а проблемы — ощутимо меньше. 

— Я вижу только одно место, где можно спрятаться, — задумчиво сказал Тацуя. Они оба специально неприметно оделись в хаки, готовясь лазать по кустам, но то ли на улице еще недостаточно стемнело, то ли все здесь дружно обстригли свои садики со времен их последнего визита. Так или иначе, но Ацуши казалось, что они привлекают внимания больше, чем маяк в темноте. 

— Кроме тех кустов, больше и некуда, — пробормотал он. 

По тротуару прохаживались женщины с колясками, неспешно выгуливали своих комнатных собачек старики, и им с Тацуей пришлось подстроиться под общий темп. 

— Постарайся свернуть как-нибудь незаметно, — попросил Тацуя, зная, что просит почти невозможного. — Проклятье, это как роллс-ройс и Скид Роу, так же неприметно. 

— Тогда я — роллс-ройс, — обиделся Ацуши. Такую помойку, как Скид Роу, обходили стороной практически все. 

— Мы оба как роллс-ройс, — фыркнул Тацуя. 

— Такие же красивые? 

— Такие же здоровенные, — мрачно подытожил тот. — Давай, роллс-ройс, на счет три идешь первым. 

Ацуши припомнил, как Тацуя обычно считал до трех — игнорируя один и два, и приготовился незаметно скользнуть в кусты. 

— Три, — тихонько произнес Тацуя, и Ацуши полез в заросли акации. Сам Тацуя появился пару минут спустя с другой стороны, обойдя один из домов. 

— Осторожно, тут кругом колючки и дерьмо, — предупредил Ацуши, осторожно ступая между толстых веток. Найдя место почище, он замер и дождался Тацую. — Чудесный вечерок. 

— Не ворчи, — усмехнулся шепотом Тацуя. — Дай-ка мне бинокль. 

Ацуши порылся в сумке и протянул Тацуе позаимствованный у камбоджийского приятеля старый охотничий бинокль. Сквозь густую листву и подсыхающие стручки акации дом Голдов просматривался очень даже неплохо, Тацуя пристроил локти на толстой ветке, поднес бинокль к глазам и стал ждать. 

— Скучно, — тихо сказал Ацуши минут через пять, когда мятные драже закончились. 

— Могу комментировать происходящее, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — Вниз по улице идет свора комнатных пуделей, слава богу, все на поводках, и нам ничто не угрожает. А вон там блондинка, ничего такая. 

— Нам, полагаю, она тоже не угрожает. 

Ацуши раздвинул листья и поискал взглядом шикарную блондинку, но она, видимо, ушла слишком далеко, и он ничего не увидел. 

— Ой, не, она слишком в возрасте, можешь не разглядывать, — продолжил Тацуя. — Ой, это, кажется, мама Нэша Голда. На, смотри, полезно будет, — он отстранился от бинокля и потянул Ацуши за воротник. 

Мама Голда и впрямь отлично сохранилась, хотя восторга у Ацуши не вызвала — слишком уж они с сыном были похожи. 

— Запомнил, держи, она, кажется, будет сейчас открывать ворота, — он быстро вернул бинокль, и Тацуя напряженно всмотрелся вдаль. 

— Так и есть, — он повертел что-то, видимо, приближая изображение, и замер. Ацуши от нечего делать принялся разглядывать его в полумраке — увлеченный Тацуя выглядел, как азартный игрок во время решающей партии. — О, слушай внимательно! 

Ацуши достал ручку и приготовил собственную ладонь — зная себя, запоминать он даже не стал пытаться. 

— Одиннадцать, пять, — принялся диктовать Тацуя, — девять, двенадцать, четыре. Запомнил? 

— Ага, — ладонь чесалась от щекотки, но все цифры были на месте. Тацуя наконец отлип от бинокля и радостно заявил: 

— А камеры прямо над замком и несколько на заборе. Держу пари, они расположены по периметру, но нам, я думаю, хватит этих трех, верно? 

— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Ацуши и, не удержавшись, ткнул пальцем туда, где у Тацуи на футболке разошелся шов. — Как думаешь, мы уже вовсю нарушаем закон, да? 

Тацуя убрал бинокль в сумку Ацуши и с любопытством ощупал дырку на своем воротнике. 

— Наверное, — рассудил он. — Это частная территория. 

— Засранная частная территория, — поправил Ацуши. 

— Да, засранная частная территория, и мы сейчас шпионим за личной жизнью свободных граждан Америки. Наверное, для этого есть какая-нибудь статья. 

— Тогда нам надо сваливать, а то у тебя будут неприятности, — сказал Ацуши, но вместо того чтобы уйти, наклонился к Тацуе, быстро поцеловал и так же быстро отстранился, боясь увлечься. Тот сверкнул в темноте белозубой улыбкой и в ответ коротко погладил плечо Ацуши. 

— Это точно, пора валить. Кстати, а когда наступят твои sweet sixteen? Чтобы я был уверен, что вляпаюсь в неприятности не один, — пошутил он, осторожно выбираясь из кустов. 

— Девятого октября, — колючка чуть не попала в глаз, и Ацуши зажмурился. 

— Ого, меньше двух месяцев, — оценил Тацуя. — В день «икс» ты уже будешь проходить по всем статьям, — невесело добавил он и тут же перебил сам себя: — Чего хочешь на день рождения? 

— Много денег, — тут же ответил Ацуши, и они оба засмеялись. — И кондитерскую не забудь. 

— Постараюсь, — шутливо пообещал Тацуя. 

— А у тебя когда? — Ацуши вспомнил их знакомство, когда Тацуе было «почти семнадцать». 

— Тоже в октябре, тридцатого, — и сразу же ответил на немой вопрос Ацуши: — Я еще придумаю, что у тебя попросить. 

— Договорились, — согласился Ацуши, и больше они об этом не говорили. 

В голову так и лезли мысли об уголовной ответственности и о том, что с ними будет, если на Хэллоуин их все-таки поймают копы. Пожалуй, если этот день настанет, то титул главного идиота семьи перейдет от Джиро к Ацуши. Хотя то, что они с Тацуей разузнали, вселяло надежду, что угон пройдет нормально, и беспокоиться о таких вещах не придется. 

Поздним вечером, сидя у себя в комнате после ужина, Ацуши пытался сосредоточиться на уроках и выкинуть из головы все лишнее, когда раздался стук. Поначалу он не обратил на него никакого внимания, мало ли что делали у себя Мицуо с Дайчи, но стук прозвучал снова, и Ацуши понял, что он исходит от окна. Он раздвинул полоски жалюзи и едва не отшатнулся — из-за стекла на него смотрел Тацуя. 

— Муро-чин! — прошипел Ацуши, поспешно поднимая жалюзи и распахивая окно. — Откуда ты здесь взялся?! 

— С Альба Стрит, — с трудом отозвался Тацуя и, подтянувшись, залез на подоконник. Судя по побелевшим костяшкам, он все эти несколько минут провисел на карнизе. — Можно войти? — Он отряхивал кеды, свесив ноги на улицу, и к нему возвращалось привычное легкое спокойствие. 

— Дверей для тебя, похоже, реально не существует, — пораженно пробормотал Ацуши и выглянул в окно. Прямо под ним стоял придвинутый к стене мусорный бак и, кажется, загораживал собой половину кухонного окна. — Муро-чин, да ты псих. 

Тот только тихо хмыкнул и, как только Ацуши выпрямился, тут же обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. В голове пронеслась шальная мысль о том, что ему повезло с видом из окна — на темной площадке и на стройке никого не было, а потом мыслей и вовсе не осталось, он слишком соскучился за эти дни и потому просто ответил на поцелуй. 

— Заходи, только не шуми, — шепотом предупредил Ацуши и плотно занавесил окно. Тацуя тихо спустился на пол и с любопытством огляделся. 

— А у тебя так чисто, — с удивлением прошептал он, и Ацуши не удержался от легкого тычка под ребра. 

— Я не понял, что за тон, — проворчал он и захлопнул тетради. Все равно до понедельника оставалась масса времени, а тратить время на учебу, когда рядом был Тацуя, казалось пустым занятием. 

— Не обижайся, — улыбнулся Тацуя и прислушался: за стенкой негромко играло радио, а снизу доносился шум воды и звук телевизора. 

— Очень тонкие стены, — развел руками Ацуши. — Так что правда не шуми. Что-то случилось? 

Он сел на кровать и похлопал ладонью по покрывалу, приглашая Тацую. 

— Нет, — шепотом ответил тот, но Ацуши ему не поверил, особенно когда заметил, что он явно старается не убирать волосы с лица. 

— Эй, что это? — Ацуши протянул руку и заставил Тацую показать лицо со всех сторон. На левой скуле виднелись несколько вспухших царапин, и точно такие же обнаружились на ладонях. — С кем-то поцапался? 

— Да нет, ерунда, — отмахнулся Тацуя. — Копы пристали. Тормознули нигеров у площадки и положили всех мордой в асфальт, пока обыскивали. Уроды, конечно, пристали просто за то, что мы шли побросать мяч. Хорошо, что на игры я хожу без пушки. 

— Болит? — спросил Ацуши. Уродливые ссадины хотелось погладить, но он понимал, что так будет только больнее, и поэтому просто смотрел в глаза Тацуе. 

— Уже нет, вот только родителям этого не объяснишь, — вздохнул он. Так вот в чем дело. 

— Ты поссорился с ними, ясно. 

— В точку. 

— И сбежал из дома ко мне, Муро-чин, ты просто гений. 

— То есть, в то, что я просто хотел увидеть тебя, ты не поверишь? — шепотом возмутился он и, не давая ответить, поцеловал, сразу же втолкнув язык в рот Ацуши. Это его сумасшествие явно передавалось по воздуху, потому что Ацуши даже не стал возражать, когда тот увлек его за собой на кровать и принялся шарить руками по всему телу, лапая то колени, то задницу прямо через джинсы. Кровать заскрипела, когда он улегся сверху на Ацуши, и оставалось только надеяться, что никто из домашних ничего не услышал. 

— Тише ты, — взмолился Ацуши, Тацуя виновато кивнул и нахально потерся бедрами о низ живота, явно довольный реакцией — стояк, конечно, не заставил себя ждать. Тацуя вновь потянулся за поцелуем, но на лестнице раздались громкие шаги, и в следующую секунду в дверь постучали. 

— Аччан, к тебе можно? 

Тацуя подскочил, как ужаленный, и, не раздумывая, скатился на пол, прячась под кроватью. 

— Погоди! — воскликнул Ацуши и торопливо сорвал покрывало, прикрывая зазор между кроватью и полом. — Можно. 

Нао открыла дверь, и до Ацуши запоздало дошло, что комната все это время была не заперта. 

— Может, я невовремя? — спросила Нао, но все равно зашла. Ацуши всегда поражался привычке людей делать вид, что их волнуют приличия. Сам он избавился от такой еще в детстве, когда понял, что по-настоящему соблюдать их все равно почти никто не пытается. 

— Ну, ты уже все равно пришла, — отозвался он. Он радовался ей в любое время — но не сейчас. 

— Да так, решила зайти, поболтать, — сестра взяла стул и подвинула его ближе к кровати. — Давно тебя толком не видела с тех пор, как ты завел подружку. 

— Нет у меня никакой подружки, — привычно вздохнул Ацуши. — Ты за этим пришла, что ли? 

— Ты так мастерски прятал засосы, что Мицу с Дайчи уже даже надоело прикалываться, — усмехнулась она. — Но ладно, оставлю тебя в покое, я просто все время забываю, что ты уже вырос и больше не таскаешь навозных жуков с улицы. 

— Ты все придумываешь, не было такого, — Ацуши мог поклясться, что услышал сдавленный смех из-под кровати, а потому на всякий случай закашлялся. 

— Было-было, — весело возразила Нао. — Забыл, как вы с Дайки крабов на пляже ловили? А теперь он не Дайки, а какой-то Дог, — хихикнула она. 

— Смуз Дог, — Ацуши не удержался и тоже заржал. 

— Точно, Смуз Дог, какой кошмар! — Нао спохватилась и взяла какой-то лежащий на коленях сверток. — Вот, кстати, это тебе. Луиза готовила печенье и передала тебе немного, по-моему, ты ей нравишься. 

— По-моему, она хочет меня отравить, — Ацуши вспомнил, как подружка Нао угощала всю семью паэльей, и содрогнулся. 

— Поверь, она прокачалась с тех пор, — Нао положила коробочку на край кровати и помолчала, будто собираясь с мыслями. — Как твоя учеба? 

— Ма-а-м, ну не начинай, — не удержался от подколки Ацуши под очередной смешок Тацуи на грани слышимости. В последнее время Нао окончательно вжилась в образ старшей сестры и, кажется, очень этим гордилась. — Нормально все, не выгонят. А ты как? 

Нао закусила губу и поболтала ногой. 

— А я решила поступать в художественный, — вдруг созналась она и посмотрела на Ацуши как провинившаяся. — Ты тоже считаешь, что это глупость, Аччан? То есть, не то чтобы меня заботило твое мнение, но… 

— Но ты думаешь, что тебя убьют родители, и пришла потренироваться на мне, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но вообще, заранее сочувствую.

— Ты всегда умел поддержать, — уже гораздо веселей протянула она и несильно щелкнула его по лбу. — Пожалуй, пойду, попробую поговорить с ними. 

На ум пришла кислая физиономия Джиро и его история, и все веселье как ветром сдуло, и Ацуши не смог сказать ничего умней, чем простое «Удачи». Когда за Нао закрылась дверь, он встал и запер ее на замок. За спиной послышался шорох, и через несколько секунд из-под кровати вылез Тацуя, растирая колени. 

— Беру свои слова про чистоту назад, — шепотом заявил он, — ну у тебя там и пылища, Аччан. 

— Не смей меня так называть, — фыркнул Ацуши. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, разговор с сестрой поменял все настроение, и теперь даже сама мысль о том, чтобы залезть Тацуе в штаны, казалась дикой, хотя минут десять назад Ацуши больше всего на свете хотел именно этого. 

Тацуя, конечно, и сам все уловил, поэтому просто вытянулся на кровати поверх одеяла и тихо сказал: 

— Вы клевые, — он зевнул, и Ацуши вытянулся рядом. — Не волнуйся, все с ней будет в порядке, — заверил Тацуя. — У тебя все получится. 

— Ага, — Ацуши и самому хотелось бы в это поверить. 

Снизу послышались голоса, все громче и громче, и вскоре они отчетливо разобрали ругань. Родители, само собой, не одобрили затею, и Нао отчаянно спорила с ними. Тацуя повертелся, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не слышит, но это было глупо. Мама начала говорить что-то про поступление, про деньги и работу, и Ацуши захотелось очутиться где угодно, но только не здесь — лишь бы не слышать этих разборок. Он закрыл глаза, и через секунду что-то вдруг коснулось его ушей. Звуки почти что стихли, Ацуши открыл глаза и увидел над собой Тацую — он просто заткнул ему уши пальцами и, ничего не говоря, стал целовать, совсем не так, как до этого — жестко и неласково, пока Ацуши не поддался и не ответил ему. Накатившая бессильная злость понемногу улеглась, и он просто ловил губами влажные губы Тацуи, неторопливо и в странной тишине, будто они вдвоем попали в вакуум. 

Он хотел бы сказать хотя бы «спасибо», но слова застряли в горле, и в итоге Ацуши просто обнял его, привлекая поближе. 

— Муро-чин, — тот завозился и вытащил из большого кармана толстовки кассетный плеер. 

— Держи, — Ацуши принял из его рук один наушник, и звуки ссоры заглушила какая-то неизвестная ему музыка. — Давай спать, Ацуши. 

Кажется, они так и уснули с включенным плеером, а наутро он проснулся от того, что Тацуи рядом не было. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он откуда-то из-за спины, и Ацуши сквозь сон увидел, как тот пытается причесаться рукой. — Мне пора, но я тебе еще позвоню, сыграем вечером? 

Ацуши, ничего не соображая, кивнул, и Тацуя, воровато оглядев улицу из окна, вылез туда, откуда явился вчера вечером. Через пару секунд Ацуши услышал шум, короткое шипение и торопливые шаги. Ненормальный, в который раз подумал про себя Ацуши, нехотя вылез из-под одеяла и выглянул в окно. Никакого мусорного бака там больше не стояло — скорее всего, домашние оттащили его, увидев из окна кухни — а серая фигура Тацуи уже скрылась за поворотом. 

*** 

Тацуя, конечно, сдержал обещание и вытащил Ацуши на игру в тот же день, и на следующий, и еще бесконечное число раз. Он наконец-то встретил Кагами, брата Тацуи, и понял, что на дух его не выносит, но Тацуя искренне радовался, когда они играли все вместе, и, в конце концов, Ацуши смирился. В какой-то момент эти матчи вошли в привычку, и без постоянной нагрузки на мышцы он чувствовал себя даже некомфортно, когда зарядили дожди, и играть стало негде. Мелкая морось никого не останавливала, но в дни, когда лило как из ведра, все сидели по домам. Это время Ацуши любил, но только тогда, когда дома не бывало родителей Тацуи. Такое, правда, случилось только один раз, и они тискались, как впервые, забыв про все на свете. 

На Ист-Флоренс ничего не поменялось — Момои объявила им троим бойкот, Аомине злился и тайком пас ее, боясь, что она наделает глупостей, а Кисе разрывался между друзьями, девушкой из Голливуда и баскетболом. День рождения Аомине прошел без Момои, и он был весь день злющий, как черт. Ямада до сих пор не появлялся, а о «Бармаглотах» Ацуши и Тацуя узнали столько, что было тошно даже от одного их упоминания в разговоре. 

Так пролетела пара месяцев, и чем прохладней становилось за окном, тем страннее Ацуши казалось свое совершенно по-летнему хорошее настроение. 

С трудом поднявшись с постели в обычный пасмурный понедельник, он потянулся и неспешно стал собираться в ненавистную школу, думая о том, что шестнадцатилетие ровным счетом ничего не меняло, кроме того, что теперь они с Тацуей официально стали ровесниками, хоть и ненадолго. 

Устраивать каких-то вечеринок Ацуши не собирался, но все случилось без его ведома. Кисе поджидал его на крыльце, болтая с Нао и ее подругой через открытое окно, но завидев Ацуши, тут же поднялся и вышел навстречу, протягивая руку. 

— Привет! — Кисе жизнерадостно улыбнулся и поправил сползшую соломенную шляпу, которая не подходила ему ни по погоде, ни по размеру. — А я за тобой, погнали. 

— Куда? 

— Аоминеччи и Химуроччи ждут, — объяснил Кисе так, будто это само собой разумелось, и пошел к сестринской машине, которую Ацуши по пути даже не заметил. Химуроччи, вот как. 

— Надеюсь, вы задумали не праздничный баскетбольный матч в качестве подарка? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Ацуши. С этой компанией двинутых сталось бы и такое. 

— Нет, что ты, — Кисе это развеселило. — Все-таки твой день, чувак, мы же не психи, — сказал он, и Ацуши сразу же вспомнил его блестящую идею зарабатывать деньги с помощью прыжков с моста, но наступать на любимую мозоль не стал — в честь праздника. 

— Есть хочу, надеюсь, у вас там полно еды, — Ацуши сложил руки на груди и расслабился. Кажется, его ждал приятный вечер, если никто не подложит свинью в последний момент. 

— Полно, — ухмыльнулся Кисе. — Карри с креветками и мясо по-мексикански. 

— Это как? — насторожился Ацуши. — С сальсой? 

— Нет, это купленное в мексиканском магазинчике, потому что он самый близкий к нам, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Обычное. 

— А, — протянул Ацуши, тут же вспомнив Санчеса и противный запах. — Слушай, Кисе-чин, а мексиканский завтрак тогда что такое? Хлопья из магазина мексов? 

— Нет, — Кисе аккуратно подрезал кабриолет какой-то брюнетки и посигналил ей. — Это то, от чего ты бы протянул ноги, дружище. Стакан воды и сигарета, и все. 

— Надо же, — Ацуши вспомнил Тацую, крадущего его хлопья, и покачал головой. — Мексы даже завтрак нормальный придумать не могут. 

— Это точно. 

На Уолнатт Стрит их уже ждали — Ацуши еще из машины учуял запах подгоревшего мяса и соуса барбекю. 

— Я его привез! — громко отрапортовал Кисе. — Забирайте! 

Ацуши вышел из машины и увидел столпившихся на крыльце знакомых и не очень парней и девчонок. Аомине восседал на своем любимом кресле, как на троне, с заднего двора доносилась музыка, и все это очень напоминало вечеринку в честь дня рождения Кисе, только сейчас не хватало Момои. 

— Здорово, упырь! — Аомине встал и сошел с крыльца, и Ацуши уловил запах пива. — С днем рождения, братан, — он размашисто хлопнул его по плечу и кивнул себе за спину. — Пошли жрать. 

Ацуши поискал глазами Тацую, но его нигде не было. 

— А куда ты дел родителей? — спросил Ацуши, протискиваясь сквозь знакомых. 

— Отец на работе до вечера, а мама с родителями… — он замешкался, — этой, — по перекошенному лицу сразу стало ясно, о ком он. — Тоже до вечера. 

— А Саччин не придет? — на всякий случай уточнил Ацуши, но Аомине только сердито скрипнул зубами. Шел второй месяц их ссоры, и даже Ацуши начинал беспокоиться. 

На заднем дворе стоял пластиковый столик с одноразовой посудой и магнитофон, а чуть поодаль, у высокой зеленой изгороди, жарил мясо Кагами. 

— А, это ты! — он хмуро помахал лопаточкой и вернулся к своему занятию. — Ну, поздравляю типа. 

— Типа спасибо, — не остался в долгу Ацуши. — А он чего здесь делает? 

— Готовит нам жрать, не видишь, что ли? — рассмеялся Аомине и открыл банку пива. — Он мне сегодня просрал один на один, теперь отрабатывает. 

Кагами состроил рожу и гордо помахал средним пальцем в их сторону. 

— Смотри, какой дерзкий, — хмыкнул Аомине. 

— Ты тоже дерзкий, — ухмыльнулся Ацуши, кивая на пиво. — Мама разрешила, да? 

— Да иди ты, — тот подкинул вторую банку вверх, и Ацуши рефлекторно поймал ее, как мяч. Пить это он не собирался, а вот кое-кто, кажется, уже выпил пару банок. Ацуши даже удивился, что за эти несколько месяцев ни разу не слышал, как Тацуя поет, но сейчас очень жалел, что тому вздумалось спеть прямо сейчас. 

— С днем рожденья тебя, — Тацуя вышел через черный ход, негромко напевая, и его наверняка перекрикивала музыка из магнитолы, но Ацуши казалось, что это пение слышно всему району. — С днем рожденья тебя! 

К счастью, кто-то еще подхватил слова, и теперь Тацуя пел не один, и никто, кажется, не обращал на него внимания, но Ацуши видел его взгляд, чуть пьяный и жаркий, и не понимал, как остальные его не замечают. 

— Поздравляю, — в самом конце легко добавил Тацуя, соскочил со ступенек и протянул Ацуши черную толстовку. Он развернул ее и увидел на спине номер Уилта Чемберлена из «Лэйкерс», но ему, по правде говоря, было плевать на номера, потому что сейчас, посреди толпы веселящихся парней и девчонок он чувствовал себя все равно что голым. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ацуши и побыстрее закутался в толстовку, чтобы прогнать странное ощущение. 

Он огляделся, но на них даже никто не смотрел — все ели, пили и танцевали под какой-то хип-хоп и «Спайс Гёлз». Кагами тоже не скучал — рядом с ним крутились Кисе и Аомине и то и дело воровали готовое мясо прямо с жаровни, и Ацуши решил, что самое время к ним присоединиться. 

Тацуя нашел его через полчаса и с заговорщическим видом поманил в дом. 

— Что такое, Муро-чин? — спросил Ацуши. Дом не был пустым, но в нем хотя бы не орала музыка. 

— Решил сделать тебе попить, — Тацуя притащил его на кухню и, поискав взглядом стакан, принялся чем-то греметь. — Ты же не пьешь пиво, а быть в день рождения совсем трезвым — это плохая примета. 

Ацуши не сомневался, что Тацуя придумал эту примету сам, причем только что, но возражать не стал. Ему просто нравилось смотреть, как тот возится со льдом и бутылками, пусть даже половина содержимого лилась мимо прямо на стол. 

— Вот! — он довольно поставил стакан с чем-то оранжевым перед Ацуши и уселся напротив, придвигая себе такой же. 

— Что это? 

— Отвертка, самая обычная, — заверил Тацуя. — Но очень вкусная, я проверял. 

Ацуши оглянулся на дверь и увидел компанию у телевизора. Всюду было полно народу, и о том, чтобы остаться наедине, не шло и речи, и поэтому он только вздохнул, наклонился к уху Тацуи и негромко признался: 

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать. 

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — без паузы тихо откликнулся Тацуя, и Ацуши чуть не выронил стакан, но все-таки справился с собой и залпом выпил горько-сладкий коктейль. В паху потяжелело, кровь прилила к члену, и пришлось прикусить губу от досады, потому что Тацуя сидел совсем рядом, но до него нельзя было даже дотронуться. 

— Эй, где вы все?! — в дом заглянул Кисе, созывая всех. — Пошли уже, хватит тут сидеть! 

Кто-то сделал музыку громче, и народ действительно повалил на улицу. 

— Химуроччи, идем, — Кисе вошел в кухню, держа в руке телефонную трубку. — Мурасакиччи, а это тебя. — Вид у него был довольно серьезный, но не встревоженный, и он уже принялся что-то объяснять Тацуе, уводя его на улицу. 

Возбуждение после слов Тацуи все еще не прошло, а выпитая водка ударила в голову, но Ацуши все-таки ответил: 

— Алло? 

— Муккун? — это была Момои, и Ацуши даже вздрогнул — так давно он не слышал ее голос. — Привет. 

— Привет, Саччин, — он прислонился к стене, потирая переносицу. — Мы скучаем. 

— С днем рождения, — она попыталась сказать это бодро, но голос в конце все-таки дрогнул. — Желаю тебе всего самого хорошего, — продолжила она, а потом вдруг звонко и сердито добавила: — Особенно мозгов! — и повесила трубку. 

Ацуши улыбнулся сам себе и, покачав головой, побрел к выходу, на звук какой-то очередной неизвестной ему песни. 

Весь двор танцевал, и Ацуши устроился на ступеньках, держа в руках забытый Тацуей стакан. Сам Тацуя обнаружился довольно скоро, как только часть танцующих отошла к столику с едой. Он танцевал, и это получалось у него совсем не так, как пение — он двигался не то чтобы неумело, но так, будто его совершенно не заботило, умеет он танцевать или нет. Ацуши смотрел на его чуть пьяное и счастливое лицо, на то, как он смеется, случайно столкнувшись задницей с какой-то девушкой, и не мог себе представить, что еще несколько месяцев назад, когда он торговал травкой на Венис Бич, жизнь казалась ему безрадостной и скучной. Все еще танцуя, Тацуя снял клетчатую, «как у Кобейна», рубашку, повязал ее на пояс и тут же запутался ногами в рукавах. Ацуши рассмеялся в стакан, сделал большой глоток и расслабленно потянулся всем телом. В конце концов, Тацуя был прав — прямо сейчас жизнь была потрясающей штукой. 

Через неделю Ацуши столкнулся у своих дверей с Джиро, тот молча показал ему пакет с дохлым голубем и понес его на улицу, пока не заметили мама и Нао. Это не было угрозой, Ацуши знал наверняка — Джиро просто напоминали о долге и давали понять, что при желании достанут его, и не только его, из-под земли. Ацуши ничего не рассказывал Тацуе, но тот, кажется, чувствовал смену настроения сам и старался не лезть с расспросами. 

Придя как-то раз к Аомине, Ацуши застал их с Кисе в глубокой задумчивости, если такое вообще можно было о них сказать. Кисе как-то чересчур быстро засобирался домой и ушел из комнаты Аомине, забыв ключи от машины. 

— Кисе-чин, — окликнул его Ацуши и бросил их из окна. — Что это с ним такое? 

Аомине впервые за долгое время выглядел веселым. На вопрос Ацуши он низко рассмеялся, а потом все-таки объяснил: 

— Этому чудиле предлагают сняться в какой-то рекламе. 

Ацуши хмыкнул, новость его не то чтобы заинтересовала, но он тут же представил, как каждое утро по телеку мелькает физиономия Кисе, и ему тоже стало смешно. 

— А что за реклама-то? 

— Да хрен его знает, не признается пока. 

— Значит, что-то стремное типа лекарств от несварения желудка. 

Аомине заржал, но потом все-таки продолжил: 

— Знакомый его подружки предложил, а этот осел еще думает. 

— Так ты не отговаривал? — почему-то это очень радовало. 

— Нет, конечно, — Аомине посерьезнел. — Валить ему надо отсюда, пусть хоть памперсы рекламирует, за это хоть платят. 

Ацуши посмотрел на его голду на шее и торчащую из-за пояса пушку — кому-кому, а валить в первую очередь стоило ему. 

*** 

Дожди закончились, и настало время сухих горячих ветров — в город пришла Санта-Анна, а вместе с ней — пыль. Октябрь неумолимо подходил к концу. 

День рождения Тацуи тоже выпадал на понедельник, но Ацуши не собирался ни в какую школу, дела там и без того шли неплохо, в отличие от всего остального. Тацуя часто пропадал и приходил играть расстроенный, как бы ни старался изобразить веселость. Примерно через неделю он нехотя рассказал, что все это время наблюдал за улицей с крыши одного дома, и Ацуши понимал его раздражение — занятие было скучней некуда. 

Поэтому в понедельник утром он встретил Тацую на перекрестке у его дома, сидя в позаимствованной у сестры Кисе тачке. Она, правда, и понятия не имела, что машина понадобилась не самому Кисе, но такие детали никого не волновали. 

— Ацуши? — Тацуя, шедший на остановку с хмурым лицом, тут же оживился. — Что ты тут делаешь? 

— Собираюсь дурно на тебя повлиять, — честно признался Ацуши и откашлялся — через открытое окно в салон летела пыль. — Не хочешь денек прогулять? 

Тацуя, конечно же, хотел. 

— А куда мы едем? — с любопытством спросил он только тогда, когда Ацуши повел машину в сторону Санта-Моники. 

— Подальше отсюда, — просто ответил Ацуши. — В Топангу, она, по-моему, достаточно далеко. Кстати, с днем рождения. 

Тацуя удивленно вскинул бровь и довольно потянулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Спасибо, Ацуши, — он порылся в бардачке и нашел какую-то кассету. — О, я поставлю, не против? 

Ацуши, конечно же, не возражал — даже против глэм-рока. 

— Знаешь, Ацуши, — вдруг сказал Тацуя, рисуя кончиком пальца какие-то иероглифы на пыльном стекле. Он помолчал и тут же стер их. — Это ведь мое первое серьезное дело. Я имею в виду эту «Импалу», которая у меня уже в печенках сидит. 

— И мое, — кивнул Ацуши. — Муро-чин, а как ты вообще попал в банду? 

Они никогда не обсуждали это, но Ацуши уже давно собирался спросить. 

Тацуя моргнул и задумался, между бровей на мгновение появилась складка, но тут же ушла. 

— Как-то раз мы с Тайгой сбежали из дома, — он сделал музыку потише и достал из сумки бутылку с водой. — Мне было тринадцать, а ему на год меньше, я же старший. Мы наврали родителям, что остаемся друг у друга на пару дней, а сами сбежали в поисках приключений на задницу. 

— И, конечно же, нашли, — ухмыльнулся Ацуши. 

— Само собой, — Тацуя рассмеялся и сделал большой глоток. — Мы заночевали в парке Хантингтон, прикинь. 

— Специально выбирали, где опасней? Надо же, ночевать в Уоттсе, да вы гении. 

— Ага. И, конечно же, там мы повстречали толпу гангстеров. К мелким обычно всегда относятся с умилением, а мы тогда еще не вымахали, и поэтому с нами ничего не случилось. И мне даже понравилось — все друг другу братья, все такие свободные и крутые. А Тайге — нет. Вот так все и получилось. А ты? 

Ацуши остановился на светофоре и вспомнил тот идиотский день, когда случайно свернул в никуда — в буквальном смысле. 

— Я шел в магазин за солью, примерно год назад, и решил срезать по пути домой. И наткнулся на Мине-чина с Кисе-чином, которые сваливали от каких-то мексов. Началась перестрелка, и тем парням было плевать, что я не с ними, мы же японцы, и меня приняли за их сообщника. Так что убегали мы втроем, а потом я еще две недели прятался вместе с ними, потому что их пытались пристрелить, но в итоге не нашли. А я так и остался. 

— Выходит, вы знакомы всего год? — удивился Тацуя и сощурил глаз — солнце светило прямо на него. 

— Нет, мы вместе учились в начальной школе, нас вообще пятеро было, точнее, шестеро. Ака-чин уехал в Японию, Мидо-чин переехал в приличное место, а Мине-чин с Кисе-чином тоже хотели приключений, как ты. Саччин все время тусовалась с ними, хотя про то, что они в банде, узнала только недавно. А я пришел к ним позже. — Он помолчал, припоминая тот день в подробностях. 

— Классно сходил за солью, — пробормотал Тацуя. — Слушай, давай не будем сегодня об этом, ладно? 

И Ацуши был с ним совершенно согласен — он увозил Тацую из пыльного Лос-Анджелеса вовсе не для таких разговоров. 

Совсем скоро перед ними показался океан. В ушах шумело от ветра, а солнце, отражаясь от воды, невыносимо слепило глаза. Ацуши опустил на нос очки и покосился на Тацую — тот высунулся из окна почти по пояс и едва ли не рвался вперед машины. 

— Куда ты лезешь, Муро-чин, — Ацуши поймал его за пояс джинсов и буквально втащил в салон. — Если тебе снесет полголовы, я не хочу быть виноватым. 

— Тогда езжай быстрее, — просто откликнулся Тацуя, но на место все-таки сел. 

Спрятанная в каньоне Топанга встретила их безлюдными склонами, заросшими травой, и сонной тишиной. Даже не верилось, что рядом расположен обычный населенный людьми городок. Ацуши осторожно вывел машину на нужный поворот и, сверившись с указателем, повез их к центру. 

— Кажется, приехали, — объявил он и занял свободное место на парковке. 

Время в Топанге будто замерло. Они с Тацуей бродили по сонным улицам, заросшим вьюнком, возле крошечных уличных кафе сидели люди, почитывая газеты, и Ацуши казалось, что они попали в какой-то старый американский фильм. 

— Смотри, — Тацуя потянул Ацуши за рукав в сторону аляповатой вывески. 

Маленький дом какой-то неопределенной формы напоминал открытый сундук, из которого торчали яркие тряпки, бусы, шляпы, деревянные маски и прочий хлам. 

— Пошли посмотрим, — Ацуши сомневался, что они найдут там что-то интересное, но ему слишком нравилось смотреть на увлеченного чем-то Тацую, и он неспешно пошел следом. Оказавшись внутри, он не сразу заметил его среди вешалок с тряпьем, а когда подошел ближе, то понял, что Тацуя разглядывает ящик с какой-то мелкой ерундой. 

— Фмотри, Ацуфы, — невнятно позвал он и обернулся. 

Ацуши от неожиданности отшатнулся назад, а Тацуя вытащил резиновые вампирские зубы изо рта и счастливо рассмеялся. 

— Ты бы видел свое лицо! — довольно заявил он, а Ацуши покачал головой. 

— Тебе точно семнадцать исполнилось, Муро-чин? Тебя мама не учила, что нельзя пихать в рот всякую гадость? 

— Да ладно тебе, — развел тот руками. — Вряд ли кто-то еще додумался их примерять. 

Ацуши не был так в этом уверен, но ничего не сказал. Тацуя расплатился с лохматым татуированным стариком и вопросительно посмотрел на Ацуши. 

— Куда пойдем? 

— Пойдем есть, — твердо решил Ацуши и пригляделся. Вдоль улицы висела куча вывесок, все как одна потрепанные, но заманчивые. — Смотри, вон там готовят рыбу. Хочешь? 

— Все, что угодно, — тут же согласился Тацуя. 

Наверняка в том ресторанчике отлично готовили рыбу. Ацуши готов был побиться об заклад, что местные блюда стоили тех десяти баксов, что за них хотел владелец. Он бы наверняка даже попросил вторую порцию, потому что денег, отложенных на день рождения Тацуи, хватало на все, но тому в голову пришла просто блестящая идея. Ресторанчик, напоминающий настоящее приличное заведение, а не забегаловки гетто, обслуживали сами владельцы, и к их единственному занятому столику подошла милая пожилая леди. 

— Здравствуйте, что бы вы хотели? — по уже сложившемуся обычаю, она обратилась к Тацуе — и выронила меню, истошно заорав. 

Тацуя, кажется, сам не ожидал такого и растерянно выплюнул свои вампирские зубы, а Ацуши со вздохом поднял меню и вручил его тут же подлетевшему к женщине хозяину ресторанчика. 

— Господи! — она прижала руку к груди и сердито посмотрела на Тацую, а тот обалдело поправил челку и с трудом выдавил: 

— Извините, — и по его голосу и виду Ацуши понял, что он еле сдерживает смех. — Правда, извините, я не хотел вас напугать… — и тут он не выдержал и наконец в голос расхохотался, безуспешно пытаясь остановиться. 

— Молодой человек! — с упреком протянула женщина, и Ацуши вдруг подумал, что в каком-нибудь Уоттсе их бы давно обругали на чем свет стоит. — Разве так можно? 

— И… Извините, — сквозь неудержимый смех выговорил Тацуя, и Ацуши понял, что пора брать все в свои руки. 

— Извините, — сказал он и поднялся. — Моему другу, кажется, плохо, — он поймал Тацую за локоть и потащил к выходу. Не то чтобы это злило, скорее, удивляло. Ацуши и понятия не имел, каким придурком может быть Тацуя, всегда казавшийся куда более нормальным, чем тот же Кисе. 

— Муро-чин, ты совсем? — спросил он, когда они отошли достаточно далеко и остановились. Тот, наконец, затих и теперь глубоко дышал, приходя в себя. 

— Прости, Ацуши, — выдохнул Тацуя и поднял раскрасневшееся от смеха лицо. В уголках его глаз блестели слезинки, а губы все равно улыбались. — Но… Но кто же знал? Ты вообще видел ее лицо? Господи, мне так стыдно, Ацуши, — Тацуя снова еле сдерживал смех и буквально схватил Ацуши за футболку, — но я просто не могу, черт!.. 

Ацуши хотел просто переждать, когда Тацую отпустит, но в итоге не выдержал и улыбнулся сам. 

— Муро-чин, какой же ты идиот, — покачал он головой. — Пошли есть бургеры, их тебе продадут даже в таком состоянии. 

Тацуя только согласно закивал, но через несколько минут окончательно пришел в себя. 

— Извини, сам не знаю, что случилось. 

— Да ладно тебе, — сжалился Ацуши. — Все равно бургеры вкусней. 

Пляж в конце октября почти пустовал, даже несмотря солнечную погоду. Вдали темнели фигуры серферов, по линии прибоя носились собаки, а Ацуши не мог вспомнить места красивей и спокойней, чем это. 

— Классно как, — Тацуя глубоко вдохнул и подставил лицо ветру, трепавшему волосы. — Чувствуешь, Ацуши? 

Ацуши, конечно, чувствовал все то, о чем взахлеб говорил Тацуя — все это и еще немного больше. С ним не происходило ничего особенного, он сто раз ел бургеры, сто раз бывал на пляже, но сейчас все это казалось чем-то необыкновенным. 

— Знаешь, даже хорошо, что мы не стали есть ту рыбу, — заметил Тацуя, облизывая испачканный в кетчупе мизинец. — Так гораздо вкуснее, — он кивнул в сторону шумных волн. — И красивей. 

— Ты красивый, — честно сказал Ацуши, зная, что в другой раз просто не осмелится. Тацуя осекся, замер с легкой улыбкой на губах и долго смотрел на него, будто на что-то решаясь. 

— Пойдем куда-нибудь, где никого нет? — предложил он и закусил губу, хулигански щурясь. 

Ацуши улыбнулся в ответ и первым поднялся на ноги, отбрасывая носком кроссовка высохшие на солнце водоросли. Чуть поодаль, где волны лизали россыпи камней, ютились деревянные домики и сваленные грудами рыбацкие сети. 

— Смотри, — ткнул Тацуя в одну из перевернутых лодок с дырявым днищем, и Ацуши все понял без слов. 

До лодки океан не добирался, и песок под ней оказался сухим, хоть и прохладным. Ацуши расстелил толстовку, с трудом забрался в образованную деревянным каркасом нишу и попытался сесть поудобней, опираясь спиной о доски. Тацуя справился гораздо быстрее и вытянулся прямо поверх Ацуши, устраиваясь у него между ног. 

Он не стал размениваться на долгие прелюдии и сразу же залез руками Ацуши под футболку, с силой провел по бокам, и Ацуши с удивлением понял, что его ладони стали мягче, хотя в баскетбол он играл ничуть не меньше. Он притянул Тацую к себе и жадно прижался ртом к его влажным губам, и тот с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. Под ладонями перекатывались горячие твердые мышцы, Ацуши, путаясь в ткани, наконец-то добрался до голой кожи и с наслаждением принялся гладить лопатки и поясницу, а потом, кажется, прикусил Тацуе губу. 

— Прости, — только и смог сказать Ацуши, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, но ничего не получалось. Тацуя широко лизнул шею, а его руки шарили по груди, оглаживая соски, и Ацуши готов был рычать от удовольствия. 

Стояк упирался в джинсы, и Ацуши подхватил Тацую под задницу, прижимая к себе. 

— Погоди, — прошептал тот и отстранился, расстегивая ширинку на своих джинсах. 

Он тут же поймал Ацуши за руку и засунул себе в трусы. Ацуши сжал пальцы, сминая ягодицы, и не смог остановиться, трогая всюду, куда мог дотянуться — бедра, промежность, расщелину на заднице. Пальцы нащупали плотно сжатый анус, и Тацуя замычал в поцелуй, вздрагивая всем телом, а потом взялся за молнию и расстегнул джинсы Ацуши. Как только он вытащил из трусов член, вздрогнул уже Ацуши, от ощущения горячей ладони и от того, как обдало прохладным воздухом мокрую от смазки головку. 

— Следи, чтоб никого не было, — задыхаясь, прошептал на ухо Тацуя и тут же не сдержал тихого стона, когда Ацуши легонько надавил пальцем на вход. — Черт… 

— Я вообще ничего не вижу, — признался Ацуши. 

На самом деле, он видел только взмокшего Тацую с растрепанными волосами и безоблачное небо сквозь дыру в лодке. Тот только безумно улыбнулся и, жмурясь, вывернулся из рук Ацуши. Чего он хочет, Ацуши понял не сразу, но потом, догадавшись, обхватил Тацую за пояс и притянул к себе. 

— Да, — тихо выдохнул он и откинул голову Ацуши на плечо. 

Ацуши мельком взглянул вниз на покрасневшую от его прикосновений задницу Тацуи, и шумно выдохнул, не сдерживаясь. Тацуя подался назад, и член прижался к его пояснице, тут же пачкая кожу смазкой. От желания вставить поплыло в глазах, и Ацуши, дотянувшись до члена Тацуи рукой, сумел только двинуть бедрами, скользя по его гладкой спине головкой. Они с трудом нашли нужный ритм, и вскоре Ацуши окончательно забыл, что должен был за чем-то там следить — все, что он мог, это вскидывать бедра навстречу Тацуе, крепко вжимаясь в него всем телом, и дрочить ему. 

— Я больше не могу, — свистящим шепотом предупредил Тацуя и плотно прижался задницей так, что у Ацуши от ощущений потемнело в глазах. Он слепо нашарил второй рукой твердый сосок Тацуи и осторожно сжал его, перекатывая между пальцев. Тацуя громко вдохнул, и его затрясло. Кончал он долго, и Ацуши не прекращал целовать его мокрую от пота шею, пока он не замер, тяжело дыша. 

Через секунду Тацуя снова пошевелился, и Ацуши, кусая губы, прошептал ему на ухо: 

— Я тоже больше не могу, — он попытался отстраниться, потому что от любого прикосновения к возбужденному члену голова шла кругом. — Тебя испачкает, придурок. 

Тацуя в ответ навалился на него всем телом и потерся голой спиной о бедра. Ацуши с трудом сдержал вскрик, уткнулся в лохматую макушку и с идиотским восторгом поймал губами волосы Тацуи — чтобы только не стонать в голос. Оргазм накрыл волной, как шумящий под боком океан, и Ацуши казалось, что прошел час, прежде чем он смог успокоиться. По всему позвоночнику пошла дрожь от контраста — от Тацуи шел жар, а в паху на воздухе стыла размазанная сперма. 

Наконец, Тацуя пошевелился и подался вперед, Ацуши придержал его футболку и увидел на его спине белесые потеки. От этого стало стыдно и сладко одновременно, особенно когда Тацуя обернулся через плечо и как ни в чем ни бывало спросил: 

— У тебя остались салфетки, Ацуши? 

Салфетки, конечно, остались, вместе с гамбургерами им выдали целую стопку, и Ацуши, быстро промокнув руку, принялся вытирать Тацуе спину, а тот тихо смеялся то ли от щекотки, то ли просто так. 

Приведя их обоих в порядок, Ацуши смял салфетки, засунул их в принесенный пакет и поискал выпавшие из-за пояса пушки. 

— Держи, — он протянул Тацуе его пистолет, но тот снова развернулся к Ацуши лицом и мягко отвел его руку в сторону. Пистолет тут же увяз в песке, а Тацуя склонился совсем близко к лицу Ацуши и коротко поцеловал в губы. 

Какое-то время они молчали, и Ацуши просто любовался им. Солнце, катясь к горизонту, заглянуло через дыру в днище лодки и осветило Тацую со спины, в его влажных волосах запутались блики, а незагорелое из-за вечных кепок и капюшонов лицо залило закатными красками. Если в Калифорнии и существовали боги, то, наверное, они выглядели примерно так. Ацуши осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев родинку под глазом, россыпь еле-еле заметных веснушек на переносице, и Тацуя улыбнулся обветренными зацелованными губами. 

— Какой-то конец света, — тихо сказал он, прижался лбом ко лбу Ацуши и, глядя в глаза, доверительно поделился еле слышным шепотом: — Боже, Ацуши, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, ты не представляешь. 

Ацуши едва не засмеялся — кто-кто, а он знал, что значит сходить с ума. До Хэллоуина оставалось меньше суток, сестре грозила опасность, им с Тацуей обоим грозил срок, и стоило бы паниковать и волноваться, но Ацуши смотрел в теплые серые глаза и чувствовал себя неправильно счастливым. И ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

— Давай потом, — серьезно ответил он, потому что на самом деле не имел ничего против, Тацуе он доверил бы не только свою задницу, но и жизнь. — Когда все это закончится. 

Вместо ответа Тацуя снова быстро поцеловал его и все-таки вылез из-под лодки. Невдалеке послышались людские голоса и лай собак, и Ацуши нехотя поднялся следом. 

Топанга с ее каньоном и океаном осталась позади, и несколько часов спустя они брели к дому Ацуши пешком, вернув машину Кисе. Тацуя уверял, что собирается добираться до своего квартала на автобусе, но, кажется, просто выдумывал предлоги, чтобы подольше не возвращаться домой. 

— Ацуши, спасибо, — невпопад сказал он, едва закончив болтать про НБА и драфт. — Было очень здорово. 

— Не за что, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — Особенно в рыбном ресторане. 

— Ну хватит, — засмеялся Тацуя и виновато потер переносицу. — Я же уже сто раз извинился. 

Они прошли пятьдесят четвертую Ист Стрит и оказались практически у жилого комплекса. Ацуши собирался что-то сказать, но, увидев мусорные баки, тут же вспомнил про невыброшенный пакет — оставлять его в чужой машине было бы совсем уж хамством. 

— Давай, сделай трехочковый, — весело предложил Тацуя, Ацуши смял полиэтилен и швырнул в бак, чересчур легкий «мяч» с трудом, но все-таки долетел до него, и Тацуя шутливо зааплодировал — и тут же осекся. — Твою мать, что это там? 

Ацуши пригляделся и сморщился. Возле баков лежало длинное тело змеи с размозженной головой. Хвост с тупой погремушкой торчал из-под мусорных мешков, а по запылившейся пятнистой шкуре неторопливо ползали крупные рыжие муравьи. 

— Фу, блин, — Ацуши отвернулся. — Давно к нам не заползали гремучие змеи. 

— Сейчас еще тепло, неудивительно, — неуверенно произнес Тацуя, остекленевшими глазами все еще разглядывая змею. — Но так близко к дому… 

— Пойдем, Муро-чин, хватит пялиться, — Ацуши взял его за плечо и потянул прочь от неприятного зрелища. — Надеюсь, она была одна, забудь уже. 

— Ага, — Тацуя повел плечами, отгоняя оцепенение. — В апреле они даже у нас ползают. 

— Осторожно, — стоило им войти во двор, как соседка, мама той самой Луизы, появилась прямо из-за развешенных простыней, как призрак. — Сегодня обнаружили гремучую змею, — кажется, это было главной новостью дня. — Растянулась прямо вдоль нашего порога, моя девочка чуть не наступила на нее! Так что смотрите под ноги! 

Ацуши машинально опустил взгляд вниз, и Тацуя сделал то же самое. Никаких змей в короткой траве, конечно, не было, но чувство тревоги не отпускало. 

— И правда, будь осторожней, — на прощание сказал Тацуя. — Наступишь и не заметишь. 

Ацуши закатил глаза. Вокруг такого маленького события было слишком много шума. 

— Позвони, как доберешься, ладно? — вместо ответа сказал он и напоследок взлохматил Тацуе волосы. — До завтра, Муро-чин. 

Тацуя позвонил через час, и его голос звучал спокойно, даже смешливо. Кажется, об увиденном он больше не вспоминал, и Ацуши порадовался этому — потому что сам никак не мог выкинуть вид дохлой змеи из головы. Уже лежа в кровати, он пытался в подробностях вспомнить, как они с Тацуей вроде как занимались любовью на пляже, но перед глазами все еще ползали рыжие муравьи. 

4\. 

Грэм Авеню готовилась к Хэллоуину по-своему. Никаких уютно горящих тыквенных фонарей с любовно вырезанными на них рожами, никаких гирлянд с летучими мышами, зато отовсюду торчали яркие бумажные цветы — латиносы готовились к своему дню мертвецов. 

Дом Сильвера, стоявший вдалеке от мексиканских, на фоне этого моря красок выглядел как бельмо на глазу — под стать жильцу. На низеньком крыльце как обычно торчали Сильвер и Ален с извечной здоровенной бутылкой пива, вот только, вместо того чтобы прохлаждаться на стульях, они занимались делом. 

Сильвер швырял камни по тыквам. По всей дорожке, вплоть до самых мусорных баков, валялись оранжевые ошметки, а в воздухе витал резкий запах сырых овощей. Ален, уже изрядно пьяный, громко считал набранные Сильвером очки. 

— Опять в десятку, Сил-Джей! — обрадовано объявил он, и тут они, наконец, заметили подошедшего к калитке Нэша. — Эн-Джи, здорово! 

Сильвер швырнул камень, тыква с треском разлетелась, заляпав его кроссовки мякотью, а он, как настоящий гиббон, с воплем заколотил кулаками по груди. 

— Обожаю Хэллоуин! — заявил он. — О, пришел наш белый господин! — с издевкой выкрикнул он, перепрыгнул через мусор и со всей дури шлепнул Нэша пятерней по ладони. Нэш пожал ее, сморщившись, и вытер руку о штанину. Он терпеть не мог, когда Сильвер его так называл. 

— Привет, нигер. Какие планы у вашей шайки? 

— Нашей, — передразнил Сильвер, ероша свои высветленные волосы. — Как будто ты не с нами, Эн-Джи. 

— Мы собираемся повеселиться, — пьяный Ален подошел к ним, пошатываясь, и попытался прикурить, но пальцы все время соскальзывали с зажигалки. Нэш сжалился и помог ему, чиркнув колесиком. — И ты, чувак, с нами. 

— Поедем в Комптон, — оскалился Сильвер. — Кого-нибудь отпиздим, а потом завалимся к Року, у него свободный дом, и дальше как пойдет. 

Нэш примерно представил себе, какой бардак там будет к утру, и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ники в курсе? — спросил он. 

— Нет еще, но его дома нет, — объяснил Сильвер. 

— Так у него же есть пейджер, ты не умеешь пользоваться телефоном, что ли? — Нэш посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Смотреть на него получалось только так — скотина к девятнадцати годам вымахал за два метра. 

— Раз такой умный, сам с ним и связывайся, — огрызнулся Сильвер, выпучив яркие белки, подхватил с земли камень и со всей дури запустил его в соседский кактус. Тот разлетелся в щепки, и Сильвер победно зауюлюлюкал. 

Нэш покачал головой и пошел в дом искать телефон. 

Мама Сильвера спала на диване, закутавшись в халат, а по телевизору шел сериал. Судя по именам, тот самый, который так любила мама самого Нэша. Он оглядел гостиную, нашел трубку и вышел в кухню, разгоняя на лету сонных мух, слетевшихся, видимо, на тыквенные очистки. 

В пейджинговой компании ответили не сразу, но зато когда Нэш услышал голос, то обрадовано встрепенулся. 

— Алло? — в трубке зевнули. Та самая девчонка на телефоне попадалась ему уже раз пятый за последние два месяца, и всегда, когда Нэш нес чушь и слал матерные сообщения Бармаглотам, она только невозмутимо переспрашивала подробности и вешала трубку, стоило только спросить ее имя. Сейчас Нэшу уже казалось, что его почти что брали на слабо, вот так игнорируя. Но ему, конечно, слабо не было. 

— Привет, детка, — ухмыльнулся он. — Передашь сообщение моему другу? — он даже пытался быть обходительным. 

— Диктуйте номер абонента, — бесстрастно отозвалась девчонка, будто показывала, что ее ничем не проймешь. Однажды Нэш из чистого азарта дозванивался специально до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на нее, и попытался все-таки выведать ее имя и развести на встречу, но ничего не вышло. 

Он посмотрел на холодильник, где под магнитом висел листок с номерами Бармаглотов, нацарапанными кривым почерком Сильвера, и принялся диктовать нарочито медленно. 

В последний месяц он понял, что голос этой упрямой девки его заводит, как-то раз он даже дрочил, разговаривая, и увидеться с ней стало каким-то пунктиком. Нэш не сомневался — увидь она его, сама бы полезла к нему в штаны, так ведь делали все девчонки, которыми он интересовался. 

— Диктуйте сообщение, мистер, — Нэш явственно услышал, как она лопнула пузырь из жвачки, и воображение понеслось, куда и обычно. 

— Окей, — откашлялся Нэш. — Ники, детка, — начал он. — Жду тебя дома, приходи скорей. 

Какое-то время в трубке слышался только стук клавиш и тихое дыхание, а потом девчонка безразличным тоном уточнила: 

— Подписать, как обычно, «Нэш»? 

— Так ты помнишь, как меня зовут, — довольно ухмыльнулся Нэш. — Нет, подпиши «Сил-Джей». 

— «Сил» как тюлень? — ничуть не удивилась она, и Нэш заржал. 

— Да, сечешь фишку, — одобрительно сказал он, готовый к тому, что она, как обычно, повесит трубку. 

— Кстати, мистер Нэш, — монотонно сказала она, чавкая жвачкой. — За такое хулиганство есть статья, чтоб вы знали. 

Нэш поудобней перехватил трубку, не веря ушам. 

— Конечно, знаю, я же без пяти минут коп, детка. 

— Я не детка, я — Регина, — поправила она и все-таки бросила трубку. 

Нэш победно сжал кулак и посмотрел на трубку. Регина, замечательно, значит, все это время он дрочил на мексиканку. Она могла оказаться неопрятной и невзрачной, каких он встречал толпами на улицах, а могла быть и смуглой красоткой с большими сиськами. Нэш искренне надеялся на второе, а потому взялся за телефон и принялся набирать номер пейджинговой компании до тех пор, пока среди случайных операторов ему снова не попалась Регина. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я смогу найти тебя, если захочу? — без обиняков сказал он. — Лучше соглашайся сама. — Он подумал и добавил: — Я, вообще-то, хороший. 

— Мистер Нэш, — равнодушно отозвалась она. — Это уже угрозы. 

— Да какие угрозы, блин, я тебя на свидание зову уже третий месяц, — Нэш в последний момент прикусил язык, и слово «дура» так и не прозвучало. — Давай встретимся, сегодня же праздник. У моего друга классная вечеринка, будет много народу. 

Регина сопела и жевала, явно раздумывая. 

— Давай, соглашайся, — в голову пришло воспоминание о рыбалке с отцом, когда тот учил подсекать рыбу — вовремя и точным движением. — Пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо, — вдруг согласилась Регина. — И как мы встретимся? 

— Это вообще не проблема, — заверил Нэш. — Буду ждать у Колизея на красно-черной «Импале». 

— В восемь, — не особенно впечатлившись, назначила Регина. — Все, пока, меня сейчас босс убьет. 

В трубке монотонно запищали короткие гудки, а Нэш хлопнул по ладони, давая сам себе «пять». Три долбаных месяца — никогда еще не приходилось добиваться девки так долго, но он собой гордился. 

— Че-то ты долго, Эн-Джи, — сказал Ален, но тут же все его внимание вернулось к Сильверу, который теперь обстреливал соседские кактусы. 

— Ну, что, — позвал его Нэш. — Тащи свою задницу ко мне часам к семи. 

— Нафига? — удивился Сильвер. — Решил познакомить со своей мамочкой? 

— Еще одна такая шутка, и я тебе яйца отстрелю, — спокойно пригрозил Нэш. — Один узкоглазый должен мне хуеву тучу денег, так что можешь поразвлечься, ты же любишь всех пугать своей рожей. 

— О-о! — оценивающе протянул Сильвер. — А без костюма-то пустишь? 

— Тебе костюм и так не нужен, — заверил Нэш. — Только не опаздывай, у меня в восемь встреча. 

— Слушаюсь, белый господин! — кривляясь, пропищал Сильвер, и Ален заливисто и пьяно захохотал. 

Обезьянки, подумал Нэш, визгливые грязные обезьянки в естественной среде обитания — что поделать, он от души любил этот зоопарк. 

5\. 

— А где твои родители? — первым делом спросил Ацуши, как только Тацуя пропустил его в квартиру. 

— Закрыли магазин пораньше и пошли к друзьям, — ответил тот. — Часам к девяти вернутся, но, я думаю, мы уже уйдем. 

— Ага, — Ацуши шел за ним по коридору и смотрел, как он натягивает на голое тело простую черную футболку с длинным рукавом. Джинсы у него тоже были черные, не свободные, как обычно а точно по фигуре, и Ацуши засмотрелся на его бесконечно длинные ноги. Не лучшее время, но ничего с собой поделать он не мог. — Заки вчера обмолвился, что Бармаглоты устраивают вечеринку в Комптоне, наверняка этот Нэш поедет туда. 

— Отлично, — откликнулся Тацуя, роясь в рюкзаке, однако по тону Ацуши понял, что тот старательно скрывает волнение. — Темнеет рано, думаю, часов в семь-восемь все погонят на Креншоу, как обычно, значит, у нас есть время. Как раз все успеем. 

— Ага, — ехать не хотелось, но Ацуши напоминал себе, чего ради он во все это ввязался. Вчера в Топанге ему показалось, что они оба напрочь забыли, почему вообще познакомились и зачем начали так часто встречаться. 

— А откуда Заки знает? — полюбопытствовал Тацуя. — Я давно его не видел, кстати. 

— Этот придурок отличился и загремел на двое суток за хулиганство, — Ацуши уселся на кровать. — Приставал к какой-то белой красотке и отхватил от нее, представляешь? Она потом пожалела этого идиота и забрала заявление, но он вернулся с навязчивой идеей загреметь на несколько лет. 

— Зачем? — удивился Тацуя, усаживаясь, наконец, рядом. В руках у него был какой-то пакет. 

— Затем, что после отсидки даже последний лох считается крутым. Мине-чин рассказывал, что так часто делают, чтобы заработать авторитет по-быстрому. 

— Вот бред, — поморщился Тацуя. — Но я, кажется, тоже слышал что-то подобное. И что, теперь он сидит и обдумывает свое преступление века? 

— Нет, скорее, сидит и прикладывает к роже лед, — Ацуши припомнил его помятую физиономию. — За такие идеи он и отхватил у кого-то из своих, а Мине-чин сразу посоветовал ему засунуть в задницу побольше мыла на будущее, чтоб удобней носить пейджер и сигареты. 

— Фу, блядь, — с чувством выругался Тацуя и помотал головой. — Удачи Хайзаки, но хватит о нем. Иди лучше сюда. 

Ацуши обернулся к нему и даже сел поближе, но, к его разочарованию, Тацуя вовсе не собирался терять время на всякие нежности. Вместо этого он вытряхнул пакет и открыл какую-то коробочку, в комнате сразу же запахло сладкой химией. 

— Это что? — спросил Ацуши, и Тацуя вместо ответа всучил ему коробочку и большую пушистую кисточку. Такие были у мамы и у Нао, и Ацуши спросил: 

— Ты что, у мамы взял? 

— Ага, — пожал плечами Тацуя. — Вымою потом. 

— И что мне с этим делать? — Ацуши с сомнением осмотрел Тацую, одетого во все черное. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя разрисовал? Я же не умею. 

— Да что тут уметь, — отмахнулся Тацуя. — Я могу сам, просто так интереснее. 

Интереснее, как же. Иногда понятия Тацуи об интересном ставили Ацуши в тупик. 

— Вначале все белым, а потом черным, — тот провел пальцами вначале две вертикальные полоски вниз по векам, а потом по губам, явно изображая улыбку, и до Ацуши наконец-то дошло. 

— Стоп, ты что, типа Ворон? 

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Тацуя. — Это же понятно. Помнишь, сколько Воронов было в том году на Хэллоуин? В этом будет не меньше, я не буду ничем выделяться. 

Ацуши посмотрел в его светящиеся азартом глаза и понял, что это объяснение, пусть и разумное, он придумал на ходу, как и ту примету про день рождения, но спорить не стал — если Тацуе так хотелось побыть крутым героем, почему бы и нет. 

— А я тогда кем буду? Ты ведь уже наверняка придумал, — вздохнул он и обмакнул кисточку в белый крем. 

— Бароном Субботой, — довольно заявил Тацуя и подставил лицо под кисть. — Я, правда, плохо рисую, но это же просто. К тому же, пол-Лос-Анджелеса будут как ты. Ну, примерно. 

Он говорил, моргал и то хмурился, то улыбался, и грим никак не желал наноситься ровно, поэтому Ацуши ухватил Тацую за плечо, усадил ровней и попросил: 

— Помолчи, а? 

— Хорошо, — уже серьезно согласился Тацуя и тут же добавил: — А еще вчера вечером приходил Ямада и сказал, что ждет тачку на Скид Роу. Все, молчу. 

От одного упоминания Скид Роу волосы встали дыбом — это царство бездомных Ацуши видел только однажды и то издалека, и сама мысль о том, что этим вечером он поведет туда угнанную тачку, отшибала всякое желание совать нос на улицу. 

— Хорошо хоть недалеко, — вслух сказал он и продолжил накладывать белый грим. 

С каждым мазком лицо Тацуи становилось все бледнее, и в неярко освещенной комнате это выглядело пугающе. К тому же в тишине оказалось сложней сосредоточиться, как ни странно — из приоткрытого зашторенного окна в комнату доносились звуки улицы, а Тацуя, замерев, как статуя, сидел слишком близко, и пальцы и лицо Ацуши обжигало его ровное горячее дыхание. Закончив с лицом, Ацуши нашел в ворохе дешевой косметики, явно купленной по пути из школы, карандаш и, решившись, попытался провести ровную линию. 

— Щекотно, — прошептал Тацуя, но не открывал глаз, пока Ацуши не закончил. 

— Криво как-то, — сказал он, в горле пересохло, и собственный голос звучал сипло. 

— Сойдет, — Тацуя посмотрел в маленькое зеркальце и сам взялся за грошовую помаду. Ацуши смотрел, как его рот становится черным, и не узнавал Тацую — тот походил на героя комикса и отличался от вчерашнего солнечного так, что захватывало дух. 

— Вот так, — тихо подытожил Тацуя и взглянул из-под челки. — Теперь ты. 

Ацуши понятия не имел, что получится в итоге, но ему было все равно — смотреть на Тацую в напряженной тишине получалось с трудом. В голову лезли мысли в основном про постель, некстати вспомнилось вчерашнее обещание, и Ацуши в который раз проклял свой неспокойный возраст, когда думать все чаще получалось не головой, а членом. Ацуши представил, каково это — целовать такие черные губы, и поспешно закрыл глаза, прячась от их влажного блеска. 

Тацуя справился с гримом довольно быстро. 

— Готово, — Ацуши вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что прозвучало это в самое ухо. 

В зеркале себя он тоже не узнал — у Тацуи получилось не очень ровно, но весьма убедительно: вместо собственного лица Ацуши увидел разрисованный узорами череп с зашитым ртом. 

— Охренеть, — проговорил Тацуя и, отложив зеркало, аккуратно, чтобы не смазать грим, поправил Ацуши падающие на лицо волосы. Ацуши машинально потянулся к руке губами, но Тацуя его остановил. — Все размажется. 

Он медленно отстранился, а потом залез на кровать с ногами, склонился над Ацуши и попросил: 

— Открой рот. 

Ацуши, кажется, понял, что он задумал, и послушался. Тацуя сунул палец в рот, провел по языку и осторожно ухватил его, легонько потягивая на себя. Ацуши высунул его, и Тацуя очень осторожно, не касаясь губами губ, принялся гладить его язык своим. Это было горячо, приятно и ужасно странно, так что в животе все ухнуло вниз. Хотелось наплевать на весь грим и поцеловать как следует, но Тацуя вошел во вкус и уворачивался, как мог, в конце концов Ацуши смирился и стал играть по его правилам, целуясь без прикосновений. 

Трусы жали, и Ацуши, расстегнув пуговицу, сунул руку в джинсы, сжимая член. Стон вышел хриплым и гортанным, и Тацуя мгновенно переключился на шею, выглаживая языком кадык, а потом сполз на пол, разводя Ацуши ноги плавным жестом. 

— Ты серьезно, Муро-чин? — выдохнул Ацуши и больше не сказал ни слова, потому что все они разом вылетели из головы. Окончательно стемнело, в комнате горела только настольная лампа, и на черно-белое лицо Тацуи падали неясные тени, делая его совсем нереальным на вид. Вместо ответа тот только кивнул, улыбнулся пугающей улыбкой и потянул вниз трусы Ацуши, высвобождая полностью вставший член. 

Ацуши смотрел и не мог поверить. Чтобы хоть как-то зафиксировать реальность, он схватил в горсть торчащую из-под покрывала простынь, потому что Тацуя высунул язык и на пробу провел им от самого основания члена до головки, повторяя рисунок выступивших вен. А потом опустился еще ниже, и Ацуши уже толком не мог ничего рассмотреть, к тому же от удовольствия хотелось жмуриться и кусать губы, но вместо этого он открыл рот, чтобы не смазать грим. Когда Тацуя вскользь тронул мокрым языком яйца, из груди вырвался хриплый выдох, и Ацуши схватил собственный член, пережимая у основания, потому что хотелось продержаться хотя бы минуту, а не кончить сразу от пары прикосновений. Тацуя тряхнул головой, и его волосы защекотали член, Ацуши со свистом втянул воздух, и Тацуя наконец прекратил дразнить. Лизнул член по всей длине, и еще раз, и еще, а потом широко открыл рот и, явно стараясь не размазать помаду, плотно обхватил головку. 

— Муро-чин, — Ацуши не узнавал ни собственный голос, ни Тацую. — Я сейчас кончу, слышишь? 

Тот кивнул, качнул головой вперед, вбирая в рот полствола, и тут же отстранился с громким влажным звуком. Его пальцы легли поверх пальцев Ацуши и надавили, но Ацуши чувствовал, что оргазм совсем близко, и не смог сдержаться — подался бедрами вперед. Больше всего хотелось притянуть Тацую к себе и трахнуть его вымазанный черным рот, глубоко, до самого горла, но Тацуя зажал его член ладонью так, что виднелась только головка, в полумраке казавшаяся темно-бордовой. Он обвел ее языком, собирая смазку, а потом потер кончиком отверстие, будто пытаясь вылизать изнутри. 

В этот момент внутри что-то оборвалось, и Ацуши едва успел дернуть Тацую за волосы. Он, кажется, кончил ему на шею и тут же подставил руку, чтобы не заляпать его одежду. Тацуя поднял лицо, и взгляд у него был словно у пьяного. Ацуши только сейчас заметил, что он все это время дрочил себе второй рукой, и потянулся к нему, но Тацуя остановил его. 

— Погоди, — он толкнул его чуть дальше, и Ацуши лег, опираясь на локти. 

Тацуя тут же залез сверху, расставив колени по бокам Ацуши, задрал его футболку до горла и спустил джинсы ниже, полностью вытаскивая свой возбужденный член. 

— Хочу вот так, — низко проговорил он и, покачивая бедрами, обхватил себя и стал ласкать размеренными, длинными движениями. 

Ацуши смотрел и не мог оторвать взгляд от его пальцев, скользящих по толстому стволу. Все, что происходило с ними до этого, теперь казалось совсем невинным — а сейчас у них был секс, такой, какой Ацуши даже никогда не мог себе представить. Тацуя пристально смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век и прижимался мокрой головкой то к соскам, то к животу Ацуши, и выглядел так, будто исполняется его давняя мечта. Что ж, если Тацуя собирался кончить именно так, то Ацуши хотел ему помочь, к тому же он медленно заводился снова. 

Он скинул с себя футболку, растягивая воротник, и подался навстречу, касаясь грудью руки Тацуи. По голой груди тут же проехалась горячая нежная кожа, и Ацуши тронул красную головку кончиками пальцев. Тацуя низко и тихо застонал, тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить с лица липнущие волосы. На грудь падали скользкие капли, Ацуши ухватил головку члена двумя пальцами и стал гладить тонкую кожу, растирая по ней смазку, пока Тацуя, вцепившись до боли в бедро Ацуши, быстро-быстро водил ладонью по стволу. Он дышал часто и надрывно, захлебываясь короткими хрипами. Ацуши протянул вторую руку и сжал в горсти его гладко выбритые яйца. Тацуя вздрогнул всем телом и кончил. На грудь брызнула теплая сперма, и Ацуши не двигался, пока не вылилось все. 

Тацуя устало уперся кулаками по обе стороны от Ацуши и тяжело выдохнул. По его шее вместе с капелькой пота стек белый грим, и он попытался вытереться плечом. 

— Не знал, что у тебя такие фантазии на мой счет, — негромко проговорил Ацуши, отвечая на его улыбку. 

— У меня их еще много, — поделился Тацуя и подмигнул. — И все покажу, обещаю. 

Ацуши поискал глазами, чем вытереться, и Тацуя, не глядя, нашарил полотенце в платяном шкафу. 

— Держи, — сказал он и принялся одеваться и поправлять мокрые волосы. 

— Муро-чин, — Ацуши неспешно вытирал грудь, оттягивая неизбежное. — Так не хочется никуда ехать. 

Тацуя сочувственно кивнул и потянул за руку. 

— Я знаю, но чем быстрее закончим, тем лучше, — он хитро улыбнулся и добавил: — Пойдем, барон, время не ждет. 

 

*** 

Беверли Хиллз уже вовсю гулял, возле клубов собирался народ, и Ацуши действительно насчитал еще с десяток Воронов и масок смерти среди гуляющих. Тацуя все рассчитал верно, зря он сомневался. 

Ацуши проверил спрятанный под одеждой пистолет, и они двинулись в сторону Палм-Драйв. Вниз по улице горели оранжевые фонарики и стоял запах жженых тыкв. 

— Фу, как в столовой, — поморщился Ацуши. 

— Терпи, — Тацуя пошарил по карманам и вытащил из заднего тонкие темные перчатки. Ацуши вспомнил валявшийся у него в комнате чек из супермаркета — вот откуда там взялись перчатки для сантехники. Сам он, тщательно обтерев их пушки, нацепил самые обычные медицинские. 

— Отвертку не забыл? — на всякий случай уточнил он, и Тацуя с легким раздражением повел плечами. 

— За кого ты меня держишь? Я же не просто так эти три месяца тренировался. 

О том, что Тацую все это время учил замыкать стартер какой-то китаец из их банды, Ацуши узнал только вчера. До этого они десять раз пытались придумать, как добыть ключи от «Импалы», но ничего не вышло. Тацуя сказал предоставить все ему, и Ацуши с тех пор не беспокоился. Оказалось, что не зря. Сам он научился у Хайзаки открывать дверцы — тот пару раз участвовал в угонах вместе с приятелем. 

Дом Голдов светил всеми окнами из-за высокого забора, и Ацуши, оглядевшись, дождался, пока очередная веселая компания скроется за высокой живой изгородью. Двери домов то и дело хлопали, а в конце улицы какая-то семья устроила барбекю. Тацуя убедился, что на них никто не смотрит, и потянул Ацуши в заросли каких-то декоративных деревьев. 

Ацуши пригляделся и посчитал все огоньки камер видеонаблюдения. 

— На счет три, — тихо прошептал Тацуя, и Ацуши, проверив напоследок глушитель, выстрелил три раза подряд. Хлопки получились не громче, чем от бутылки шампанского, и огоньки мгновенно погасли. 

— Готово, — объявил Ацуши, но тут же заметил краем глаза еще одну светящуюся точку. — Стой. — Он прицелился и выстрелил сквозь прореху в листве. — Теперь точно все. 

Тацуя, черный и длинный, как тень, легко подбежал к воротам и быстро набрал комбинацию. На счастье, они не заскрипели, а тихо и довольно быстро разъехались в стороны. Ацуши, пригнувшись, по стенке вбежал во внутренний двор и из темного угла огляделся. Заметив еще несколько датчиков сигнализации, он снова выстрелил, промахнувшись только один раз, от волнения. 

— Быстрее, — позвал Тацуя и, перепрыгивая через садовые фигурки, двинулся к гаражу. 

Ацуши готовился к худшему, например, к кодовому замку на гараже, но хозяева то ли вот-вот собирались им воспользоваться, то ли слишком доверяли своей крепостной стене — дверь гаража была наполовину поднята вверх, открывая взору три совершенно разные машины. Внедорожник, обычный автомобиль — и лоурайдер. 

— Вот она, — Ацуши выстрелил в камеру в углу и с сожалением понял, что истратил весь магазин. — Патроны кончились, — прошептал он, и Тацуя только махнул рукой. 

Ацуши подбежал к нему и, ухватив отвертку, принялся за плотно запертую дверцу. Резиновая окантовка поддавалась неохотно, казалось, счет идет на часы, но в какой-то момент отвертка наконец-то поддела плотно прижатую к дверце ленту, и раздался тихий щелчок. 

— Ура, — шепнул Тацуя, отпихнул Ацуши и забрал отвертку. 

Он еле слышно чертыхался, видимо, с трудом справляясь в перчатках, а Ацуши вглядывался в полумрак внутреннего двора. Ему казалось, что за ними уже идут, но ничего не происходило. Тацуя продолжал колдовать над стартером, и Ацуши в какой-то момент показалось, что их затея обречена на провал, когда машина вдруг чихнула и завелась. 

— Внутрь, — скомандовал Тацуя, вползая на пассажирское сиденье, и Ацуши поспешно запрыгнул на место водителя. 

Тачка действительно завелась, и Ацуши, с трудом устроив ноги, схватился за идиотский, жутко неудобный руль, состоящий из позолоченных звеньев цепи. 

— Мексиканская мафия, блядь, — не удержался он, давя на газ. — Муро-чин, держись. 

Шины взвизгнули на повороте, застучав щебнем с садовой дорожки, из дома донесся шум и чей-то громкий выкрик, но Ацуши не обращал на это внимания. До ворот оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, как вдруг фары высветили чью-то высокую массивную фигуру. В следующий момент человек, выскочивший им наперерез, отлетел на лужайку, и Ацуши в зеркале заднего вида разглядел огромное красное пятно, расползающееся по его белой футболке. 

— Твою мать! — не веря своим глазам, выдохнул он. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в руль, не слушались, и тело как будто стало чужим. 

Тацуя, открывший к этому времени окно, высунулся из машины по пояс и со всей силы врезал по кнопке, запирающей ворота с внешней стороны. Тяжелые створки поползли навстречу друг другу, отрезая их от выбежавшего из дома человека. Кажется, это был Нэш Голд и, последнее, что Ацуши видел в зеркале, это то, как он подбежал к лежавшему на лужайке трупу. 

— Муро-чин, ты видел? — еле выдавил Ацуши. Тело работало как на автопилоте, и он поражался, как умудряется вести проклятый лоурайдер после всего, что только что случилось. 

— Ацуши, — напряженно отозвался Тацуя. — Ацуши, не надо, только не надо, не сейчас, — он вцепился в плечо и крепко его сжал. — Сейчас просто гони. 

Ацуши бросил взгляд на него, затем на свое отражение и ужаснулся, до чего нелепо и страшно они выглядели. По тротуарам гуляли компании, из припаркованных тачек доносилась громкая музыка, а где-то на Палм-Драйв у дома инспектора полиции лежал сбитый насмерть человек. Ацуши не мог отделаться от этой картинки до самого Скид Роу — на одном из поворотов Тацуе пришлось вывернуть руль самому, потому что Ацуши уже не различал дороги. 

До этого вечера Ацуши боялся оказаться на Скид Роу — как и любой нормальный человек. Сейчас никакого страха не осталось. Он припарковал «Импалу» и только тогда снял руки с позолоченного руля. Оказывается, весь салон был обтянут лиловым бархатом, разрезанным возле панели управления стараниями Тацуи. Оказывается, за ними не неслись все копы Калифорнии и адские гончие. 

— Ацуши, выходи, — позвал Тацуя. 

Он вылез на Скид Роу первым, бесстрашно оглядываясь в поисках Ямады, на виду у сотен глаз. Бездомные смотрели на них с интересом и недоверием, словно безмолвно объединяясь против них. Из темноты вонючего переулка к ним шагнул растрепанный парень, Ацуши пригляделся к его помятому лицу, пытаясь понять, из какой он страны — Камбоджи или Китая. 

— Эй, ты, — на ломаном английском обратился он. — Ты Хитоцуме? 

Тацуя шагнул к нему, кладя руку на пояс рядом с пистолетом. 

— Я, — ответил он, глядя на оборванца сверху вниз. 

— Господин Ямада велел мне встретить вас, — он коротко поклонился. — Велел забрать машину его друга. 

— А передать ничего он не велел? — спросил Тацуя холодным тоном, какого Ацуши еще ни разу от него не слышал. 

— Велел, — парень затравленно попятился, поспешно порылся в карманах и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет. — Велел передать вам табак. Первоклассный табак, Хитоцуме. 

Тацуя вытащил пушку, ткнул ею под ребра неизвестному курьеру, так и не сняв с предохранителя — вряд ли перепуганный парень заметил это. Затем взял распечатанную пачку и открыл ее. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Тацуя сделал шаг назад, засунул пачку в карман и убрал оружие. 

— Ацуши, идем, все в порядке. 

Ацуши побрел за ним, разглядывая россыпи коробок, мусора и расположившихся между ними людей. Он много раз слышал, что первым делом бывшие осужденные идут на Скид Роу, а значит, среди всех этих молчаливых людей есть воры и убийцы — и он отличался от них только тем, что еще не отсидел за преступление. 

Голос Тацуи звучал откуда-то издалека, Ацуши встряхнулся, прогоняя оцепенение, и огляделся. Мрачный коридор остался позади, Тацуя вывел его в Даунтаун чуть ли не за руку и теперь пытался привести в чувство. 

— Да приди уже в себя, — просил он, и Ацуши увидел, как у Тацуи трясутся руки. — Бежим отсюда, — взмолился он, и оставалось только кивнуть. 

Тацуя знал эти районы куда лучше него, хотя Ацуши сейчас не мог думать ни о чем, кроме залитой кровью лужайки Голдов. Дыхание срывалось от бега, но останавливаться не хотелось — хотелось только отмотать время назад, до Топанги, и застыть там, под лодкой, вместе с Тацуей. 

— Ацуши, — Тацуя тряс его за плечи. — Очнись уже, наконец! 

За спиной оказалась шершавая стена, Ацуши проморгался и понял, что сидит на корточках в темном переулке под окнами Тацуи, а тот обнимает его, прижимая голову к груди. 

— Ты не виноват, слышишь? — Тацуя сбивчиво шептал на ухо, а потом зашарил по карманам и вытащил оттуда полученную только что пачку сигарет. Чиркнула зажигалка, запахло табаком. Во рту у него были сразу две сигареты, одну тут же вытащил и приставил к губам Ацуши. 

— Держи, — шепнул он. — Успокойся. 

Ацуши жадно затянулся и тут же выпустил дым. В голове немного прояснилось, и он попытался сосредоточиться на красном огоньке перед собой, но руки дрожали, и огонек плясал в темноте, как живой, роняя искры на асфальт. 

— Я его сбил, — вслух сказал Ацуши и сделал еще одну затяжку. Это ровным счетом ничего не меняло, но он должен был сказать это вслух. 

— Он бросился под колеса, — возразил Тацуя. — Ты никого не убивал, понятно? 

Ацуши кивнул, не видя смысла спорить. Тацуя и сам наверняка понимал, кто из них действительно прав. 

— Останешься сегодня у меня, ладно? — спросил он через несколько минут. — Мало ли кто сейчас бродит. 

— Хорошо, — сил идти домой все равно не было, а сама мысль о машинах вызывала тошноту. 

Кажется, он что-то наплел маме, и она сразу же успокоилась, услышав имя Тацуи — увидев его всего пару раз, она не чаяла в нем души. Кажется, Тацуя наплел что-то своим родителям, запихнув Ацуши смывать идиотский грим и пыль. Ацуши смотрел, как в раковину льется мутная грязно-серая вода, и тер глаза до тех пор, пока кожу не начало саднить. Он поднял взгляд на зеркало, осматривая оставшиеся в уголках глаз штрихи карандаша, и ему казалось, что на лице все еще зияют две огромные пустые глазницы. Барон Суббота, Эрик Дрейвен — господи, какие же они были идиоты. 

— Мам, я постелю на полу, — устало сказал Тацуя, уже стоя в дверях своей комнаты. — Все в порядке, мы просто устали. Спокойной ночи. 

Конечно, ни на каком полу он стелить не стал, только щелкнул замком и забрался в постель рядом, сразу же обхватывая руками и ногами. 

— Ты, наверное, голодный совсем, — вдруг сказал он, и Ацуши понял, что за все это время ни разу не вспомнил о еде. Есть действительно хотелось, но, представив, что придется вставать, он только отрицательно промычал в ответ: 

— Нет, — подумав, он добавил: — Завтра захочу. 

— Завтра оставайся у меня, — Тацуя подтянулся вверх и прижался носом к носу. — Ты же не пойдешь в школу? 

— А можно остаться? Тогда да. — Ацуши прикрыл глаза. — Надо отнести Джиро деньги. Поверить не могу, что мы их достали. 

— Это точно, — особой радости в голосе Тацуи не звучало. — Завтра вместе сходим и отдадим, — решил он. — А сейчас постарайся уснуть. 

 

*** 

Ацуши просыпался несколько раз за ночь, вскакивал на постели и будил Тацую. Уснули они только под утро, и Ацуши сквозь дрему слышал, как собираются на работу родители Тацуи. 

Несколько раз Ацуши казалось, что за ними пришла полиция. Несколько раз — что за окнами раздаются голоса Бармаглотов. В голове вертелась одна простенькая мысль — он убил человека. 

Тацуя больше не пытался разубедить его, только смотрел, пряча взгляд за волосами, и помалкивал. Ацуши никак не мог взять в толк, почему тот все еще возится с ним. То, что он влюбился в Тацую за эти три месяца, еще не значило, что после завершения дела они останутся вместе до конца своих дней. Но тот упорно никуда не уходил — отвез его к Джиро на работу, чтобы отдать деньги, сидел напротив в маленьком неприметном кафе и в конечном итоге снова потащил в Даунтаун. 

— Со мной даже идти рядом опасно, — сказал ему Ацуши и получил в ответ сердитый взгляд. — Серьезно, Муро-чин. 

— Прекрати, — резко перебил он, и Ацуши пожал плечами. — Мы вместе на это шли. И опасно было с самого начала. 

Он пытался делать уроки, пытался спать, а Ацуши смотрел на все это, сидя на его кровати, и совершенно не понимал, как теперь быть. Красное пятно на футболке врезалось в память намертво, и ничто не помогало вытравить его. 

Когда за окном стемнело, а в прихожей послышались голоса вернувшихся родителей, Тацуя раздраженно хлопнул по коленям и решительно встал. 

— Хватит, видеть это больше не могу, — объявил он и зашарил по карманам. Посчитав деньги, он подошел и посмотрел на Ацуши. 

— Я понял, сейчас ухожу, — сказал он. Это совсем не обижало, в конце концов, Тацуя всего этого не заслуживал. 

— Да, и я ухожу с тобой, — тот подтолкнул его в спину и закрыл за ними дверь. — Мама, — Тацуя заглянул в кухню. — Я сегодня останусь у Ацуши, вернусь завтра после школы. 

И, не дослушав ответа, распахнул дверь на лестничную площадку. 

— Думаешь, у меня веселей? — усмехнулся Ацуши, но Тацуя покачал головой. 

— Думаю, что тебе надо как-то успокоиться, — они остановились, не успев пройти и тридцати футов. — Сюда. 

Ацуши с удивлением оглядел вывеску над входом и понял, что Тацуя ведет его в тот самый отель по соседству. Название, написанное на катакане, было, пожалуй, единственной привлекательной чертой заведения. 

— Привет, — за стойкой регистрации появился полная негритянка, звеня огромными серьгами. — Тацуя, а ты здесь зачем? 

— Привет, — поздоровался Тацуя таким тоном, будто только что расслаблялся весь день на пляже и пребывал в самом прекрасном настроении. — Послушай, Мишель, тут такое дело… — он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Хотим выпить с другом, но дома родители. А у меня вчера был день рождения. Можно нам номер? 

Он положил на стол десятку и состроил милое лицо. 

— Господи, мальчишки решили впервые надраться в стельку? — расхохоталась Мишель. 

— Вроде того, — Тацуя смущенно потер переносицу, все так же глядя ей в глаза. — Так что, не скажешь никому, ладно? 

— Не скажу, — Мишель все еще смеялась, пока гремела ключами. — Держи, смотрите, не заблюйте всю ванную, а то придется оплачивать сантехника. 

— Не волнуйся, — заверил Тацуя. — Все будет в порядке! 

Он взял ключи и шагнул в сторону лестницы, и все то время, что они поднимались, вслед летел гортанный смех Мишель и тихое бормотание: «Мальчишки!» 

— Лихо ты, — только и сказал Ацуши, когда Тацуя, справившись с замком, пропустил его в маленькую тесную комнату. 

— Зато здесь можно поговорить как следует, — сказал Тацуя, запер номер и бросил куртку на спинку стула. 

— Не о чем говорить, — Ацуши потер виски и зажмурился. — Я виноват, а ты нет, и тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше, потому что я не хочу, чтоб тебя пристрелили за компанию. 

Ацуши не сразу распознал звук, но когда поднял взгляд, увидел перекошенное от злости лицо Тацуи — кажется, он почти рычал. 

— Ты вообще слушаешь меня или нет? — глухо спросил он и, наклонившись, больно вцепился пальцами в подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо. — Ты что, совсем не видишь ничего? — уже гораздо тише спросил Тацуя, его лицо смягчилось, и он, помолчав, выдохнул и поцеловал Ацуши. 

Ацуши хотел ответить и не мог — тело снова не слушалось, совсем как вчера, когда он бездумно гнал «Импалу» из Беверли Хиллз, но Тацуя не останавливался. Он с силой надавил на плечи и заставил лечь на жесткую отельную кровать, а сам попытался накрыть Ацуши собой, хотя это было невозможно. 

Тацуя грубо втолкнул язык в рот, и Ацуши будто отмер и наконец-то ответил ему, позволяя раздевать себя. Душный воздух номера мгновенно облепил голое по пояс тело, Тацуя остервенело боролся с пуговицами на джинсах, и Ацуши, не помня себя, пытался ему помочь. Справившись, Тацуя потянул их вниз вместе с бельем до колен, стянул с себя футболку и лег сверху, не давая сказать и слова. Ацуши хватал губами его язык, когда почувствовал, как Тацуя раздвигает его ноги коленом. Он развел ноги еще шире, насколько позволяли спущенные джинсы, и попытался забыть обо всем на свете, кроме Тацуи и его прикосновений. Палм-Драйв, Сансет Стрип — перед глазами мелькали дорожные указатели, запутавшиеся в проводах над шоссе. Тацуя на секунду разорвал поцелуй и, быстро облизав пальцы, снова крепко прижался губами, отчаянно прижимаясь всем телом. Ацуши закрыл глаза и увидел Скид Роу, тут же распахнул их и всмотрелся в красивое решительное лицо Тацуи. 

— Смотри на меня, — потребовал он. — Только глаза не закрывай. 

Ацуши и не собирался, а когда Тацуя стал разминать мокрыми от слюны пальцами задний проход, и вовсе распахнул глаза шире, инстинктивно вскидывая бедра. 

— Т-с-с, — прошелестел Тацуя и, роняя капли пота с волос, снова впился в губы поцелуем, и Ацуши выгнулся от возбуждения — резкого, сильного. Тацуя вдруг встал и, путаясь в полуспущенных джинсах, скрылся в ванной. Через несколько секунд он вернулся, выдавливая на руку гель для душа. Сразу же за этим последовала резкая боль, и Тацуя на секунду замер, не решаясь протолкнуть палец дальше, но Ацуши замотал головой и все, что он смог сказать, это: «Дальше». 

Тацуя кивнул и двинул рукой, до боли, до рези в глазах, эрекция, кажется, спадала, но меньше всего на свете Ацуши хотелось останавливаться — хотелось, чтобы Тацуя заполнил собой всю пустоту внутри. 

— Расслабься, — прошептал он на ухо и больно прикусил мочку, но тут же принялся нежно зализывать укус, и от такого контраста боли и ласки по телу наконец-то прокатилось удовольствие. Жжение в заднице начало проходить, Тацуя двигал рукой размашисто и часто, а потом ввел пальцы так глубоко, что Ацуши почувствовал кожей его расцарапанные костяшки. Он растягивал изнутри, гладил чувствительные стенки, и Ацуши с каждым движением ощущал, как в паху поднимается жар и тяжелое, жгучее возбуждение. Тацуя снова крепко поцеловал, пихая в рот язык, а его пальцы коснулись внутри так, что Ацуши вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не прикусил ему язык. 

— Вот так? — сосредоточенно спросил Тацуя, снова и снова толкаясь так, что у Ацуши пошла кругом голова. Он и не знал, что от боли бывает не только боль, и кивал, кусая губы и стараясь шире развести ноги. В какой-то момент этого стало мало, и Тацуя, словно почувствовав, вытащил пальцы, оставив после них тянущую боль и пустоту. 

Это длилось всего пару секунд — Тацуя приспустил трусы и устроился между ног, упираясь между ягодиц гладкой скользкой от геля и смазки головкой. Он попал только со второй попытки и протолкнул головку внутрь. Кажется, Ацуши не удалось сдержать болезненный стон, потому что Тацуя замер и напряженно спросил: 

— Мне перестать? 

— Нет, — сразу же ответил Ацуши, пока Тацуя не начал разводить ненужные разговоры. — Давай до конца. 

— Уверен? 

— Быстрее, — Ацуши откинулся затылком на комковатую подушку, и Тацуя, к счастью, понял его как надо. Он навалился сверху всем весом и с силой двинул бедрами, входя сразу на всю длину так, что его яйца ощутимо шлепнули по коже. Он замер на несколько мгновений, давая привыкнуть Ацуши и, похоже, самому себе — по бледным скулам пошли красные пятна, а взмокшая челка прилипла ко лбу так, будто Тацуя гулял под дождем. А потом он отмер — и начал двигаться. 

Он не церемонился, вколачивался внутрь, как заведенный, сильно, больно, хорошо, и с каждым толчком задевал внутри что-то такое, отчего у Ацуши по всему телу бежали мурашки и хотелось кричать. Теперь не осталось ничего лишнего — был только Тацуя, его твердый горячий член внутри и глубокое, рваное дыхание. Ацуши приподнялся на локтях, и по груди заскользило холодное кольцо на цепочке, невесомо щекоча кожу, но Тацуя снова уронил его на постель и, просунув руку под поясницу, потянул на себя, пытаясь войти еще глубже и прижаться теснее. Ацуши изо всех сил сжался, не желая отпускать его, и Тацуя впервые за все время громко застонал, уронил голову на грудь и, отчаянно вколачиваясь в Ацуши, кончил прямо внутрь. Ацуши продержался немногим дольше — как только Тацуя вынул полуобмякший член, по промежности потекла его теплая сперма, и Ацуши кончил сразу же, как только Тацуя накрыл ртом головку его члена. Ацуши не видел, но слышал, как тот громко сглатывает несколько раз, чувствовал, как он высасывает его до капли, и в голове и теле оставалась только головокружительная легкость. 

Тацуя рухнул рядом и хрипло пробормотал так тихо, что Ацуши еле расслышал: 

— Я даже сейчас не вспомню, когда влюбился. Сейчас кажется, что еще тогда на площадке в Даунтауне, когда мы ели мороженое. 

— Муро-чин, — Ацуши перекатился на бок и крепко его обнял. 

— Ацуши, ты только не злись, — продолжил тот. — Я сейчас серьезно говорю. Давай уедем хотя бы ненадолго? Нас наверняка ищут, и мы не можем вечно жить в этом отеле. Что скажешь? 

Ацуши задумался. Ходить и вздрагивать от каждой тени — такой жизни он не хотел бы ни себе, ни Тацуе. 

— Давай попробуем, — вздохнул он и уткнулся ему в макушку. 

Несколько часов спустя все было готово и собрано, и Ацуши в последний раз оглянулся на небоскребы Даунтауна. Уже стемнело, и вид с холмов Уэст Лэйк вызывал бы восхищение, если бы Ацуши не устал так сильно за эти дни. Задницу болезненно тянуло, но настроение снова становилось относительно нормальным — по крайней мере, у него исчезло чувство оторванности от мира. Тацуя шел рядом и подбадривающее улыбался время от времени. 

— Ацуши, знаешь… — начал он, но тут же остановился как вкопанный, замолчав на полуслове. 

Ацуши проследил за его взглядом и уставился на направленное в него дуло пистолета. Перед ними стояло пятеро азиатов, и одного из них Ацуши сразу же узнал — вчерашний курьер с оружием в руках и за спиной у четверых качков казался теперь куда более уверенным в себе. 

— Куда намылились, сопляки? — ухмыльнулся один из бандитов, и в следующий момент земля ушла из-под ног, а под ребрами заломило от сильного удара. Кто-то стянул с Ацуши капюшон и схватил за волосы, где-то рядом зло выматерился Тацуя и тут же затих после звука сильного удара. Ацуши попытался хотя бы повернуть голову в его сторону, но мир перед глазами померк. 

6\. 

Стрелки на часах показывали без пяти семь, а Ямады все не было. Нэш сомневался, что этот червяк приползет вовремя, но возня с ним уже начинала порядком раздражать. Каким бы полезным он ни казался, он оставался жалким. 

Сильвер тоже задерживался, но это как раз не удивляло — особой пунктуальностью этот нигер никогда не отличался. Нэш переоделся, посмотрел на телефон и довольно ухмыльнулся самому себе в зеркале — три месяца звонков, эта телка побила все рекорды. Он тут же вспомнил Кейт, с которой они сошлись в вечер знакомства, и раздраженно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Отцовский виски колыхнулся в стакане, и Нэш залпом запил свое негодование — эта идиотка в один прекрасный вечер просто не впустила его в дом и с тех пор делала вид, что между ними никогда ничего не было. 

Из размышлений его выдернул странный звук — как будто кого-то занесло на повороте. Нэш выглянул в окно и обомлел — Белиал криво развернулся посреди садовой дорожки и, осыпав щебнем клумбы, рванул прочь, к почему-то настежь распахнутым воротам. 

— Блядь! — не сдержался Нэш и понесся по лестнице вниз, но наткнулся на мать в самом низу пролета и рухнул, ободрав все колени. Не теряя ни секунды, он подскочил и, поставив мать на ноги, выбежал во двор. Белиала уже не было, зато посреди лужайки валялось чье-то тело. 

Он подбежал к нему и потерял дар речи. 

— Сильвер?! — от шока он даже не знал, что сказать. Он понятия не имел, что делать в таких ситуациях — Сильвер лежал перед ним в луже крови, и красное пятно медленно расползалось по его одежде. — Блядь, Сильвер, ты чего? 

Он потряс его за плечо, но тут же вспомнил, что трогать тяжелораненых строго запрещалось, особенно при такой потере крови. 

— Блядь, — выругался Нэш. — Чувак, держись. — Он поднялся на ноги и выкрикнул высунувшейся из окна матери. — Скорую, блин, быстро! 

Нэш сто раз слышал о перестрелках и смертях в Южном Централе, он даже несколько раз участвовал в таких, правда, пока еще никого не пристрелил сам, но, оказывается, видеть Сильвера сдохшим он был не готов. 

— Блядь, Джей, да как так? 

В этот момент откуда-то снизу раздался вначале сдавленный хрип, а потом Сильвер зашевелился и открыл свои отвратительно белые глаза. 

— Эн-Джи, ты че это? — глумливо оскалился он и резко поднялся, сбивая Нэша с ног. — Ты че, реально повелся? Че, серьезно? 

Нэш смотрел на эту мерзкую рожу и не понимал, в чем дело. Словно в ответ на его незаданный вопрос, Сильвер заржал и вытащил из-под футболки надорванный пакет вишневого сока. 

— Сок в честь праздника? — срываясь на хохот, выдавил он и протянул Нэшу упаковку. 

Нэш медленно встал на ноги, глядя, как Сильвер корчится от смеха над своей идиотской шуткой, и со всей силы пнул его в бок острым носком ботинка. 

— Бля, Эн-Джи, ты чего? — он подавился воздухом, но Нэш его не слушал, пиная так, чтоб выместить всю свою злость. Да как он мог повестись на такое, теперь он и сам не понимал. 

— Уебок, — он сплюнул и попал точно на крашеную в соломенно-желтый макушку. — У меня только что угнали тачку прямо из-под носа. Тачку, в которую я вгрохал кучу баксов и усилий. А ты, блядь, приходишь сюда со своими идиотскими шуточками. Да я с тебя шкуру спущу, — закончил Нэш и напоследок двинул коленом. Сильвер увернулся и поднялся на ноги. 

— Да ты совсем охуел, — сказал он и коротко ударил под дых. — Ладно, блядь. Твое лицо и плач этого стоили, — хмыкнул он с издевкой и стащил грязную майку. — Что там, говоришь, Белиала угнали? 

*** 

Ни о каком свидании в тот вечер и речи не шло. Регина могла подождать — да все бабы мира могли подождать, когда речь шла о Белиале. Нэш еле успокоил мать, всучив ей стакан отцовского виски, и они с Сильвером уселись в комнате наверху, соображая, что делать. 

— Спокойно, Эн-Джи, найдем твою детку, — невозмутимо заявил Сильвер и задумчиво подергал кольцо в губе. — Поднимем «Бармаглотов», и к завтрашнему полудню тебе его на блюдечке прикатят. 

— Узнаю, кто за этим стоит, убью, — прорычал Нэш. 

— Подключи отца? — предложил Сильвер, допивая третий стакан. 

— Я сам, — отказался Нэш и сел на диван как раз тогда, когда зазвонил мобильный телефон. — Да! 

— Господин Нэш? — вкрадчиво спросил Ямада, о котором он совершенно забыл. — Я слышал, что случилось кое-что неприятное. 

Ясное дело, у этой крысы было столько связей, что не узнать об угоне он мог бы только, будь он мертв. 

— Да уж, еще как неприятное. Откуда информация? И где мои деньги? 

— Не все сразу, господин Нэш, — Ямада откашлялся. — Мы могли бы встретиться? Мои информаторы нашли кое-что полезное для вас.

Нэш скрипнул зубами, беря себя в руки, и выдохнул через нос. 

— Где? Ты в Маленьком Токио? 

— Да, господин. 

— Тогда сиди на месте и жди меня у своей мастерской, и чтоб ни шагу оттуда, пока я не приеду. 

Сильвер с интересом уставился на него, стоило бросить трубку. 

— Чего сидишь, обезьяна? Жопу поднимай, мы едем в Токио. 

Сильвер неспешно потянулся и хохотнул. 

— А полчаса назад ты совсем по-другому пел, — напомнил он, ухмыляясь. — Джей, Джей, — передразнил он писклявым голосом. — Не умирай! 

— Еще одно слово, и я спущу тебя с лестницы, — пригрозил Нэш и направился к семейному внедорожнику. 

*** 

Ямада ждал возле своей мастерской, покуривая, и выглядел совсем не как человек, задолжавший Нэшу Голду-младшему несколько штук баксов. 

— Ну, — сразу спросил Нэш. Беспокойство за Белиала перебивало все. Сама мысль о том, что его могли попытаться разобрать на запчасти или перегнать в вонючий мексиканский городишко, жгла изнутри. — Говори. 

— Видишь ли, — Ямада убрал свой подобострастный тон, правильно оценив ситуацию. — Я давно подозревал этого человека, но у меня не было доказательств. А теперь все встает на свои места. Кто-то хочется нажиться на твоей необыкновенной машине. 

Нэш грохнул кулаком по жестяной двери мастерской, и тяжелый замок гулко лязгнул от вибрации. 

— Быстрее, говори. Имя! 

— Айда, — сипло проговорил Ямада — подоспевший Сильвер занялся своим любимым делом. Он сгреб трясущегося Ямаду за воротник и надавил так, что ткань крепко обхватила его шею. — Айда Кагетора. Вечно вставляет мне палки в колеса, это из-за него мастерская не может окупиться все эти месяцы. И вот теперь, видимо, он позарился на шикарную тачку. Ведь с первого взгляда ясно, что «Импала» стоит целое состояние. 

Грубой лестью он, кажется, хотел вызвать снисхождение, но Нэша это только разозлило еще больше. 

— И где он живет? — хмуро спросил Нэш. — Почему ты решил, что Белиал у него? 

— Мои ребята видели его в том районе, — просипел Ямада, и Сильвер, наконец, отпустил его. Ямада задышал, хватая ртом воздух. 

— Твои ребята? — ухмыльнулся Нэш. — Это те, которых сейчас держат на мушке мои ребята? 

Конечно же, они приехали не вдвоем. Ник, Рок и Ален, пьяные и веселые, были просто счастливы составить компанию, и молодчики Ямады, оглушенные, отдыхали в кустах акации. 

— Если ты соврал, — пригрозил Нэш, — я спущу с тебя шкуру. Если найдешь мне ту крысу, что угнала Белиала, — я подумаю, что с тобой делать. 

*** 

Дом Айды находился на самом краю Даунтауна, на границе с Уэст Лэйк, и Нэш с «Бармаглотами» добрались туда за считанные минуты. Внизу, на первом этаже, как раз и располагалась мастерская. 

Сильвер выскочил первым и всадил в вывеску несколько пуль, хохоча и явно наслаждаясь происходящим. 

— Айда! — громко выкрикнул он, и Нэш поморщился. 

— Заткнись, — коротко сказал он. Привычное хладнокровие понемногу возвращалось к нему, и он уже мог мыслить относительно трезво. 

Через пару минут из переулка вышел высокий худощавый мужчина в мятой рубашке и заляпанных маслом джинсах. 

— Эй, что за вопли под моими окнами? — у него в руках был пистолет, самая популярная модель у тех, кто приобретал оружие легально. — Что вам надо? 

— Где тачка? — заголосил Сильвер, но Нэш остановил его. — Эн-Джи, ты чего? 

— Ничего, заткнись и не мешай, — Нэш подошел к мужчине и спросил. — Это ты Айда Кагетора? 

Мужик нахмурился, оценивающе посмотрел на «Бармаглотов» и презрительно хмыкнул. В его глазах не было страха, только недовольство и любопытство. 

— Ну, я, — он опустил пистолет, но так и оставил его взведенным. — А вы кто такие, засранцы? 

Нэш пристально посмотрел на него — кажется, он и понятия не имел, о чем шла речь. 

— Давно держишь мастерскую? — спросил он, и Айда непонимающе прищурил узкие глаза. 

— И ты вытащил меня из дома, прострелив вывеску, чтоб только спросить об этом? — нахмурился он. — Сопляки вроде вас вконец распоясались. 

— Попридержи язык, — Нэш сделал жест, и позади послышался щелчок взведенного курка. Айда поморщился, но больше ничего не возразил и нехотя ответил: 

— Пять лет, — он пожал плечами. 

— Ты сам чинишь тачки? — на этот раз Нэшу было действительно интересно. Айда казался куда более толковым мужиком, чем этот скользкий жополиз Ямада. Если он еще и разбирался в моторах…. 

— Ну, сам. Есть еще пара ребят, они помогают. Ты что, пришел попросить сделать ремонт? — съязвил он. 

— Что тебе известно про Ямаду? — не стал обращать внимания на едкие комментарии Нэш, хотя двинуть в зубы этому узкоглазому просто чесались кулаки, каким бы адекватным он ни казался. 

— Ямада? Старик Таро? — Айда искренне удивился. — Смотря что тебя интересует, сопляк. То, как он устраивает для малолеток баскетбольные матчи, или то, как хреново он играет в покер? — Айда, кажется, совсем расслабился и умудрялся даже шутить. — Только что тебе нужно от старины Ямады? 

Содрать с него шкуру, подумал Нэш, чувствуя себя полным дураком. Конечно, стоило и раньше присмотреться пристальней к тому старому идиоту, но ему было откровенно лень. И теперь он, кажется, пожинал плоды своей беспечности. 

— Как-нибудь сам разберусь, что мне от него нужно, — вслух сказал Нэш. Мучить непричастного Айду значило просто терять время. — А к тебе я как-нибудь потом заеду, старикан. Бывай. 

Айда непонимающе прищурился и с досадой сплюнул на асфальт. 

— Гребаные малолетки, — с чувством выругался он и, отвернувшись, пошел обратно, ничуть, кажется, не опасаясь пули в спину. Старый глупый козел, — подумал Нэш и все-таки про себя заметил — со стальными яйцами. 

— Эн-Джи, я думал, мы будем мочить этого козла, — протянул с досадой Ален. — Разве не он угнал твою тачку? 

— Не расслабляйтесь, — сказал Нэш, заводя машину. — Сейчас поедем мочить другого. 

Ямада встретил их с обреченной рожей, как будто знал, что собирается сделать Нэш, но все-таки попытался что-то нести в свое жалкое оправдание. 

— Господин Нэш! — снова завел он свою шарманку. — Мои ребята нашли тех, кого вы искали. 

Нэш вышел из машины, и за его спиной шумно выскочили «Бармаглоты», хохоча и переругиваясь. Переулок между домами тускло освещали несколько фонарей, и Ямада вместе с толпой узкоглазых выволок на освещенный пятачок двоих парней. Видок у них был неважный — у обоих лица залила кровь и теперь запекшейся коркой закрывала разбитые губы. Руки обоих были перехвачены за спиной грязной бечевкой — видимо, люди Ямады воспользовались инструментами из мастерской, и чтобы связать их, и чтобы избить. Нэш пригляделся — на вид обоим лет по семнадцать, не больше, и Нэшу не было до них совершенно никакого дела. 

— И кто это? — он легонько пнул одного из брошенных на асфальт парней, и тот застонал, приходя в себя. Второй, длинный и тощий, просто молча открыл глаза. 

— Господин Нэш, это угонщики, — заюлил Ямада, и глаза одного из парней ошарашенно распахнулись. 

— Это не… — он закашлялся и не договорил. 

— Это какие-то малолетки из подворотни, — пожал плечами Нэш. 

В голове тут же всплыли слова отца. Разделайся он сейчас с этими подростками, и ничего хорошего не случится. Таких стоило давить хотя бы тогда, когда они могли устоять на ногах. Ямада — вот кто был настоящим бельмом на глазу, и даже «Бармаглоты», хотя и посмеивались над ним, примерно представляли, сколько людей обязаны этой лживой крысе. 

— Ники, развяжи этих обезьянок, — скомандовал он, и Ник, недовольно ворча, подошел к парням и, оттянув бечевку, прострелил ее, явно красуясь. Те тут же осели на землю и попятились, вертя головами из стороны в сторону. Что ж, с ними можно разобраться и потом. 

— Взять его, — веселясь, приказал Нэш, и Сильвер, гаркнув, практически не целясь, выстрелил. Узкоглазый из эскорта Ямады рухнул с дыркой во лбу, и все остальные как по команде выхватили пушки. 

Нэш отскочил к внедорожнику, запрыгивая внутрь, и все «Бармаглоты» рванули за ним, на ходу стреляя по Ямаде и его людям. 

Через несколько секунд беспорядочной пальбы из-за поворота с появились полицейские тачки. 

— Оружие на землю, всем стоять! — в громкоговоритель прогремел механический голос. — Всем выйти из машины, руки за голову! 

Нэш тормознул внедорожник и недовольно сложил руки на груди. Отец будет просто в ярости, когда узнает, что придется отмазывать не только его, но и четверых идиотов, пойманных с поличным. 

*** 

Ацуши очнулся от болезненного тычка под ребра и застонал бы в голос, если бы рот не был наполнен собственной кровью. Он осторожно пошевелил языком и понял, что не откусил его, и даже осколков зубов не ощущалось. Он разлепил веки и с трудом повернул голову в сторону, откуда шло слабое тепло. Это был Тацуя, кажется, без сознания. Он валялся рядом, связанный и заляпанный кровью, но без сомнения живой. 

Кто-то подтолкнул ботинком и его, и тот пришел в себя, тут же изумленно распахивая глаза. Кажется, он тоже ничего не понимал. 

Ацуши попытался осмотреться, но голова кружилась, и в глазах на секунду потемнело. Последнее, что он помнил — это стены какого-то из домов на Уэст Лэйк. Сейчас они, кажется, валялись на асфальте в совершенно другом месте, под светом фонарей и в луже какого-то дерьма. Слева возвышались уже знакомые рожи подручных Ямады, а по правую сторону стоял Нэш Голд собственной персоной и его «Бармаглоты». 

Внутри он ужаса все перевернулось, и Ацуши не знал, за кого из них двоих ему страшней — за себя или за Тацую. Он перехватил его непонимающий настороженный взгляд и с тоской подумал, что все-таки за обоих. 

Голоса что-то говорили, но Ацуши ничего не разбирал. В голове мелькали мысли, одна за другой, — о семье, о Нао, о сраной «Импале» — и о Тацуе. Сознание медленно уплывало, когда к ним вдруг подошел кто-то из «Бармаглотов», тот белый парень, и вместо того, чтобы застрелить в упор, снял с них бечевки. Руки упали плетьми, а голова закружилась еще сильней, и Ацуши бы рухнул, если бы не стена за спиной. 

От прогремевших выстрелов заломило в висках, и он вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Люди Ямады полегли почти все под длинной очередью выстрелов, вокруг все смешалось в какой-то безумный калейдоскоп, и Ацуши попытался отползти в сторону, схватив Тацую за локоть. Один неудачный выстрел — и все будет напрасно, подумал он и на всякий случай навалился на Тацую, чтобы закрыть хотя бы его. Последнее, что он увидел, — это растекающуюся под ними лужу грязи. О том, что это может быть кровь, он старался не думать. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался вой сирены, визг тормозов, и потом наступила абсолютная тишина. 

*** 

Полицейские отстали от Ацуши примерно через сутки. Врачи, быстро осмотрев, отправили его в участок, где полицейские много часов подряд задавали одни и те же вопросы. Может быть, они пытались поймать его на лжи, но Ацуши из раза в раз повторял только правду: на них напали на Уэст Лэйк, когда они с другом собирались уехать на пару дней в Топангу. 

Так ничего и не выяснив, полицейские махнули рукой и отправили его на все четыре стороны. Тацуя лежал в больнице с простреленным боком. «Неопасно для жизни», — заверили Ацуши врачи, но и он, и родители Тацуи, и Кагами все равно ошивались у палаты все то время, пока Тацуя не приходил в себя. 

В конце концов его мама отправила Ацуши домой, спать, но спать он просто не мог. 

Домашние то ругались на него, то носились вокруг на цыпочках, и в другой раз Ацуши был бы счастлив ничего не делать и принимать ото всех знаки внимания, но сейчас душа была не на месте, и, поразмыслив, Ацуши подошел к окну и воспользовался им, совсем как Тацуя когда-то — только без мусорного бака внизу. 

Аомине сидел на крыльце один и заметно обрадовался Ацуши. 

— Ну, как ты, братан? — он поднялся и крепко похлопал по плечу. Ацуши тут же поморщился — тело разламывалось на куски, несмотря на обезболивающие. — Да ладно тебе, не сахарный. 

— Я в порядке, — отозвался Ацуши и сел в кресло, которое обычно занимал Кисе. 

— А где Кисе-чин? — спросил он, и Аомине окончательно развеселился. Ацуши давно не видел его таким. 

— А он на съемках, видите ли, — хохотнул он. — Все-таки согласился. 

— Ну и молодец, — одобрительно кивнул Ацуши. — А ты что? 

— А я, — Аомине помедлил и беззаботно откинулся на кресло. — А я послал все это говно к чертям собачьим, — объявил он и похлопал себя по руке. Кожа на ней осталась чистой, без татуировок. — А ты что делать будешь? 

Ацуши усмехнулся. 

— Что-что, то же, что и все, валить. 

— Молодец, упырь, вали, и приятеля своего тоже тащи, не хрен. Пусть лучше в баскет играет, а то у него пас слабоват. 

— Вот и я ему говорил, — кивнул Ацуши, успокаиваясь. Пока он проторчал в участке, жизнь на Ист-Флоренс шла своим чередом. — А с Саччин как дела? — задал он последний волнующий его вопрос. 

Аомине замялся и надвинул кепку на лицо. 

— Да вот что, — он ткнул носком кроссовки куда-то в сторону, и Ацуши увидел пластиковый цветочный горшок. Оттуда торчала неприглядная палка с несколькими листочками и шипами. 

— Это что, розы, что ли? — прищурился Ацуши, припоминая данное ей обещание еще в Пасадене летом. — Мине-чин, ну ты и дебил, надо было просто купить букет. 

Ацуши развернул батончик и принялся жевать, не обращая внимания на ворчания Аомине. 

— Ладно, гений, я пошел, — решился Аомине и поднял с земли свой горшок. 

— Постоять с тобой для храбрости? — не удержался Ацуши и тут же получил тычок в плечо. — Ай, блин, меня нельзя бить, придурок. 

— Иди давай, — пробурчал Аомине и спрыгнул со своего крыльца прямо на клумбу у дома Момои. 

Ацуши доел батончик, слыша на фоне их повышенные голоса, и поднялся с места. К вечеру, возможно, Тацуя все-таки придет в себя. 

*** 

Тацуя выглядел куда лучше, чем Ацуши ожидал. Он боялся, что тот будет лежать с кучей пластиковых трубок в носу, все, как показывали по телеку, но когда его впустили в палату, Тацуя довольно бодро поднял голову, но тут же уронил ее на подушку, выругавшись. 

— Привет, — слабым голосом начал он, тут же откашлялся и попытался повторить, но Ацуши его остановил. 

— Мне сказали, что тебе нельзя напрягаться, так что молчи. Муро-чин. 

— Ладно, — тихо отозвался он и попытался улечься на бок, но снова не смог. 

— У тебя дырка в боку, лежи на спине, — упрекнул Ацуши и сел рядом с кроватью. 

— Расскажи, что произошло? — попросил Тацуя и легонько сжал пальцы, когда Ацуши поймал его за руку. 

— Я сам не особенно в курсе, — пожал плечами Ацуши. — Но, как я понял, когда меня выставили из участка, что Ямаду посадили. 

— А Нэш там что делал? Я думал, он пришел за нами, — поделился Тацуя. 

— Я тоже так думал, но ему, кажется, насрать на наши дела. Он, видимо, не в курсе. 

— И слава богу, — Тацуя закрыл глаза и тихонько засмеялся. — Надо же, я думал, мы не уйдем живыми, или уйдем, но нас посадят, — очень тихо сказал он и снова рассмеялся. 

— Муро-чин, помолчи, а. Хорошо, что все закончилось хоть как-то. Кстати, в полиции я просто рассказал правду, что мы собирались на пару дней в Топангу на отдых, прогулять школу. И что на нас напали в Уэст Лэйк. Ни разу не соврал. 

— Действительно, — одобрительно сказал Тацуя. — Люблю тебя за честность, Ацуши. 

Ацуши хмыкнул и помолчал, рассматривая палату. Чистая и светлая, она, как ни странно, успокаивала своей атмосферой, хотя забрать отсюда Тацую здоровым хотелось больше всего на свете. 

— Муро-чин, — сказал он. — Мы все решили завязать с Маленькой Флоренцией. Все трое. 

— Какое совпадение, — отозвался Тацуя. — Я тоже, хватит с меня. Эти дурацкие разборки стоили мне турнира моей мечты. 

Ацуши задумался, пытаясь понять, расстраивает ли его это, и решил, что все-таки нет. 

— Он ведь будет еще через год, — сказал он и все-таки не удержался, наклонился и быстро коснулся губами лба Тацуи. — За целый год двести баксов можно заработать, как думаешь? 

— Конечно, — согласился Тацуя. — И перевестись в другую школу тоже можно. Только для начала тебе придется закончить хотя бы среднюю, — подколол он, но Ацуши совершенно не обиделся. 

И, наверное, впервые за последние полгода он даже не сомневался, что все получится так, как они задумали.


End file.
